Totally My Hero
by Xake
Summary: PeterxClaire. Plutôt complexe d'aimer lorsque nous et l'autre personne sommes spéciaux, et que tous deux sommes pourchassés par un serial killer. Mais tout devient davantage complexe lorsque celle qu'on aime est en fait notre nièce... INCOMPLETE.
1. Brèves retrouvailles et fuite immédiate

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, une partie des idées et le concept de base proviennent de la série télévisée Heroes, appartenant à NBC (Tim Kring). Toutefois, le reste vient de mon imagination!

**Spoilers** **et Warnings **: Cette fic contiendra plusieurs spoilers, mais de la première saison uniquement. De plus, il se pourrait qu'elle contienne une scène à caractères sexuels, soit du NC-17. Mais rien de bien hard, vous me connaissez : je n'écris que du soft moi, voyons. Sans oublier que le pairing mit en vedette dans cette fanfic – soit Peter x Claire – est à la base très illicite. (Mais bon, on aime ça.) Bref, à vos risques et périls!

**Important** : Je tiens à vous préciser que, étant donné que je suis vraiment nulle pour écrire à la troisième personne et au passé (en fait c'est surtout que je n'aime pas ça), l'histoire sera écrite à la première personne, au présent, sous le point de vue de mon _délicieux_ Peter. :3

Aussi. Question de vous situer dans le temps... Simone et Isaac sont déjà morts, Sylar a déjà attaqué Claire à son lycée... Bref, l'histoire se passe tout de même assez tard. Quoi que Peter n'a toujours pas rencontré Ted : il ne détient donc pas encore son pouvoir de radioactivité. Évidemment, je ne tiendrai pas compte de tout ce qui se passe dans la série télévisée, ajouterai même des évènements.

**Notes** : Bon, bon, bon. Et voilà que je me lance dans un projet fort complexe! Cela ne paraît peut-être pas, mais, oui, cette tâche s'avère plus difficile que les autres. (Enfin, que l'autre, tout court.) Tout d'abord, le simple fait d'écrire du point de vue de Peter est compliqué, étant donné qu'il a une personnalité toute à lui. Aussi, le fait que cela se passe dans les environs de New York me complique la tâche : j'ai dû faire des recherches sur Google Map, j'ai fais des recherches pour trouver de vrais hôtels existants, de vraies adresses, etc. Mais, je promets de faire mon possible pour vous pondre quelque chose de potable!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Brèves re****trouvailles et fuite immédiate.**

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, à une telle force que je l'entends battre dans mon crâne avec puissance, me donnant l'impression qu'un tambour aurait remplacé mon cerveau. Respirer, je dois respirer. Je suis tout à fait conscient que je dois me calmer, sans quoi ma plus grande crainte se concrétisera. La chose est inévitable, j'en ai bien conscience. Toutefois, ce ne devait pas arriver maintenant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer. Me préparer à quoi? À _exploser_ et à réduire New York au chaos, tout simplement.

Paniqué comme jamais, je pose les yeux sur mes mains. Le simple fait de voir celles-ci aussi luminescentes que pourrait l'être le Soleil fait accroître la vitesse de mon rythme cardiaque et de ma respiration. Calme toi Peter, bon sens! Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. En vain, oui. Plus je m'oblige mentalement à me calmer, plus je m'emballe. Autant ouvrir les yeux : il n'y a rien à y faire.

Au milieu de la 6th Avenue, je suis entouré par des tonnes de voitures vides. À vrai dire, la ville entière semble vide – ce qui pourrait me rassurer, ce qui ne marche toutefois pas. La gorge nouée par la peur, je jette des regards inquiets partout autour de moi, et me retourne à toute vitesse, essayant de voir si quelqu'un se trouve près de moi. Et je me fige littéralement lorsque je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seul.

Je me retrouve totalement tétanisé lorsque je les vois, à de nombreux mètres de moi. Au loin se trouvent le japonais – Hiro Nakamura, si je suis juste –, Mohinder Suresh, un policier, Parkman, je crois, ainsi qu'une femme blonde dont j'ignore le nom, en plus d'un grand homme de couleur noir et un jeune garçon. Tous ces individus me jettent des regards inquiets, s'enfuyant à toute jambe, apeurés, dans la direction opposée. Faites seulement qu'ils aient le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment...

Puis je la vois. Elle. Beaucoup plus près de moi que les autres le sont, elle, elle ne s'enfuit pas. Au contraire, et ce à mon plus grand désarroi, elle semble s'approcher de moi, toutefois inquiète et hésitante.

Non! Non, elle ne doit pas rester là! Elle... Elle doit s'enfuir, partir loin, le plus loin possible, s'éloigner de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal... Elle a beau se régénérer, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste là : si quelque chose devait s'introduire dans son organisme, dans son crâne, pour être plus précis, suite à l'explosion, elle pourrait en mourir, et cela ne doit surtout pas lui arriver par ma faute...

« Vas-t-en! Cours, allez, enfuis toi! » que je lui hurle, reculant d'un pas tremblant.

La preuve qu'elle est trop près de moi : je peux voir que ses yeux sont embués de larmes.

« Maintenant, allez! »

Puis son père arrive à la halte – son père adoptif, pas Nathan – la saisit par les bras et l'entraîne de force. Il a beau lui hurler dessus, je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, je ne vois que ses lèvres remuer, comme s'il n'avait plus de voix. Une larme s'échappe de l'œil de sa fille. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Ses lèvres à elle aussi s'agitent, mais je ne parviens pas non plus à entendre ce qu'elle dit.

Puis elle s'enfuit elle aussi, tirée de force par son père.

Quant à moi, ma gorge et mon ventre se resserrent : par contre, cela n'est rien comparé à la douleur qui me sert la poitrine. Alors que j'ai maintenant peine à respirer, mon corps en entier dégage une lumière éblouissante, s'ensuit alors une douleur épouvantable dans tout mon être, comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur. J'ai beau hurler, aucun son ne sort de ma gorge.

La fin, inévitable et si meurtrière, frappe New York de plein fouet. Par ma faute.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre contre ma poitrine, je m'éveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur et affolé. Passant une main haletante dans mes cheveux, j'inspire profondément, trop angoissé pour ne serait-ce que penser à expirer. Je sens mon cœur meurtrir ma poitrine de violents coups, comme s'il avait clairement l'intention de s'évader de ma cage thoracique. Comme si cela pouvait m'empêcher d'entendre mon sang battre dans mes tempes, je prends ma tête entre mes deux mains, exerçant une forte pression. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de retirer les images de ce rêve – ou plutôt cauchemar – de mon esprit, mais sans succès.

Lorsque je parviens finalement à me calmer, et que mon cœur reprend une pulsation quasi normale, je me lève de mon lit, quelque peu bredouille, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la pièce. M'agrippant fermement au rebord de celle-ci, encore chamboulé par toutes ces images, j'appuie mon front contre la vitre fraîche, respirant profondément. À bien y penser, un peu de rafraîchissement ne me ferait pas de tort.

Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je ramasse au passage un jeans et un chandail quelconque çà et là. (Car, honnêtement, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de porter une attention particulière à ce que je porte, surtout pas suite à un réveil aussi... brutal, disons.) Rendu à destination, soit ladite salle de bain, je m'empresse de retirer la seule épaisseur de tissu dont je suis vêtu, communément appelée un caleçon. Ceci fait, je pénètre dans le cubicule de la douche, j'ouvre les robinets, laissant dévaler sur moi une eau allant entre le froid et le tiède. Ma respiration se bloque lorsque l'eau entre en contact avec ma peau, mais je m'habitue rapidement au froid. Au contraire, l'eau a pour effet de complètement me réveiller et de me sortir de la pseudo transe dans laquelle m'avait laissé mon cauchemar.

Posant l'une de mes mains sur les dalles froides du mur, tandis que, de l'autre, je retire l'eau de dans mes yeux, je ne peux empêcher les images de ce fichu cauchemar de me revenir à l'esprit. Si au moins c'était la première fois que je faisais ce rêve, mais non, c'est la troisième fois que je cauchemarde la même chose. À exception près que, la première fois, dans mon rêve, Claire se trouvait beaucoup plus loin, et elle s'enfuyait déjà. La deuxième fois, elle était un peu plus près, mais je n'avais toujours pas besoin de lui hurler de s'enfuir. C'est comme si... comme si à chaque fois elle s'approchait de plus en plus du danger. Comme si à chaque fois elle s'approchait de plus en plus de _moi_.

Mince, mais qu'est-ce que tout cela peut bien vouloir dire... Avant, jamais je ne me serais autant angoissé pour un simple rêve, mais depuis un certain temps ces derniers ont pour habitude de se concrétiser, voilà donc ce qui m'inquiète. Et puis, le fait que Claire soit toujours plus près de moi doit bien vouloir signifier quelque chose, non? Peut-être, au fond, que jour après jour, elle se rapproche effectivement du danger, d'un autre danger... Sa vie est peut-être en péril? « Sauve la cheerleader : sauve le monde. » Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je n'ai pas à la sauver à plus d'une reprise?

Après un bon moment, jugeant que je suis restée suffisamment longtemps – et préférant ne pas continuer de m'angoisser inutilement – je ferme l'eau, m'apprêtant à sortir. C'est juste comme je referme la porte du cubicule de douche que j'entends mon portable sonner, à l'autre bout de mon appartement. Le plus rapidement qu'il m'en est possible, j'enfile une serviette de bain autour de ma taille, n'ayant pas le temps de m'habiller pour l'instant, et me dirige à toute vitesse vers ma chambre, à la recherche dudit portable qui ne cesse de sonner depuis un bon moment déjà. Sauf que, à mon plus grand malheur, je n'arrive pas à le trouver...

« _Vous avez bien tenté de rejoindre Peter, enfin, Peter Petrelli. Laissez-moi un message. Biiiiiip._ »

Fichu portable! Où ai-je bien pu le mettre, encore?

« Peter? Écoute, c'est Claire... Je t'en prie, réponds... »

Eh merde! Retrouvant finalement l'objet tant convoité dans les poches de mon manteau qui traînait par là, je me traite mentalement de triple idiot avant de répondre à toute vitesse :

« Claire? Claire, est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Peter, c'est à cause de mon père, je... Je me suis enfuie de chez moi et... »

Lorsque je me rends compte que sa voix est en fait brouillée par la panique et des sanglots, ma gorge se resserre aussitôt.

« Claire, calme-toi, tout va bien aller. Où es-tu?

- Jersey City, près du Lincoln Park, au coin de Mallory Avenue... Écoute, je ne savais vraiment pas qui appeler d'autre, je suis vraiment désolée... »

À vrai dire, je dois admettre qu'en un sens, je suis bien content qu'elle m'ait appelé moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Le fait de constater que ma... nièce – me ferai-je un jour à l'idée? – m'accorde toute sa confiance ne peut que me faire du bien.

« D'accord, attends moi là, je viens te chercher. Je devrais arriver seulement d'ici une heure, par contre. Tout va bien aller?

- Oui, merci Peter, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...  
- 'Pas de quoi. Fais bien attention à toi durant tout ce temps, compris? À tout à l'heure. »

Certes, j'aurais préféré ne pas paraître aussi froid avec elle, mais je n'ai pas une minute à perdre. Le simple fait de la faire attendre aussi longtemps me rend malade. Une heure... tellement de choses peuvent lui arriver en une heure. Mais Claire est une adolescente débrouillarde, elle devrait s'en sortir durant cette attente. Enfin, je l'espère.

Toujours en toute vitesse, je retourne à la salle de bain prendre mes vêtements afin de les enfiler, reprend mon portable, mon manteau, et m'empresse de sortir de l'appartement. Après avoir verrouillé la serrure, je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, passant à deux doigts de manquer une marche, puis quitte l'immeuble.

Encore heureux que Nathan vienne de se procurer une nouvelle voiture et m'ait laissé son ancienne, car, en taxi, cela m'aurait prit deux fois plus de temps me rendre à destination, et je n'aurais supporté de faire attendre Claire davantage. Déjà que ce doit être pénible pour elle de m'attendre tout ce temps...

Rendu dans la rue, je cours littéralement jusqu'à la voiture, et je suis si pressé et si nerveux que j'en ai de la difficulté à faire pénétrer la clé dans la serrure de la portière. Une fois déverrouillée, je saute dans la bagnole et démarre à toute vitesse, ne perdant pas une seconde. Lorsque je suis engagé sur la route, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un juron à chaque feu rouge, mourrant d'envie de le griller et de continuer ma course contre le temps. Toutefois, je me dis qu'attraper une contravention ne ferait que me retarder davantage, voilà donc pourquoi je prends mon mal en patience. Disons que c'est dans ce genre de moment que j'aimerais avoir le don de Hiro Nakamura.

Je suis si nerveux – et irritable – que lorsque mon portable sonne à nouveau, j'ai une seule envie, et c'est de le balancer par la fenêtre. Toutefois, je m'empresse de répondre, au cas où ce serait Claire qui me rappellerait.

« Peter? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, tu avais dis à Maman que tu viendrais il y a plus d'une heure! »

Eh mince. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Nathan qui m'appelle? J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit Claire, pour que je puisse m'assurer que tout va bien et que rien ne lui est arrivé.

« Désolé Nathan, je... Je ne pourrai pas venir aujourd'hui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à faire? »

Je vais prendre soin de ta _fille_, puisque toi tu ne le fais pas. Voilà, ce que je fais, grand frère.

« Je... J'avais oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec... Suresh, Mohinder Suresh.

- Encore ce type? Le cinglé qui fait des recherches sur les gens... spéciaux?

- C'est pas un cinglé, Nathan! Et puis... il fallait que je lui parle... à propos de... à propos de Sylar, c'est ça. J'dois te laisser. Salut. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sentes mal de mentir à mon frère. Après tout, s'il y en a un qui passe son temps à mentir et à se servir des autres, c'est bien lui... Mais bon, il a de bonnes raisons, cela ne fait rien de se mettre à dos tout le monde si c'est pour sauver son image pour remporter les élections!

Chassant Nathan de mes pensés, je ne peux empêcher celles-ci de revenir à Claire. Elle a parlé de son père, au téléphone, qu'elle s'était enfuie... Que s'est-il passé? Et si tout cela avait un lien avec Sylar? Ça n'a tout de même pas l'air dans ses habitudes de fuguer de la sorte. À son âge, les adolescentes ont autres choses à faire que de fuir leur géniteur...

Mais Claire, elle est différente, c'est vrai. Elle est loin d'être comme les autres filles de seize ans. Elle est spéciale.

C'est exactement quarante-huit minutes plus tard – car, oui, j'étais si stressé que j'en comptais presque les secondes – que j'arrive enfin sur Communipaw Avenue, plus pressé que jamais. C'est donc en vitesse que je fonce tout droit sur le coin de Mallory Avenue, soit la destination que j'ai si hâte d'atteindre depuis trop longtemps déjà. Et c'est à ce même endroit que je vais enfin retrouver Claire.

À toute allure, je débarque de ma voiture, oubliant presque d'en verrouiller les portes, et m'élance en courant dans les environs, à la recherche de la cheerleader. Je commence sérieusement à m'affoler lorsque je ne la vois nul part.

« Claire? »

Après avoir attentivement scruté tous les recoins de ladite rue, je m'élance dans le Lincoln Park, interpellant la jeune fille à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

« Claire?_Claire?_ »

Puis je m'arrête brusquement, mon rythme cardiaque toujours accéléré par ma soudaine inquiétude. Cette même inquiétude qui s'efface peu à peu lorsque je l'aperçois à plusieurs mètres de là, assise sur un banc de parc.

« Claire... » je soupire, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose, étant donné qu'elle ne peut m'entendre d'où elle est.

Elle retourne enfin la tête vers moi, se rendant compte que c'est elle que je cherche et que j'interpelle depuis un moment. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je peux percevoir dans ses yeux un éclat de vie, ce qui ne peut que me rappeler la brillance de son regard lors de notre première rencontre à son lycée. Moi qui croyait ne jamais revoir une telle expression sur son visage depuis l'agression de Sylar...

Ne t'inquiète plus Claire, je suis là à présent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà! C'est donc tout pour le premier chapitre de « Totally my hero ». Alors, pas trop déçus(es) j'espère? Bien que je doute que celle-ci ait autant de succès que la précédente – car Heroes est beaucoup moins connu par les francophones qu'Harry Potter – sachez que cela me ferait très plaisir d'avoir des commentaires._

_La suite à venir très prochainement!_


	2. Paranoïa

**Disclaimer** : Comme je l'ai mentionné au premier chapitre, _Heroes_ et ses personnages appartiennent à NBC, plus précisément à Tim Kring. Mais les idées pour cette fic sont de moi!

**Notes** : Ouais bah, moi qui espérait avoir des reviews dès aujourd'hui! Mais bon, je comprends, Heroes n'est pas SUPER connu non plus. Mais bon, je continue d'espérer que j'aurai un jour des lecteurs!

Oh et, aussi, peut-être certains le remarqueront, lorsque Peter parle, il y a beaucoup d'hésitation, de bégaiement, ainsi que des points de suspensions. En fait, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai constaté, dans la série télévisée, que lorsque Peter parle, ce n'est jamais de façon très assurée, et c'est une caractéristique de sa personnalité que je désirais conserver.

Sinon, je tiens à préciser que, cette fanfic, j'ai l'intention de la faire beaucoup moins fleur bleue que _Je cries dans la nuit pour toi_. Effectivement, dans ma dernière fanfic, tout tournait beaucoup trop autour de la relation des personnages, il ne se passait rien d'autre que des moments intimes et amoureux... Et, très franchement, je trouve ça atrocement barbant. J'ai donc pour intention de rester dans l'univers de Heroes, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura tout de même de l'action dans cette fic – mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai y ajouter de la romance, vous me connaissez, après tout!

**Misslau** : Yeah! Mon premier review! Oh là là, ce que ça me fait plaisir que tu aies apprécié alors! Moi qui croyais ne jamais avoir de commentaires... Bref, merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant – sinon plus – que le précédent!

**Mayanera** : Ça fait très plaisir à entendre, merci! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de la suite!

Sachez que rien ne me donne plus envie de continuer que vos reviews, alors continuez à me laisser des commentaires!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Paranoïa **

Enfilant son sac à dos par dessus une de ses épaules, elle se lève du banc, radieuse, et vient vers moi rapidement. Pour ma part, je franchis également la distance qui nous sépare le plus rapidement qu'il m'en est possible, ayant hâte de me trouver à ses côtés pour de bon. Car, en l'ayant près de moi, je peux avoir la certitude qu'elle est en sécurité. Du moins, si je ne me fies pas à ce que mon cauchemar m'a démontré trois fois déjà...

« Peter! »

Je me fige sur place de surprise lorsqu'elle me saute au cou, entourant ma nuque de ses bras. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle rencontre, à vrai dire...

« Oh si tu savais comment ça peut me faire plaisir de te revoir... », halte-t-elle à mon oreille.

Une fois l'effet de la surprise dissipé, je fais passer mes bras autour de sa taille afin de l'enlacer à mon tour, répondant à son étreinte. C'est en la serrant contre moi que je me rends compte à quel point sa respiration est saccadée, comme si elle était paniquée. Jugeant préférable de ne pas la bombarder de questions tout de suite, je me contente de passé une main dans ses cheveux en un geste rassurant.

Alors que je m'apprête à parler, à lui dire que je suis également content de la revoir, d'un coup sec, elle décroise ses bras d'autour de mon cou, et se défait rapidement de cette étreinte, l'air soudainement paniquée. Elle recule d'un pas, hésitante, me jetant un regard inquiet. Je sens mon estomac se resserrer dès que nos yeux se croisent : son regard ne peut m'empêcher de me rappeler celui que tout le monde me jette dans mon rêve...

« C-Claire...? »

Je fronce les sourcils, inquiet à mon tour. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

« Notre première rencontre, tu t'en souviens? »

Mais qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça maintenant? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tout à fait le bon moment de se remémorer de bons souvenirs – enfin, bons, si on ne tient pas compte de ce qui s'est produit un peu plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
- Décrit-la moi. »

Perplexe, je lui jette un regard empli d'interrogations. Voyant qu'elle n'a strictement aucune réaction, comme si sa question était tout à fait normal, je me remémore cet instant. En fait, ce n'est pas très difficile, puisque je m'en souviens exactement comme si c'était hier. La première fois que je l'ai vu, lorsque j'ai finalement réussi à la sauver de Sylar, lorsque je l'ai revu pour la seconde fois, lorsqu'elle m'a sauvé la vie à son tour, lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était la fille de Nathan... Tout ça, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

« C'était à ton lycée, je... Tu m'as foncé dedans par mégarde... Je t'ai demandé qui était Jackie car je croyais qu'elle était toi et... et puis il y a eu l'agression de Sylar... »

Voyant un fin sourire apaisé renaître sur ses lèvres, je considère en avoir assez dit. Cela n'explique toutefois pas le but de sa question, car je doute fort qu'elle m'ait demandé cela dans le seul but d'évoquer des moments passés ensemble. À moindre que... Ah, voilà qui aurait beaucoup plus de sens.

« Navrée », s'excuse-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Elle jette des regards partout autour de nous avant d'ajouter : « C'est qu'il y a une femme qui travaille pour mon père et... elle a la faculté de créer des mirages, alors pendant un instant j'ai cru que...  
- ... ce n'était pas dans mes bras que tu te trouvais, mais peut-être bien dans les siens. »

Mes lèvres se fendent en un bref sourire plus ou moins faux. J'aimerais être plus enthousiaste, mais il faut admettre que ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment. Surtout que j'ai soudainement la très forte impression que nous sommes observés. Saisissant les épaules de Claire – plus par réflexe qu'autre chose – je me fige sur place, scrutant attentivement les alentours.

« Peter, est-ce que ça...  
- Je ne voudrais pas te faire paniquer, Claire, mais... j'ai comme l'impression que... qu'on nous observe... »

Elle se raidit aussitôt, alarmée. Pour ce qui est de ma part, je reste aux aguets, tendant l'oreille. Je suis peut-être en train de devenir paranoïaque, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de chance. Claire m'a bien spécifié qu'elle s'était enfuit de chez elle et, malgré le peu que je sache de lui, je doute fort que son père – adoptif – ne tente rien pour la retrouver. Moi-même, je serais le premier à me lancer à sa recherche si elle venait à disparaître...

« _Mais c'est qui ce type avec elle? Attends que M. Bennett apprenne que sa fille est allée rejoindre un mec âgé dans la vingtaine..._ »

Lâchant les épaules de l'adolescente, je prends ma tête entre mes deux mains. N'étant pas habitué à faire usage de la télépathie – le don que j'ai en quelque sorte prélevé de l'officier Parkman – je souffre généralement de migraine à chaque fois. Et le plus horripilant, dans ce don, c'est que je ne le contrôle strictement pas. Il m'arrive d'entendre des bribes de pensés venant de je ne sais qui sans que je le veuille. Mais je dois admettre que, dans ce genre de moments, ce don peut m'être fort utile.

« Allez, viens vite! »

M'emparant du poignet de Claire, je me mets à courir, l'obligeant à en faire autant. Je jette des regards affolés partout autour de nous durant notre course, espérant être capable de voir où se trouve l'individu dont j'ai capté les pensés. Malheureusement, je ne vois personne dans les environs.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question, je la conduis jusqu'à la voiture, m'empresse de déverrouiller la portière et la fait entrer à l'intérieur du véhicule. En un temps trois mouvements, je me retrouve de l'autre côté et m'assieds à la place du conducteur, me pressant à mettre le contact. Une fois la voiture en marche, je m'engage dans une rue moins bondée et repart le plus vite que possible, prenant la trajectoire la plus complexe, au cas où nous serions suivis.

« Dans le parc... J'ai capté les pensés de quelqu'un - je ne sais pas qui – mais cette personne était en lien avec ton père... Elle – on aurait dit qu'elle te cherchait... »

J'appuie d'un coup sec sur le frein lorsque je passe à deux doigts de griller un feu rouge, ce qui m'oblige à me retenir au volant pour ne pas aller m'éclater la figure contre la vitre. M'excusant auprès de ma passagère, je profite de ce moment d'arrêt pour attacher ma ceinture de sécurité, chose qui serait beaucoup plus prudente.

« Tu sais lire dans les pensés? »

Ah, ouais, j'oubliais qu'elle n'était pas au courrant que je possédais également cette faculté. En fait, ce n'est pas comme si on avait souvent eu l'occasion de discuter et d'apprendre à faire connaissance. Mais c'est ça, la vie de héros : on se s'arrête jamais, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un à sauver.

« Ouais, hum, lorsque je me suis fais arrêté... le soir après l'agression de Sylar... Le policier qui m'a interrogé – Parkman – avait le don de lire dans le pensés... »

Lorsque le feu retombe au vert, la voiture se remet à rouler à nouveau. Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur : aucun individu louche en vue, personne ne semble nous suivre. Pour l'instant. Espérons simplement que cela dure le plus longtemps que possible.

Tournant la tête en direction de Claire, je constate un léger malaise chez elle alors qu'elle fixe le tableau de bord.

« T'inquiètes, jamais j'irai fouiller dans ta tête... », que je lui dis en souriant. « Et puis bon, c'est pas comme si ça se contrôlait... »

Très honnêtement, même si j'arrivais à maîtriser ce don à la perfection et que je pouvais lire dans les pensés de qui je voudrais, je ne ferais probablement jamais usage de cette capacité, sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Je considère que tout le monde a le droit à un minimum d'intimité, et je n'apprécierais pas que l'on pénètre mon esprit de la sorte. Seulement, cette faculté peut s'avérer très utile dans certains moments.

« Sinon... », je commence, hésitant, « Tout à l'heure, au téléphone, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un truc avec ton père... Qu'est-ce que... Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu décides de t'enfuir de la sorte? »

L'air quelque peu honteuse, elle détourne la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. C'est après quelques secondes à peine qu'elle redirige son regard vers la vitre d'en avant, l'air plutôt mal.

« Mon père m'a menti toute ma vie, Peter. Il travaille avec des gens qui recherchent les individus qui sont spéciaux, qui sont comme nous. Avec lui travaille un homme qui peut effacer les souvenirs. À de nombreuses reprises il a effacé la mémoire de ma mère, mais tout ne se passe pas toujours bien, il arrive qu'elle ne sache même plus qui je suis... Je commence à croire que mon père n'est peut-être pas un homme si bien, contrairement à ce que je croyais. Il voulait que j'oublie tout : mon don, ce qui s'est passé, Sylar... toi... »

Je dois admettre que cela me désole de la voir dans un état pareil. Elle semble tellement à bout... et la voir se passer la main sur le visage de la sorte lui donne l'air encore plus anxieuse. Fixant toujours la route devant moins, afin d'éviter d'avoir un accident, je pose ma main sur la sienne, la serrant légèrement, ne trouvant rien à ajouter ou à faire d'autre pour l'instant.

« Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée de te mettre dans les ennuis de la sorte, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner... Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des problèmes...  
- Claire, je t'ai dis que je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, non? Je tiens parole. Je te lâcherai pas. »

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous. Ni elle ni moi ne trouvons quoi que ce soit à dire de plus. Lorsque je tourne à nouveau la tête en sa direction, je constate qu'elle me regarde, un sourire béat, un tantinet timide sur le visage. Cette simple image me fait sourire à mon tour alors que je reporte mon regard sur la route.

« Sinon euh, si tu veux, le temps que les choses se replacent on... On pourra toujours rester chez moi le temps que...  
- Non, mauvaise idée. »

Curieux, je la questionne du regard. Peut-être, au fond, est-elle tout simplement mal à l'aise, ce que je comprendrais. Moi non plus, à sa place, je ne serais pas très à l'aise de rester chez un individu que je ne connais que très peu – car, j'ai beau être son _oncle_, on ne s'est vu qu'à quelques reprises – sans compter que je suis tout de même âgé de dix ans de plus qu'elle...

« Mon père doit s'attendre à ce que j'ailles me réfugier chez toi. C'est probablement l'un des premiers endroits où il ira chercher. »

Eh bien, finalement, j'avais tout faux sur toute la ligne. Quoi que...

« Attends... tu lui as parlé de moi?  
- Bien, oui, avec tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est bien normal que je parle de toi... »

Contre ma volonté, je souris idiotement face à son air gêné. Eh bien, elle a déjà mentionné mon existence, il lui arrive donc de penser à moi par moments, c'est déjà ça. Et c'est même plutôt agréable à savoir, aussi stupide cela puisse-t-il paraître. Bon, d'accord, cela ne fait que faciliter la tâche à son père pour la retrouver, mais je suis prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque pour la protéger, de toute façon.

« Bon, hum... on peut aussi s'installer dans un hôtel durant un moment, question de trouver quelque chose à faire pour remédier à la situation... Et je crois qu'il y a certaines choses dont il faudra discuter aussi – mais disons que la voiture n'est pas vraiment un endroit approprié pour avoir une conversation sérieuse... »

D'accord, je dois admettre que quiconque qui m'entendrait parler pourrait me considérer comme un pédophile. C'est vrai quoi, ne viens-je pas tout juste d'inviter une adolescente de seize ans de s'installer dans un hôtel avec moi? Moi-même, à bien y réfléchir, je trouve que cela sonne vraiment très suspect. Et je suis extrêmement étonné de voir qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à l'idée, en plus d'accepter. (un peu plus et l'idée la rendait enthousiaste...)

« Faudra seulement que j'aille chercher quelques trucs chez moi... Toi, dans ton sac, t'as ce qu'il te faut? »

Elle hoche de la tête en un signe affirmatif. Bien, c'est au moins cela. Disons que cela n'aurait pas été très prudent de retourner en Odessa faire un arrêt chez elle juste pour aller chercher ses affaires et repartir aussitôt. N'empêche que, j'ai beau paraître plutôt calme, j'espère tout simplement que nous n'aurons pas de mauvaise surprise en arrivant chez moi.

C'est après plus d'une bonne demi-heure de route – qui me sembla interminable – que nous arrivons enfin sur le 15th Avenue West. Plus nous approchons de mon appartement, plus je commence à paniquer, bien que, pour l'instant, cette même panique soit tout à fait mineure. Une fois la voiture stationnée devant notre destination, je regarde dans le rétroviseur, m'attendant à voir M. Bennett et ses hommes autour de nous. Pourtant, il n'y a rien de suspicieux dans les environs. Seulement des gens qui marchent sur le trottoir, comme à l'habitude, occupés à leurs propres affaires personnelles. 

Sortant de la voiture, je referme la portière du côté conducteur et, toujours aux aguets, me dirige du côté passager, allant ouvrir la porte à Claire. Une fois cette dernière sortie, je verrouille les portes et l'entraîne avec moi entre deux gros véhicules stationnés, à l'abri des regards de tous les passants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?  
- Simple mesure de sécurité. »

En fait, j'ignore complètement si cela va fonctionner. Je n'ai été en présence de Claude que très peu de temps, et j'ignore complètement s'il m'est possible de rendre une personne invisible avec moi. Mais bon, cela vaut toujours le coup d'essayer. C'est donc pourquoi j'entoure les épaules de la jeune fille de mon bras, la rapprochant davantage à moi, me concentrant du mieux que je peux.

« Est-ce que tu me vois? », je lui demande, ne prenant même pas la peine de baisser le ton vu tout le bruit qui nous entoure.  
« Quoi?  
- Est ce que tu me vois?  
- Oui, je te vois, pourquoi cette question...? »

Bon, génial, ça a marché. Si elle me voit, ce que elle aussi est invisible, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas pu me voir et m'aurait vu disparaître. À moindre que tous deux ne soyons pas invisibles du tout... Juste pour en être sûr, je m'approche du rétroviseur de la voiture derrière laquelle nous nous trouvons. N'y voyant aucune réflexion, je pointe le petit miroir à Claire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...  
- Invisibilité. C'est juste au cas où nous aurions été suivis... Bon, ça peut paraître un peu paranoïaque, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de chances... »

L'entraînant de nouveau avec moi – j'espère simplement qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de la forcer à toujours me suivre de la sorte, mais c'est pour son bien – nous nous dirigeons vers l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous dépêchons à monter jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement, laquelle je m'empresse de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me détache de Claire, rompant le sceau d'invisibilité. Du moins, je crois, que nous sommes maintenant visibles... Mais bon, qu'importe.

« Tu peux m'attendre là, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes », je dis en lui indiquant le canapé tout près de nous. « Fais comme chez toi! »

Sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde – car, aussi idiot cela puisse-t-il paraître, j'ai la très forte impression que si nous restons ici trop longtemps, quelque chose va finir par nous arriver – je file tout droit vers ma chambre. Rendu là, je prends mon sac, le dépose sur mon lit, et m'empresse de ramasser quelques vêtements et effets personnels, le tout un peu au hasard. Une fois toutes mes affaires ramassées, j'enfile mon sac en bandoulière et retourne au salon.

« On y va? »

Me répondant avec un sourire pas très convainquant, Claire se lève, venant me rejoindre. Ensemble, nous sortons de l'appartement, je verrouilles la porte d'entrée – juste pour rendre la tâche un peu plus complexe à M. Bennett de pénétrer chez moi s'il aurait l'idée de venir chercher sa _fille_ ici – puis, comme je l'avais fait tout à l'heure, j'entoure sa taille de mon bras, nous rendant invisibles.

« Et où allons-nous, maintenant? », me demande-t-elle une fois rendus dans la voiture.

« Eh bien... je connais un hôtel, un peu plus loin dans l'ouest de New York. On pourra toujours s'y installer durant... enfin, pour l'instant. »

Durant le trajet, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas très long, aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot. Je dois admettre que cela m'achale un peu, mais je ne l'obligerai pas à parler si elle n'en a pas envie. Je n'ai qu'à attendre que nous nous soyons installés à l'hôtel avant de demander des explications. Après tout, si elle s'est enfuie et s'est tournée vers moi, ce n'est certainement pas pour que je la bombarde de questions. Au contraire, peut-être s'est-elle dit que, moi, je saurai juger qu'elle n'est pas partie de chez elle pour rien. 

C'est presque une demi-heure plus tard que nous pénétrons dans la chambre qui nous a été désignée au Herald Square. La pièce n'est pas très grande, mais elle contient tout de même l'essentiel : deux lits, un fauteuil, une table, un réfrigérateur, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Et puis bon, je dois admettre que mon salaire d'« infirmier » ne pourrait nous permettre de séjourner dans un cinq étoiles...

Toujours la main sur la poignée de porte, dans un geste de galanterie je fais signe à Claire d'entrer afin de s'installer à sa guise. Refermant, pour ma part, la porte de la chambre, je dépose mes affaires sur l'un des lits, ne sachant trop que faire. Voyant Claire aller regarder par la fenêtre, puis fermer les rideaux, je lui jette un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle se retourne de nouveau vers moi.

« Simple mesure de sécurité », cite-t-elle en haussant les épaules, un faux sourire accroché au visage.

M'asseyant à la petite table ronde à la couleur d'un blanc cassé, j'invite la jeune fille à venir prendre place à son tour, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire. Croisant mes mains sous mon menton, semblable à une position de prière, je lui dis d'un air posé :

« Bon. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, maintenant. » 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait! Que pensez-vous de celui-ci? Vous m'excuserez, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir! J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai fais un brainstorming de toutes mes idées, et je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir de l'action! (Enfin, beaucoup plus que dans mon autre fic, en tout cas...)  
La suite viendra très bientôt, et encore plus vite si j'ai des reviews!_


	3. Isolés du reste du monde

**Disclaimer** : Heroes et ses personnages sont la propriété de NBC et Tim Kring!

**Notes** : Avec ma sœur on vient d'écouter les quatre premiers épisodes de la deuxième saison de Heroes – en anglais, évidemment – et, sans vouloir gâcher de punch, on dirait que ça me semble un peu plus dur de continuer ma fic, à présent. Pour être honnête, je me suis littéralement mise à pleurer, en fait! (Non non, je vous rassure, personne ne meurt.) Mais bon! Je n'abandonnerai pas mon projet juste à cause de la deuxième saison, right? Alors, allons-y pour un autre chapitre!

Ce n'est pas encore certain, mais je crois que ce chapitre sera surtout basé sur des pensés ou de la discussion. Car, c'est bien beau vouloir mettre de l'action, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait du repos. Aussi, j'essaie d'apprivoiser la personnalité de Peter du mieux que possible : ce chapitre sera donc une sorte de test pour moi, si on veut. Enfin bon, on verra ce que ça donne!

Oh et, pour ceux qui se demandent à quelle fréquence je poste mes chapitres, j'ai pour habitude dans poster un à chaque jour. Toutefois, il se peut que mon inspiration me fasse défaut et que cela soit remit à une journée plus tard. Mais bon, il faut quand même faire durer le plaisir, non? Ou parfois je n'ai tout simplement pas l'occasion d'écrire un autre chapitre, comme celui-ci, je tiens à m'excuser si je vous ai fait attendre, j'aurais aimé poster beaucoup plus tôt. Enfin bon, en un sens, certains font patienter leurs lecteurs encore plus longtemps que moi, alors il ne faut pas se plaindre non plus!

Aussi – complètement hors-sujet, c'est plus une tranche de vie qu'autre chose – vendredi je me suis procurée un magnifique poster de Heroes, un t-shirt avec le symbole étrange dessus, un magazine d'Arthelius avec un poster et une édition spéciale d'Arthelius entièrement sur Heroes. Bon, d'accord, s'il y a des français qui lisent ça, pour vous c'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais au Québec, on en trouve à peu près nul part. Le magazine Arthelius, on peu se le procurer uniquement dans des librairies spéciales, et seulement quelques éditions sont disponibles. Qui sait, peut-être certains d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle!

Bref, retournons à nos moutons…

**Lokyaz** : Aww, merci mon Amine chéri, tu sais que ça me fait toujours plaisir à entendre! Contente que tu aimes jusqu'à présent. Merci!

**Mayanera** : « Déjà »? Ainsi donc, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre? Tant mieux! Mais bon, je laisse tout de même le temps de me faire désirer un peu, hein!

**Misslau** : Eh bien merci beaucoup, comme toujours, ça fait très plaisir à entendre car, justement, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour rester dans le contexte original.

**Betty26romy** : À ce point là? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux derniers!

**Greg** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce qui vient!

Au risque de me répéter, je tiens à dire que je suis vraiment contente de savoir que vous trouvez que je conserve bien l'univers original de la série. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour rester fidèle, afin que les personnages se ressemblent... Parce que, honnêtement, j'ai lu plusieurs fanfics et one-shots (tous des PAIRE, on s'entend), et j'ai parfois été déçue de voir à quel point les personnages ne se ressemblaient pas du tout – je peux bien me permettre de chialer un peu, c'était des auteurs anglophones qui les avaient écrit, donc. Certes, leurs histoires étaient, pour la plupart, vraiment très bonnes, mais on n'aurait pas dit Peter et Claire. On aurait juste dit deux individus dans les mêmes situations. Vous m'excuserez donc si mon Peter (et ma Claire) ne sont pas exactement identiques aux originaux, mais ce n'est pas toujours très évident... I'll try to do my best!

**Important** : Jusqu'à présent, l'histoire se déroule un vendredi. Claire a séché le dernier cours de sa journée pour s'enfuir, puis a appelé Peter. En conséquence, là, c'est donc le soir, aux environ de vingt heures, voir même plus. (Juste pour votre information) Aussi, comme je l'avais précisé au tout début, tout ne se déroule pas comme dans la série originale. Isaac a déjà été assassiné mais, par contre, Peter ignore encore tout de la bombe humaine. Sylar ne croit pas non plus que c'est lui qui va faire exploser la ville. Bref, mes changements compliquent un peu le tout, mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu(e)s!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Isolés du reste du monde**

Elle semble hésiter durant quelques instants. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que ce soit car elle ne sait pas si elle devrait tout me conter. Au contraire, je crois que c'est surtout car elle cherche ses mots. Qu'elle prenne son temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés, après tout. Nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous. Du moins, je l'espère. Mais qui sait ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver? Disons que nous sommes deux personnes ayant tendance à nous attirer des ennuis, à la base. Au départ, la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est quelque peu embêtante.

Récapitulons. Claire s'est enfuit de chez elle, m'a contacté. Je suis allée la rejoindre. Après avoir découvert que quelqu'un nous espionnait, nous nous sommes enfuis. Ce qui veut dire que je me retrouve maintenant complice à sa fugue. Et, considérant le fait qu'elle est mineure, une telle chose serait considérée, en quelques sortes, comme un kidnapping. Ouais. Disons que, qu'importe ce qui puisse nous arriver, nous sommes déjà, en un sens, dans les embrouilles. Déjà que j'ai maintenant un casier judiciaire – lorsque je me suis fait arrêter après l'agression de Sylar – je me retrouverais véritablement dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup s'il fallait que l'on m'enferme pour kidnapping d'une mineure.

« En fait... Je dois t'admettre que je ne sais pas véritablement par où commencer », m'avoue-t-elle, perdue.

Il est vrai qu'elle m'a tout de même raconté, en plus grande partie, la raison de sa subite fuite. Toutefois, je considère qu'il manque tout de même quelques informations à mon tableau. Certes, elle m'a dit certaines choses tout à l'heure, mais seulement en parties. Et ce sont les autres fractions de ces informations que j'aimerais savoir, pour notre bien à tous les deux.

« Et bien... », je commence, songeur. « Tout à l'heure, tu m'as parlé de gens... spéciaux, qui travaillent avec ton père. C'est exact? »

Elle me répond d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Bon, je ne me suis donc pas trompé. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, elle m'a bien dit qu'il y avait au moins deux d'entre eux qui possédaientdes pouvoirs, et que ces derniers étaient ceux de créer des mirages et effacer les souvenirs. Mais encore...?

« Combien sont-ils à posséder ces dons? Et... de quels dons s'agit-il? »

Je dois admettre que, dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que je demande tout simplement cela par curiosité, mais en fait, c'est surtout pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il ne serait effectivement pas étonnant de tomber sur M. Bennett et ses hommes un de ces quatres, car il doit déjà être en train de chercher sa fille, après tout. Reste seulement à voir si nous avons un quelconque moyen de nous défendre contre eux, au cas où on se croiserait.

« En fait, je n'en connais que trois, j'ignore s'ils sont plus nombreux. »

Trois? Bon, ça fait déjà un individu de plus. Curieux d'en savoir plus, je fronce les sourcils, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Tout d'abord, il y a la femme dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, celle qui a la faculté de créer des mirages. Un jour, alors que j'allais rendre visite à mon père au boulot – il fait semblant de travailler pour Primatech – je l'ai vu discuter avec elle. C'est en la voyant changer d'apparence que j'ai compris qu'elle aussi était particulière... »

Il faut admettre que cette aptitude est plutôt embêtante. Si Claire dit vrai – chose dont je ne doute pas du tout – et que cette femme peut bel et bien donner l'illusion d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il se pourrait bien qu'elle se fasse passer pour n'importe qui pour nous aborder si jamais nous nous rendons quelque part. Et si jamais elle prenait mon apparence? Claire ne saurait sans doute pas faire la différence entre elle et moi, et vice versa.

« Et, l'autre jour, à la maison, il y a une autre jeune femme qui l'a appelé. En fait, je crois qu'elle a elle aussi un don, mais ce n'est qu'une déduction. Mon père lui a dit un truc du genre : _Tu sais que tu peux te montrer très convaincante lorsque tu le veux, alors tu feras usage de ta faculté pour le forcer à le faire._ En fait, je n'ai jamais sude quoi ils parlaient, mais, sur le coup, je me suis mise à croire que son don pourrait peut-être ressembler à un truc du genre... contrôler les gens, quoi. »

Je me contente de hocher de la tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, buvant ses paroles. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une déduction qu'elle ait fait, je dois admettre que cela a plutôt du sens. Le pouvoir de contrôler les gens... Tout aussi embêtant que le précédent, ma parole. Encore une fois, au risque d'avoir l'air de nouveau paranoïaque, si Bennett venait à retrouver Claire, il ne serait pas compliqué pour lui de convaincre sa fille de revenir à la maison, si l'une de ses collègues possède bel et bien un tel pouvoir.

« Puis, pour finir, il y a l'homme dont je t'ai également parlé, celui qui peut effacer la mémoire des gens. C'est étrange, mais, il y a un bout déjà, il était chargé d'effacer mes souvenirs, mais il a dit un truc du genre qu'il était capital que je me souvienne, ou je ne sais pas trop… »

Attendez un peu, ce type aurait donc désobéi à M. Bennett, si je comprends bien? C'est étonnant, à la façon dont Claire parlait de son père, et des employés de celui-ci, on dirait qu''ils font toujours leur travail et que personne ne désobéit.

« Nous n'avons pas à nous méfier de lui alors », je dis après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il refuse d'effacer mes souvenirs qu'il en fera de même avec toi. Et puis je te ferais remarquer que, durant un bon moment, j'ai dû faire comme si je ne me souvenais de rien. Si mon père lui demande de m'effacer la mémoire devant lui, il ne pourra pas lui désobéir à nouveau. »

D'accord, je l'admets, là, elle marque un point. Sa mémoire est peut-être vitale, mais je doute fort que cet homme ait la même opinion de la mienne. Et il est strictement hors de question que j'oublie tout. Qui sait, peut-être me ferait-il oublier mon don, celui de Nathan, les tableaux d'Isaac, les agressions de Sylar… Claire… Non, je n'oublierai pas. Tous les deux, nous _devons_ nous souvenir. C'est pourquoi il nous faudra éviter cet homme à tout prix.

Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qui me dit que nous allons tomber sur les hommes de M. Bennett, ou le père adoptif de Claire en personne? Si ça se trouve, nous serons tout à fait tranquilles le temps que les choses se replacent, que tout rentre dans l'ordre… Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie, au fond, que tout rentre dans l'ordre? Que va-t-il se passer à présent? Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle, ça, elle me l'a dit à plusieurs reprises, mais dans quel but, au juste? Que compte-t-elle faire? Fuir son père adoptif à jamais? Refaire sa vie sous un autre nom? C'est tout à fait ridicule.

« Écoute Claire… »

J'ignore comment formuler ma question. Déjà que cette situation ne doit pas être très agréable pour elle, je ne voudrais pas la brusquer, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit que je ne la prends pas au sérieux, que je me fiche d'elle, seulement… La situation est plutôt délicate.

« Tu espérais quoi, en t'enfuyant de chez toi? »

La voyant baisser les yeux, soupirant profondément, je me sens soudain vraiment très mal. C'est pourquoi, prenant ses mains dans les miennes, que je m'empresse d'ajouter :

« En fait, si je dis ça c'est que… Je veux t'aider, Claire – n'en doute pas, mais… Que comptes-tu faire, à présent? »

Les yeux désormais clos, lorsqu'elle tente de retirer ses mains des miennes, je ne l'en retiens pas. Lentement, je la vois couvrir son visage. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai bien cru qu'elle pleurait, mais je me rends vite compte que c'est tout simplement car elle est perdue. Ne sachant trop que faire – que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de réconforter une adolescente, moi – je me lève de ma chaise, allant m'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Me maudissant mentalement de ne pas avoir une meilleure idée, je me contente de poser délicatement une main sur son épaule.

« J'en sais rien Peter, je sais plus… Je suis mineure, je ne peux rien faire… »

Lorsqu'elle repose ses mains sur la table, elle détourne aussitôt la tête, comme si elle tenait à tout prix à éviter mon regard. Et ce simple geste suffit à m'alerter. Aussitôt, je me redresse et, m'accotant à la table, je pose deux doigts sous son menton et, en douceur, l'oblige à me faire face. J'avale avec difficulté lorsqu'elle me jette un regard embué par les larmes.

« Mon père va bien finir par me retrouver, et là, il me fera tout oublier et… »

Sa voix est chevrotante, elle a perdu toute l'assurance qu'elle possède à l'habitude. Sa personne en entier dégage la crainte et l'inquiétude. Je dois admettre que, moi aussi, si je me trouvais à sa place, je ne serais pas très rassuré de me trouver dans une position semblable. Je comprends bien que ce ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Quitter le réconfort que nous apporte notre chez soit, n'avoir nul part où aller, sans compter que, même si elle fuit son père de la sorte, je suis certain qu'elle lui porte tout de même encore de l'affection, car, même si eux n'ont aucun lien de sang, c'est tout de même lui qui l'a élevé toute sa vie… Tandis que, elle, elle est apparue dans ma vie il y a simplement quelques semaines. C'est dans ce genre de cas que l'on se rend compte à quel point les liens de sang n'importent pas tant que ça, finalement…

Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment de songer à tout ça. Là, pour l'instant, je me dois bien de réconforter la jeune fille qui s'apprête à fondre en larmes à mes côtés. Car, très honnêtement, je n'apprécie pas de la voir dans un état pareil : et je ne dis pas cela pour être égoïste, au contraire, mais bien car je préfère de loin la voir souriante, de façon sincère. Comme lors de notre seconde rencontre…

Elle était venue me rendre visite au poste de police, alors que j'étais encore dans ma cellule. Ils refusaient de me laisser partir, ils me soupçonnaient d'être Sylar. Il faut admettre que c'était plutôt douteux, je venais de faire une chute de plus de dix mètres, j'étais entouré de sang mais je n'avais aucune blessure. Mais ça, c'était à cause du don de la cheerleader. Je dois admettre que cela m'a fait bizarre lorsque je l'ai vu pénétrer dans la cellule dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'elle vienne m'y rende visite. Très franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me voit pas dans un état pareil, je devais faire peur à voir. L'assimilation de pouvoirs était encore rude pour moi, à cette époque, et je le supportais très mal. Toutefois, on aurait dit que le simple fait de la revoir m'avait aidé à me sentir mieux. Il faut dire que j'étais bien content qu'elle s'en soit tirée saine et sauve. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais, au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le simple fait d'avoir sauvé la fameuse pom-pom girl qui m'avait rassuré. Avant même de savoir que c'était elle dont la vie était en jeu depuis le début, j'étais content de l'avoir sauvé, de lui avoir permis de s'enfuir. Alors imaginez ma joie lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était en la sauvant elle que j'allais sauver le monde : d'une pierre deux coups.

Et c'est en la voyant me sourire, ce jour-là, dans la cellule, que je me suis juré que si jamais je venais à la revoir, je ferais mon possible pour que ce sourire reste sur son visage.

« _Tu seras toujours mon héros_ », m'avait-elle dit. Alors pas question que je la laisse tomber, n'est-ce pas?

« Claire, on… on va trouver une solution, d'accord? Je sais pas encore quoi, mais on trouvera bien. Je te laisserai pas tomber, t'inquiète pas. »

D'un geste bref et rapide, elle essuie la larme qui vient de s'échapper à toute vitesse de son œil, comme si elle croyait pouvoir me la cacher.

« Peter, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à me protéger? »

J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est uniquement à cause de la prophétie de Hiro._Sauve la cheerleader : sauve le monde._ Seulement, je sais bien qu'il y a autre chose que cela, même si je ne saurais expliquer ce que c'est. Je ressens tout simplement le besoin de la protéger, aussi obtus cela puisse-t-il sembler.

« Tu es ma _nièce_ », j'essaie de dire le plus naturellement que possible. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. »

Je force un sourire – qui doit véritablement être tout sauf convaincant – puis elle me répond d'un rictus aussi peu franc que le mien. Décidemment, je suis pitoyable.

Puis, elle se lève, me tournant le dos, et inspire profondément, comme si elle essayait de se contenir. Retournant à ses côtés, je m'empresse de lui balancer le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit, aussi ridicule puisse-t-il être.

« Tu… Tu veux que je te commande un truc à manger? »

Mentalement, je me traite de taré pour la énième fois. N'empêche que, à l'heure qu'il est, elle aurait pu être affamée, qui sait, mais je crois bien que, dans ce genre de moments, l'appétit manque – pour ce qui est de ma part, en tout cas.

« Je crois plutôt que je vais aller me doucher, question de me changer les esprits… » me dit-elle après avoir répondu à ma question par un signe de tête négatif.

Restant là sans bouger, je la regarde prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je reste là quelques instants, immobile. C'est lorsque j'entends l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler un peu plus loin que je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé, allant ouvrir la télé, la mettant à la chaîne des nouvelles.

« …'té trouvée morte chez elle, le crâne scié en deux. Cela fait plusieurs fois déjà que nous retrouvons des cadavres dans un état aussi épouvantable que celui de Dale Smither. La dernière victime ayant subi la même horreur était Isaac Mendez, retrouvé mort dans son studio il y a quelques jours. Le plus horrible dans tout ça est que les cerveaux des victimes ont… »

J'ai encore de la difficulté à croire qu'Isaac ait été assassiné par Sylar. Je n'avais tellement rien vu arriver… Il aurait fallu que je puisse empêcher cela de se produire, il était le seul à avoir les réponses à toutes les questions, même s'il n'en était pas conscient. Peut-être avait-il peint un tableau en lien avec mon cauchemar, peut-être avait-il les réponses à mes questions, des explications à me fournir…

Car, il a beau avoir tiré sur Simone, il a beau être la raison de sa mort, Isaac était un partie essentielle de l'histoire. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais su où trouver la cheerleader, qui s'avérait être Claire, et sans cela, jamais je n'aurais pu la sauver des griffes de Sylar. Sans ces tableaux, ce serial-killer aurait désormais la faculté de se régénérer, il serait donc impossible de se débarrasser de lui définitivement. Et, peut-être, aussi, que sans ses tableaux, Hiro Nakamura n'aurait jamais cherché à me rencontrer, peut-être est-ce à cause des œuvres d'Isaac qu'il a pu me prévenir de ce qui allait se produire. Sans oublier sa peinture de New-York atomisé, ce qu'il faut à tout prix empêcher…

Mais qui va me fournir des réponses maintenant qu'Isaac Mendez a été assassiné? J'ai encore tant de questions qui restent sans réponses…

C'est après quelques minutes de profonde méditation que le bruit que fait la porte de la salle de bain en s'ouvrant m'extirpe de ses pensés. En sort ensuite une Claire, vêtue d'un vieux jogging trop grand noir et d'un t-shirt quelconque. Une fois ses choses redéposées sur son lit, elle s'approche du canapé, fixant la télé à son tour.

« Que s'est-il passé? », me demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« Sylar a encore frappé. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, ce fut long, mais j'ai finalement fini! (Décidemment, l'inspiration manquait, pour celui-là…) Comme je vous avais prévenu, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais il faut bien des moments calmes, parfois, non?  
Bref. Vous m'excuserez, ce chapitre était plus court que les autres, mais je vous assure que j'ai fais de mon mieux.  
Dans le prochain chapitre : Peter et Claire sortent de l'hôtel? Où iront-ils, selon vous?_


	4. Chaque réponse amène une question

**Disclaimer** : Comme vous le savez si bien, la série Heroes a été produite par Tim Kring et NBC!

**Notes** : Tout d'abord, je suis VRAIMENT navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps – quelque chose comme une semaine, au fond – MAIS. Ce chapitre est vachement long : constatez-le par vous-même.

Et c'est reparti! Comme je vous l'avais promis – en fait, je n'ai pas promis, mais bon, j'ai dis que je le ferais – dans ce chapitre, Peter et Claire auront à sortir à leurs risques et périls. Certains d'entre vous s'étaient peut-être fait des idées : reste à voir si vous aviez raison!

Sinon – encore hors-sujet – pour la vraiment trop fans comme moi, vous serez sûrement déjà au courrant, mais pour les autres : vous saviez qu'il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui courent à propos de Hayden et Milo? (Pour les ignorants, ce sont les acteurs qui incarnent Claire et Peter) Je ne suis pas une fille à potin mais, en faisant des recherches, je suis tombée là-dessus, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tenter de m'informer davantage, Effectivement, il paraîtrait qu'il y aurait peut-être une histoire entre ces deux-là, malgré leur grosse marge de différence d'âge... J'ai trouvé de nombreuses photos et vidéos où on les voit se balader main dans la main, et ils sont vraiment trop mignons! Vous pouvez trouver plus d'infos en tapant « Hayden Panettiere and Milo Ventimiglia » sur google. Bon, d'accord, je ne trouve pas ça sympa que l'on se mêle autant de leur vie privée mais bon, si on peut pas les voir ensemble dans Heroes, ce serait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux dans la vraie vie! Ils sont tellement adorables!

Enfin bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui!

**Important** : En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de bien important pour ce chapitre... Quoi que, peut-être. À vrai dire, s'il y en a parmi vous qui trouvez que, jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'amour là-dedans, qu'on ne dirait pas – vraiment – que Peter aime Claire, et vice-versa... Et bien, c'est voulu! Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne veux pas écrire une histoire à l'eau de rose qui n'a pas de sens et qui est trop mignonne. Quand même, nos deux héros n'ont pas le temps de s'aimer, vous ne trouvez pas? Et puis bah, il faut faire durer le plaisir, je ne veux pas tout vous balancer d'un coup! Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait venir dans quelques chapitres... Je ne sais juste pas encore lequel! (Je n'ai pas encore prévu ce qui va se passer entre ce chapitre et celui dans lequel j'ai prévu de véritablement faire déclencher le plus gros problème de l'histoire, mais je compte justement y réfléchir en allant me coucher tout à l'heure)

** Mayanera** : Merci de tes encouragements, ça me donne vraiment le goût de continuer! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon genre d'abandonner un tel projet. En plus que j'ai des lecteurs, ce qui est tout à fait extra!

** Misslau** : On verra bien si tu avais raison! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes!

** GossipHeroes** : Génial, une lectrice (ou lecteur?) de plus! Sinon bah, ce que je n'aime pas de la deuxième saison, c'est tout d'abord le fait que Peter ait les cheveux courts. On va s'entendre sur le fait que cela ne lui va VRAIMENT pas bien? Et puis, je déteste Caitlin et West, bon! (On se demande pourquoi...) Enfin bon, contente que tu aimes ma fic jusqu'à présent!

** Kimitsuu** : Aww, si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu aies commencé à la lire! Bah, c'est sûr que tu ne connais pas encore Heroes, mais tant mieux si tu comprends bien jusqu'à présent. Je me sentirai moins boulet lorsque je vais en parler à l'école, puisque toi tu sauras de quoi je parle! Sinon, merci pour ton looong commentaire ma foi fort valorisant, tu sais à quel point j'aime ça, hein! En tout cas, contente que ma plus fidèle lectrice apprécie!

Et, vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir? J'aimerais beaucoup atteindre – minimum – les 50 reviews d'ici la fin de ma fic. Bon, mon autre en a eu 125, mais bon, je n'en demanderai pas trop non plus. M'aiderez-vous à réaliser mon souhait? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : Chaque réponse amène une question**

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que la nuit s'est bien passée, que nous avons incroyablement bien dormi, mais ce serait mentir. Certes, rien de grave ne nous est arrivé, par chance. Je dois admettre que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter : qui sait ce qui aurait pu nous arriver? Je crains tellement pour Claire, je veux à tel point la protéger que j'ai toujours peur de voir Bennett débarquer à n'importe quel instant. Mais bon, nous avons au moins eu la chance d'être tranquilles, cette nuit. En fait, si la nuit ne s'est pas bien passée, c'est surtout car nous avons très mal dormi. Lorsque j'étais éveillé, je me suis bien rendu compte qu'il en allait de même pour ma... colocataire. Elle ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit et, à un moment, elle s'est même levée et est allée s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Bien qu'elle m'ait semblée encore plus ravissante éclairée par les lueurs de la lune, la voir dans un tel état me rend très mal. J'aurais voulu me lever pour aller la voir, mais, sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'il était probablement préférable de la laisser seule un peu.

Toutefois, je suis bien heureux qu'elle fut endormie lorsque je me suis de nouveau réveillé en totale panique suite à mon éternel cauchemar. Je suis par contre parvenu à me contrôler, évitant ainsi de la réveiller en sursaut. Je ne voulais tout de même pas qu'elle s'inquiète à mon sujet à cause d'un simple rêve. (Du moins, j'espère qu'il s'agit d'un simple rêve) Et puis, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, on aurait dit que le simple fait qu'elle ait été là, tout près de moi, m'a énormément rassuré à mon réveil plutôt brutal. Ma crise d'angoisse fut beaucoup moins forte, bien que je me sois tout de même réveillé en sursaut. Mais bon, l'important, c'est que je n'aie pas alarmé l'adolescente qui dort toujours à mes côtés. 

Me redressant dans mon lit, j'étouffe un bâillement tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. À en juger par le peu de lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux, il doit être encore très tôt. Après m'être frotté les yeux afin d'éclaircir ma vue, je jette un coup d'œil au cadran un peu plus loin. Ce dernier indique 6 : 23. Comme je m'en doutais, il est effectivement très tôt. Mais comme je n'arrive plus à retrouver le sommeil – c'est toujours ainsi après chacun de mes cauchemars – je décide de me lever, le plus silencieusement que possible, ne tenant pas à réveiller la belle au bois dormant allongée dans le lit d'à côté. Elle a si peu dormi, cette nuit, je me sentirais mal de l'arracher à son sommeil. 

C'est donc, toujours émettre le moindre son, que je me saisis quelques vêtements, pour ensuite me diriger dans la salle de bain. Là, je dépose mes affaires et m'empresse de retirer mes vêtements, filant aussitôt sous la douche. J'espère simplement que le bruit de l'eau ne réveillera pas Claire, sans quoi je serais vraiment très embêté. 

Sinon, dans un toute autre ordre d'idées, il faudrait vraiment que je commence à réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire. Il faut que j'empêche M. Bennett de mettre la main sur sa fille, en plus de Sylar, qui doit toujours être à ses trousses, et il me faut en même temps trouver moyen d'obtenir les réponses à mes questions. J'aurais bien voulu avoir la chance de revoir Claude, tout d'abord. C'était tout de même lui qui avait commencé à me montrer comment faire usage de mon don, à mieux les tolérer afin de ne pas passer un autre deux semaines dans le coma. Il me montrait comment tous les maîtriser, comment me contrôler... Seulement, après ce qui est arrivé, qui sait si je le reverrai un jour? Il doit encore avoir une dent contre moi, après tout. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir qui il fuit de la sorte, et pourquoi.

En second lieu, il y a ce fichu cauchemar, qui m'obsède vraiment. En plus d'y rêver la nuit, il faut que j'y pense à longueur de journée. Ma foi, c'est à en devenir dingue. Tous les rêves que j'ai fait récemment se sont concrétisés, commençant par celui où je me voyais voler. Bon, d'accord, je dois admettre que la première tentative n'a pas été très concluante, mais sinon, je suis sûr et certain que ce rêve a une signification, et je dois à tout prix trouver ce que cela veut dire. Isaac aurait probablement su, lui...

Et puis, comme mentionné plus tôt, il y a Sylar. D'accord, je l'ai empêché de mettre la main sur Claire, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que je n'aurai pas à la protéger à nouveau? _Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde._ Combien de fois aurai-je à sauver la cheerleader? Combien de fois aurai-je à sauver le monde? Et il faudra bien finir par l'arrêter, ce maniaque, un jour au l'autre. C'est mon devoir de l'empêcher de tuer à nouveau. Après protéger Claire, arrêter Sylar est ma principale mission.

Mais par quoi commencer?

N'en pouvant plus de me casser la tête davantage – elle est si pleine de pensés, d'idées et de questions que je crains qu'elle n'explose – je finis par refermer les robinets. Aussitôt, j'enfile une serviette autour de ma taille et sort de la cabine de douche. Alors que je termine d'enfiler mon jeans, je me rends compte que j'ai laissé mon t-shirt avec le reste de mes affaires. Bon, tant pis.

Sortant de la salle de bain, cheveux trempés et serviette autour du cou, je vais déposer mes affaires rapidement sur mon lit, entreprenant ensuite de m'essuyer les cheveux avec ladite serviette. Entendant de l'agitation dans le lit d'à côté, je me retourne dans l'autre direction, y apercevant une Claire maintenant réveillée, accotée sur un coude.

« Ah, euh... pardon, je voulais pas te réveiller. »

Alors qu'elle étouffe un bâillement, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater qu'elle est magnifique, même au réveil.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Jetant un œil au cadran – 6 : 36 – j'ajoute :

« Tu peux dormir davantage, il est encore tôt. »

Elle me répond d'un signe de tête négatif. Je dois admettre que, si on fait abstraction de l'irritation de ses yeux dû au manque de sommeil, elle n'a pas l'air fatiguée du tout.

« Je n'ai plus sommeil, de toute façon. »

N'empêche que cela ne lui ferait pas de tort du tout de se reposer davantage. Avec tout le stress et la pression qu'elle a sur les épaules, j'ai bien l'impression que les journées vont lui sembler longues. Et les nuits aussi, tout compte fait.

Me rendant soudainement compte que je n'ai toujours rien sur le dos – j'étais sorti torse nu de la salle de bain me disant que, de toute façon, Claire dormait – je m'empresse de me saisir d'un chandail dans mon sac et de l'enfiler.

« Je suppose que ta nuit n'a pas été des meilleures? », je demande, une fois vêtu de façon un peu plus convenable.

« Pas vraiment, non. Disons que je me faisais du souci. »

Et bien nous sommes deux. Si elle pouvait simplement s'imaginer à quel point je peux m'inquiéter à son sujet, c'en est exubérant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a empêché de dormir, en plus de la paranoïa qui m'incitait à croire que quelque chose allait nous arriver durant la nuit. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de me faire des idées, toutefois, pas à ce point, mais il faut admettre que c'est la sécurité de Claire qui est en jeu et que, pour elle, je ferais littéralement n'importe quoi pour la protéger. La simple idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose me rend tout à fait malade. 

Après avoir rangé le reste de mes affaires qui traînaient, je me dirige vers le lit dans lequel elle se trouve toujours, et m'assoit au bord de celui-ci, à ses pieds.

« Je comprends, c'est normal. Prochaine fois, si un truc ne va pas, n'hésite pas à me réveiller. »

D'accord, son sourire n'est pas des plus convaincants, mais il s'agit tout de même d'un sourire. C'est déjà un bon début. Et puis, en de tels moments, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, n'est-ce pas?

Tandis que je me relève de son lit, elle en fait de même, étirant ses bras menus, pour ensuite se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain. Là, elle en ouvre la lumière, se pose devant le miroir, et entreprend de se coiffer, en quelque sorte, avec ses doigts. Probablement une habitude qu'ont les adolescentes de son âge en se levant, qui sait.

Je me dirige à mon tour vers la salle de bain, me saisissant du téléphone sans-fil de la chambre au passage, allant m'accoter au cadre de porte de la petite pièce. Lorsque Claire me jette subtilement un regard via le miroir, j'exhibe le téléphone, comme si répondait tout à fait à la question qui se lit dans ses yeux.

« Un petit-déjeuner, ça te dit? » que je lui demande, agitant l'appareil dans mes mains.

« Avec plaisir! » me répond-elle aussitôt, avec presque, je dis bien presque de l'enthousiasme. Ma foi, son sourire se fait quasiment de plus en plus franc de fois en fois.

Lui souriant brièvement à mon tour, je me retourne et fais quelques pas tandis que je compose le numéro du service de l'hôtel sur le téléphone, portant le combiné à ma joue. Après avoir laissé sonner trois coups, une voix féminine me répond.

« Oui, hum, j'aimerais avoir deux petits-déjeuners du jour, s'il vous plaît. Chambre 23. Oui, merci. »

Après avoir raccroché, je redépose l'appareil sur la table de chevet. Je dois admettre que je suis étonné que cet hôtel offre le service aux chambres : ce n'est tout de même pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Mais bon, tant mieux, cela nous évitera d'avoir à sortir afin de nous nourrir. Disons que cela serait sans doute plutôt risqué de se montrer au beau milieu d'un restaurant fréquenté. Quoi que, peut-être que j'exagère tout simplement les choses, aussi. 

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je regarde Claire sortir de la salle de bain, venir chercher son sac contenant toutes ses affaires pour finalement retourner dans la même pièce où elle se trouvait à peine trente secondes plutôt. Lorsqu'elle referme la porte, je décide moi aussi de me diriger vers mes affaires, sortant mon portable de l'une des poches de mon manteau. M'asseyant sur le lit, je déplie le petit engin, appuie sur quelques touches et le porte à mon oreille.

_Vous avez trois nouveaux messages._

Après quelques instants d'écoute, je finis par la refermer, le remettant à son emplacement. Ce n'est que Nathan qui m'a appelé trois fois au cours de la journée d'hier. Qu'importe, il peut bien attendre, ce n'est pas comme s'il était le premier à m'accorder toute son attention dès que je la demande. Et puis, même si je le rappelais, ce serait pour lui dire quoi? « Ah, tiens, salut Nathan, présentement je suis avec ta _fille_, je l'aide à échapper à son père adoptif, génial hein? » Non, pas vraiment. Alors il peut bien attendre encore... quelques jours, disons. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un bobard assez crédible à lui raconter.

Lorsque l'on cogne à la porte, je m'empresse de me lever, allant répondre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je regrette presque de ne pas avoir vérifié à travers le soupirail qui était de l'autre côté de la porte – cette histoire me rend décidemment paranoïaque, je ne le dirai jamais assez – mais mes inquiétudes se volatilisent aussitôt lorsque je vois un jeune homme en habit poussé un chariot de seconde qualité. Lui faisant place afin d'entrer, ce dernier pousse son fameux chariot jusqu'au centre de la pièce, au même instant où Claire, elle, sort de la salle de bain. Après avoir déposé un pourboire sur l'engin du serveur, je me saisis des assiettes et des deux verres semblant contenir du jus d'orange, le tout avec l'habilité d'un serveur, et l'individu quitte la chambre aussitôt, nous souhaitant un bon appétit d'un air renfrogné.

Alors que Claire siège désormais sur l'un des chaises de la table, je dépose l'une des deux assiettes devant elle ainsi qu'un verre, déposant l'autre du côté opposé de la table, y siégeant à mon tour. Une fois assis devant mon assiette, j'en contemple le contenu : des crêpes avec du coulis aux myrtilles, et un semblant de boule de crème chantilly sur le dessus. Je dois admettre que, après avoir sauté deux repas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire mon difficile. Je devais déjeuner avec Nathan et notre mère hier, mais j'ai dû annuler, et, avec Claire, nous n'étions pas en état de dîner. Espérant que la jeune fille apprécie ce qu'il y a dans son assiette, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne à s'évanouir de famine.

En même temps, nous entamons notre repas, comment ce qui se trouve dans notre assiette çà et là. Content de voir que, de son côté, l'appétit ne manque pas, je porte une première bouchée à mes lèvres. J'épargnerai les moindres détails concernant ce repas, sauf peut-être du fait que, tout au long, nous sommes restés tout à fait silencieux, sans même s'adresser le moindre mot. À vrai dire, pour ce qui est de ma part, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de toutes ces pensés et de toutes ces questions. En particulier une.

Elle ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit et, très franchement, je me trouve fort idiot de ne jamais me l'être posée auparavant. Le jour où Simone s'est fait tuer, lorsqu'Isaac lui a tiré dessus par mégarde... C'était en fait moi qu'il essayait de tirer. Et c'est parce que je me suis rendu invisible qu'il s'est mit à tirer dans tous les sens et qu'il a malencontreusement tiré sur Simone. Seulement, pourquoi donc cherchait-il à me tirer dessus? Si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit un truc du genre qu'il devait sauver le monde, qu'en me tuant, il allait empêcher plusieurs personnes de périr... Mais pourquoi donc n'y ai-je pas songé auparavant? Qu'entendait-il par cela? En quoi suis-je une nuisance pour le reste de la population?

... Mon rêve aurait-il un lien avec toute cette histoire?

Sentant les yeux de Claire me fixer avec davantage d'intensité, je cesse de tâter ce qui reste dans mon assiette avec ma fourchette. Cela doit bien faire quelques instants que je martyrise ce pauvre bout de pâte sans réellement y porter attention.

« Peter, tout va bien? »

Déposant ma fourchette, je m'accote sur mon coude, même si je suis bien conscient qu'il est impoli de se tenir de la sorte à table. Après avoir fixé le vide durant quelques secondes à peine, je relève les yeux sur le visage de la jeune fille à mes côtés, constatant de ce fait qu'elle a dû aller se maquiller dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure, étant donné le fin trait noir faisant davantage ressortir le vert de ses yeux, ainsi que le rose rendant plus brillantes ses lèvres charnues. (D'accord, je remarque peut-être un peu trop les détails, je dois l'admettre.)

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. »

La voyant soulever un sourcil, l'air songeur, je ne peux que déduire qu'elle désire davantage de détails par rapport à mes songes.

« C'est à dire...? »

Exactement. Seulement, là, j'hésite un peu à lui faire part de mes questionnements. Non pas que je veules lui cacher quoi que ce soit, mais je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je désire vraiment. Et ne me prendrait-elle pas pour un dingue si je lui disais que je cherche à tout prix la signification de mon cauchemar? Pour être honnête, je préfèrerais ne pas lui faire part de ce rêve. Cela peut paraître idiot mais, si jamais ce dernier s'avèrerait... prémonitoire, si on veut, autant ne pas l'inquiéter davantage avec cela.

« À vrai dire, c'est que... »

Me mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, je cherche comment formuler ma phrase et mes idées correctement. Si seulement je savais ce que je voulais, cela me serait déjà fort utile.

« J'avais un... ami, qui a été assassiné par Sylar, récemment. »

Faisant une pause devant l'expression de dégoût se lisant sur le visage de Claire, je continue :

« Il avait le don de... De peindre l'avenir. En un sens, ses peintures apportaient des réponses à mes questions. Seulement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de retourner chez lui depuis sa mort... »

Je dois admettre que cela me serait vraiment très utile d'y remettre les pieds, afin de jeter un œil aux dernières peintures qu'a fait Isaac. Depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai été – si on ne prend pas en considération le jour où Simone est morte puisque, à cet instant, j'avais autre chose à faire qu'à regarder ses tableaux – il a dû en peindre plusieurs autres. Et, si ça se trouve, sur l'une d'entre elle figure Sylar, indiquant où le trouver, comment l'arrêter. Ou bien si je dois empêcher un autre événement d'arriver, si j'aurai à protéger Claire de quelque chose d'autre... 

« … Et tu aimerais y retourner dans le but de trouver des réponses à tes questions », termine-t-elle.

Me mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, je détourne les yeux, embêté. Je suis conscient de ce que tout cela implique, à quel point cela peut s'avérer dangereux de sortir, mais je crois qu'il m'est essentiel d'y retourner. Je _dois _y aller, à dire vrai. Si je n'y vais pas, je ne cesserai de me demander si j'aurais trouvé des réponses à mes interrogations, si j'y aurais trouvé des informations vitales… Peut-être qu'au fond, je n'y trouverai rien d'intéressant – bien que j'en doute – mais qui sait si ce ne sera pas le contraire?

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a du danger au-dehors qu'on ne peut pas y mettre les pieds », ajoute-t-elle. « Si tu tiens vraiment à y aller, on ira. »

Je suis bouche-bé de constater à quel point elle a su lire en moi. N'est-ce pas moi qui suis sensé avoir la faculté de lire dans les pensés des gens? N'empêche que, je dois admettre que je suis bien content qu'elle m'ait dit que cela ne lui dérange pas de s'y rendre, car je me sentais plutôt mal de lui demander d'y aller. Heureusement, elle a comprit à quel point il est important pour moi de retourner là-bas malgré les risques que l'on peut prendre en s'y rendant. Décidemment, je serai toujours étonné par la maturité qu'elle possède malgré son âge. 

« Tu es certaine que cela ne te dérange pas qu'on s'y rende? »

Elle me répond en hochant de la tête positivement. Bon, tant mieux. Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré rester ici, à l'abri des risques que nous avons de nous faire repérer par M. Bennett – ou voir même Sylar – mais, en même temps, prenons-nous tant de risques que cela en sortant à l'extérieur?

« Seulement… » je continue, soucieux, « Il serait préférable d'attendre un peu, il n'est peut-être pas très prudent de sortir alors que les rues sont si peu bondées.  
- Tu crois? Moi je pense plutôt le contraire. À une heure pareille, cela m'étonnerait que mon père et ses employés soient au meilleur de leur forme. »

D'accord, là, j'admets qu'elle marque un point. Et puis, dans un autre sens, plutôt ce sera fait, plus tôt on se sera débarrassé de cette tâche… Sans compter que nous sommes à New York, même tôt le matin les rues ne sont pas si désertes que cela, alors, les chances que l'on se fasse repérer ne sont pas vraiment augmentées. 

« D'accord, tu m'as convaincu. »

L'air ravie, Claire se lève rapidement, quittant la table de ce fait. Non mais, est-ce moi ou elle semble même avoir l'air enthousiaste? Peut-être n'apprécie-t-elle tout simplement pas l'idée de rester enfermée de la sorte, à bien y penser.

« On y va oui ou non? »

Me retournant dans sa direction, je constate qu'elle s'est déjà emparée d'un léger manteau (il faut bien se vêtir un peu, nous sommes tout de même en fin de saison), et qu'elle est même en train de l'enfiler. Apparemment, elle ne perd pas de temps, celle-là! Et bien tant mieux, cela va nous empêcher de perdre plus de temps qu'il ne nous faut.

Sourire aux lèvres, je me lève à mon tour, m'empressant de me diriger vers mes affaires. Rendu sur le côté de mon lit, je me saisis de mon manteau, que j'avais laissé traîner sur le sol – à vrai dire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a tendance à être désordonné, seulement, dans cette chambre, il n'y a pas vraiment de rangement. Une fois celui-ci enfilé, je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvrant, puis fait signe à claire de prendre les devants. Nous traversons donc les couloirs et dévalons les escaliers en vitesse, en direction de la voiture qui nous attend patiemment à l'extérieur.

C'est à peine vingt minutes plus tard que nous sommes arrivés à destination, après un trajet durant lequel Claire m'a posé de maintes questions concernant Isaac et ses peintures prémonitoires. Certes, tout ceci ne l'a pas étonnée plus qu'il ne le faut : disons que nous commençons tous deux à être habitués à ce genre de choses.

Une fois le véhicule arrêté, je jette d'abord un bref regard dans le rétroviseur, question de voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un de louche dans les environs. Ne percevant rien de suspect, j'ouvre la portière, disant à Claire d'attendre avant de sortir. Une fois rendu de l'autre côté, je lui ouvre la porte et puis, après avoir verrouillé les portes de la voiture, je la prends par la taille, comme la veille, enclenchant le champ d'invisibilité.

C'est donc tout à fait inaperçus que nous nous rendons à l'appartement d'Isaac. Rendus devant la porte, je fouille dans les poches de mon manteau, puisque c'est là que j'y avais laissé la clé. Une fois la main dessus, je m'empresse de déverrouiller la porte et d'entrer à l'intérieur. 

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies les clés, au fait? » m'interroge Claire.

_Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est juste mon ancienne copine qui l'avait dans la main lorsqu'elle est morte après s'être fait tirer dessus._ Honnêtement, je me vois très mal lui fournir la vérité en guise de réponse. Surtout que je n'ai pas très envie de mentionner Simone, non pas car je souffre encore de sa perte, au contraire. C'est vraiment étrange mais, on dirait que je me suis remis de sa mort vraiment très rapidement. Peut-être trop, même. C'est à se demander si j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, tout compte fait…

« Hum, Isaac me l'avait donné, justement au cas où il décéderait et que j'aurais à revenir ici… » j'invente au fur et à mesure que nous nous avançons à l'intérieur. 

Çà et là se trouvent encore des banderoles mises par la police, étant donné qu'il s'agit de la scène du crime où il a été assassiné. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas laissé le cadavre là et qu'ils aient nettoyé, sans quoi ce serait tout à fait dégoûtant.

Après m'être assuré que tout était parfaitement normal, je me détache de Claire, rompant ainsi le sceau d'invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est venus chercher, déjà? » me demande Claire en regardant les peintures autour de nous.

« Des réponses. »

Alors que la jeune fille contemple les premiers tableaux – ceux que j'ai déjà examinés il y a un bon moment – je continue ma recherche, tentant de trouver les plus récents que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de voir. Car il doit bien y en avoir, le contraire serait insensé… Mais, j'y pense, est-ce moi ou il en manque plusieurs? Il me semble qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus que cela, avant…

M'approchant d'un présentoir où devrait se trouver une peinture, je constate qu'un mot y est collé. Je me rapproche donc davantage, dans l'intention de lire ce qui y est écrit. L'écriture me semble étrangement familière… Ah mais bien sûr! Il s'agit de celle de Simone!

Après avoir lu le bout de papier, je m'en saisis, le rapprochant de mes yeux, comme si je croyais avoir mal lu. Je le relis à plusieurs reprises, croyant m'être trompé. Toutefois, je me rends bien compte qu'il y est bien écrit ce que j'avais lu la première fois : 

_« Le Miroir A Deux Visages », vendu à M. Linderman le 17 Octobre._

Linderman? Mon père n'était-il pas en contact avec cet homme, alors qu'il était en vie? Oui, il me semble bien que c'était son nom, Linderman. Quelle drôle de coïncidence…

Me dirigeant vers un autre présentoir vide, je constate qu'un autre mot s'y trouve, indiquant lui aussi que cette peinture, ainsi qu'une autre, ont été vendues à ce même Linderman. Je continue de faire le tour de la pièce, remarquant à de plusieurs endroits des notes disant que des peintures ont été vendues à ce même homme. Mais pourquoi tenait-il donc à avoir toutes ces peintures?

« Hey, mais c'est moi, sur celle-là! » s'exclame Claire un peu plus loin, l'air stupéfaite. 

« Oui eum, c'est grâce à cela que je t'ai trouvé, à ton lycée, l'autre jour… » je réponds, distrait.

Mettant l'une des notes dans ma poche, je continue mon exploration, songeur.

… Puis je me retrouve finalement devant trois peintures placées l'une à côté de l'autre, de façon tout à fait symétrique. Ma foi, on jurerait qu'elles ont été placées là spécialement pour moi. Sur la première, on peut voir un individu à l'aspect vague, entouré d'une lueur orangée, comme s'il était littéralement en train de prendre en feu, ou quelque chose du genre. Si seulement je pouvais savoir de qui il s'agissait, sur cette peinture…

Sur la seconde on peut voir un autre individu, caché, qui semble guetter subtilement un autre homme dont les mains sont comme en feu. Il est évident que cette peinture n'a pas été faite par Isaac, le style est tout à fait différent des autres. Se pourrait-il que… Que ce soit Sylar qui l'ait fait après avoir assassiné Isaac?

Et, finalement, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la troisième, je me fige littéralement. Sur celle-ci, la personne qui y figure est facilement reconnaissable. À en juger par le décor, je dirais qu'elle se trouve à Kirby Plaza, non loin d'ici. Ses mains semblent être en feu, et sont corps dégage une lumière incroyable, comme s'il allait exploser. Et, cette personne, j'ai la certitude qu'il s'agit de moi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la peinture de New York atomisé sur le sol, les choses commencent à se placer peu à peu dans mon esprit. Ainsi donc, se pourrait-il que la bombe qui va faire exploser la ville soit en fait une personne? Et que cette personne, ce soit moi…?

« Je… Ça ne sert à rien… Il n'y a pas de nouvelles peintures, finalement….

J'ai horreur de mentir, mais je ressens soudain l'immense besoin de partir immédiatement. Et si mes suppositions sont exactes, si c'est bel et bien moi qui vais faire exploser la ville? Se pourrait-il que, prochainement, j'assimile le pouvoir de quelqu'un étant dans la capacité de faire exploser la ville? Réfléchis Peter, réfléchis…

Un souvenir me revient à l'esprit. Cet officier, Parkman… Alors que l'on croyait que j'étais Sylar et que j'étais enfermé, après mon interrogatoire, je les ai entendus parler d'un certain type, un mec radioactif… Si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir de son nom… Ted… Ted Sprite… Ted Sprate… Ted Sprague! Oui, c'était bien son nom, je m'en souviens. Lorsqu'ils parlaient de sa radioactivité, cela voulait donc dire qu'il a un don lui aussi?

« Vraiment? » me demande Claire, surprise.

Pas question que je fasse part de mes pensés à Claire. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter davantage – ou elle me prendrait pour un fou. Toutefois, moi, j'y crois, aussi insensé cela puisse-t-il paraître.

Sans un mot, j'entoure les épaules de l'adolescente, nous rendant invisibles, et m'empresse de sortir de me diriger vers la porte.

Était-ce pour cela qu'Isaac a essayé de me tuer? Est-ce de cela qu'il a tenté de me prévenir? Était-ce de cela qu'il parlait?

Est-ce vraiment moi qui vais atomiser New York? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Après avoir patienté aussi longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Honnêtement, je peux vous dire qu'il m'en a fait baver, celui-là… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi long (plus de 4700 mots!), surtout que je manquais vraiment d'inspiration. D'ailleurs, vous m'excuserez, la fin est plutôt nulle, mais c'est que j'en avais VRAIMENT marre de l'écrire… soupir  
Sinon. Je tenais juste à vous préciser une ou deux petites choses. Tout d'abord, Ted et Matt n'ont jamais pris en otage la maison des Bennett. Donc, Claire ne connaît pas Ted. Deuxièmement, dans les trois peintures que Peter observe, la deuxième a bel et bien été faite par Sylar (d'ailleurs, vous pouvez la retrouver en regardant toutes les peinture de Heroes sur Wikipedia), et la troisième n'existe pas pour de vrai, j'ai dû l'inventer pour les besoins de la cause.  
Aussi. J'ai dressé une liste de tous les chapitres que la fic contiendra et, pour chacun, ai écrit un bref résumé, question de ne pas perdre mes idées. Je croyais arriver à une douzaine de chapitres max, mais finalement, je peux vous dire qu'il y en aura 19! Et je peux aussi vous dire que j'ai vraiment des tonnes d'idées, et qu'il y aura vraiment beaucoup beaucoup d'action…  
Bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! J'ignore toutefois quand je posterai le prochain, mais, je vous préviens, étant donné mon manque de temps, ça risque de prendre un moment, et j'en suis tout à fait désolée!  
Et, pour conclure, dans le prochain chapitre, je vous préviens, il y aura beaucoup moins d'action : au contraire, ce sera surtout des pensés et des paroles.  
On se revoit au prochain chapitre! _


	5. Héros au pays des songes

**Disclaimer** : Heroes appartient à NBC et Tim Kring, et tout le tralala qui va avec !

**Notes** : Bon, juste une petite précision : en ce moment que j'écris les notes, nous sommes dimanche… Je fais juste vous dire ça parce que, quand j'écris des Notes, des Importants ou quand je réponds aux commentaires, je dois toujours en ajouter au fur et à mesure, et parfois je dois même recommencer tout ce que j'ai écris, et c'est plutôt barbant… Mais bon, qu'importe !

Bref, là, nous sommes dimanche et, bien que j'aie dis le contraire à la fin du chapitre précédent, ce chapitre ne me prendra peut-être pas beaucoup de temps à écrire. (Ben, en fait, c'est vous qui le lisez, alors à vous de juger !) J'ai ma journée et ma soirée d'aujourd'hui pour l'écrire, ainsi que ma journée de demain. Mais pas la soirée, car, demain soir, je vais au concert de Three Days Grace ! Enfin bon. Ça doit vous faire bizarre de lire ça étant donné que vous ne lisez pas en même temps que je l'écris… en tout cas. 

Comme je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre ne sera pas rempli d'action. En fait, il tournera surtout autour du cauchemar de Peter, ses interprétations face aux tableaux d'Isaac, et bien sûr de ce qu'il doit faire, pas seulement par rapport au rêve mais aussi par rapport à Claire, et ainsi de suite. Mais bon, ça fait du bien un petit chapitre relaxe de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

(Oh et, en passant, ce n'est peut-être pas très évident mais, le chapitre commence de nouveau dans le rêve de Peter)

**Important** : Au cas où vous vous le demanderiez… Oui, Peter a bénéficié de l'entraînement de Claude, mais il ne savait pas encore le danger qu'il serait, en fait, il voulait juste apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, comme ça.

Aussi, je tenais à vous dire : si jamais vous avez des questions, un truc que vous ne comprenez pas (car tout n'est pas comme dans la série), si vous trouvez qu'il y a un truc incohérent, ne vous gênez pas ! Je suis ouverte à tout, autant aux bons commentaires, aux questions et aux commentaires constructif – j'ai bien dis constructifs, hein. Seulement, je ne suis pas ouverte aux suggestions, puisque j'ai déjà toutes mes idées et que je les aime comme ça. xD

** Kimitsuu : **Bah oui t'es ma plus fidèle lectrice ! T'as lu pratiquement tout ce que j'ai écris depuis qu'on se connaît ! Et puis, pour la chambre 23, j'ai fais exprès. En fait, je croyais avoir mentionné dans le deuxième chapitre qu'ils allaient dans cette chambre, mais apparemment non… En tout cas !   
« Ce serait vraiment très triste si son cauchemar devenait réalité ! » C'est vrai que t'as pas vu la série, toi… xD   
Et hum, il n'y aura pas vraiment de bouts tristes… Quoi que… Peut-être la fin de feras monter les larmes aux yeux, qui sait ! Mais bon, je ne veux pas en dire trop non plus !

** GossipHeroes** : Non mais quand même, moi j'aimais vraiment Milo avec ses cheveux longs, ça lui donnait un petit côté « looser attachant » ! Avec ses cheveux courts, je trouve qu'il a l'air d'un dur – surtout qu'il est devenu vachement musclé ! Il était tout maigrichon avant ! bouche-bée  
En tout cas, contente de savoir que mon histoire se rapproche de la série… Moi aussi, par moments, je me dis que ça pourrait presque être des épisodes ! 

** Misslau** : Non mais c'est vrai que Peter est tellement adorable envers Claire ! (Et Claire envers Peter, aussi.) Non mais, sérieusement, j'ai recommencé à écouter la première saison – je vais d'ailleurs la re-ré-écouter avec Kimitsuu, oui oui ! – et il me semble que ça paraît tellement qu'ils crèvent d'amour l'un pour l'autre ! Juste pour notre plaisir personnel, remémorons-nous des moments qui laissent paraître qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux…

Dans l'épisode 9, lorsqu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois, Peter sait même pas que Claire est la cheerleader qu'il doit sauver et pourtant, vous avez vu comment ils se mangent des yeux ? J'aime tellement cette scène ! Et un peu plus tard quand il la sauve de Sylar, il est tellement… woah ! Pas de mots pour décrire.

Dans l'épisode 11, lorsque Peter est dans une cellule, lorsqu'il se fait arrêté, et que Claire va le voir. D'accord, Peter a littéralement l'air d'un cadavre, mais tout le long de leur discussion, ils sont tellement adorables ! Ils arrêtent pas de se sourire et ils sont tous timides et tous mignons ! Surtout le « You're totally my hero » que lui dis Claire en sortant ! (D'où vient le titre de la fic, d'ailleurs)

Aussi, dans je-ne-sais-plus-quel-épisode, Claire dit à Le Haïtien (mon dieu que ça me fait rire, ce surnom là xD) qu'elle veut voir Peter car il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle se sent en sécurité, et ce même si elle ne l'a vu que deux fois ! Ou encore, lorsque Claude pousse Peter en bas d'un immeuble, et que ce dernier s'écrase sur un taxi pour ensuite se régénérer, ben après il parle de Claire à Claude et la décrit comme « une fille super gentille, avec un magnifique sourire triste ». Aaaawww, trop adorable !

Enfin bon. Sur ce, je vous dis :

Je déteste West, Caitlin, et Elle, et bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre ! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 : Héros au pays des songes**

À la vitesse que bat mon cœur contre ma poitrine, j'ai peine à croire que je suis toujours apte à respirer. Effectivement, encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur tente de s'évader de ma cage thoracique. Mais, le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que la rue est complètement déserte, il n'y a pas un bruit, pas le moindre son. Normalement, une telle ambiance devrait apaiser, et non le contraire ? On dirait que c'est justement ce long et pénible silence incessant qui commence peu à peu à me rendre dingue.

À vrai dire, si mon cœur bat à une telle vitesse, c'est parce j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce qui va se produire. En fait, c'est faux : j'ignore si cela va vraiment se produire, mais j'ai le lourd pressentiment que quelque chose de grave va arriver dans les instants à venir. Ce sentiment d'impuissance me dévore littéralement de l'intérieur, je me sens faible comme jamais, autant moralement que physiquement. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont céder, que _je_ vais céder. Pour une fois, je n'ai plus envie de me battre, je sais très bien que c'est tout à fait inévitable, que je ne pourrai rien faire pour arrêter tout cela. Alors à quoi bon me battre davantage, si ce n'est que pour devenir de plus en plus faible et de perdre du temps ?

Non. Je ne dois pas abandonner. Tant de choses dépendent de mon propre contrôle, désormais. Si j'abandonne dès maintenant, la vie de tonnes de personnes seront mises en jeu, je deviendrai une nuisance pour la population, un véritable danger. Je refuse que des innocents meurent par ma faute, ce serait tout à fait intolérable. Depuis le temps que je travaille si dur, que je m'efforce afin de sauver le monde, je ne serais pas du tout un héros si je baissais les bras dès maintenant, alors que la fin n'est même pas encore arrivée. 

Mais à quoi bon me mentir davantage ? La fin est bel et bien arrivée. Du moins, elle arrivera dans quelques instants. Peut-être que je n'en mourrai pas, mais, au fond de moi, je ne saurais survivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir été la cause de la mort à tant de gens. Ce sera la fin pour eux, la fin pour moi. Le reste du monde continuera à vivre, certes, mais jamais de ma vie je ne voudrai la mort de gens coupables de rien. Ils sont si innocents, ils ne se doutent probablement pas qu'ils vont périr d'un instant à l'autre par ma faute… 

Mais qui va mourir, au juste ? La rue est désertique, il ne semble y avoir personne dans les environs. Peut-être, au fond, ne tuerai-je personne, sauf peut-être moi-même ? Mais comment ont-ils su, alors, qu'une catastrophe les attendant ? C'est tout à fait impossible que la ville soit totalement déserte…

Me retournant, je constate, encore une fois, comme à toutes les autres fois que, finalement, contrairement à ce que je croyais, je ne suis pas le seul être vivant à me trouver sur la 6th Avenue. À de nombreux mètres de là, circulant avec difficulté entre toutes les voitures vides se trouvant dans le rue, se trouvent Hiro Nakamura, son ami Ando, Mohinder Suresh, l'officier Parkman, toujours cette femme blonde, ainsi que cet homme de couleur noir, avec le petit garçon… Tous s'enfuient, paniqué, me jetant des regards apeurés, comme si j'étais un monstre. Puis, sur un trottoir, beaucoup plus loin, se trouve Claude qui, comme toujours, rit aux éclats en regardant dans ma direction. Et puis, sortant d'un immeuble, il y a Nathan, qui reste immobile, l'air grave, bras croisés, qui me fixent avec intensité. Et, comme toujours, il y a elle. Claire.

Courant en sens inverse, elle s'approche de moi, aussi rapidement qu'il lui en est possible – en fait, tout semble se dérouler au ralenti, étrangement. J'essaie de reculer, de m'éloigner d'elle, mais j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont clouées au sol, je n'arrive plus du tout à bouger.

Non ! Je dois parvenir à reculer, à m'enfuir, loin, très loin d'elle… Et pourtant, en un sens, je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir. Je ressens le profond besoin d'avoir sa présence à mes côtés, d'avoir son réconfort, de savoir qu'elle est là. Pourtant, je suis bien conscient que tout cela est beaucoup trop dangereux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens l'égoïste besoin de la serrer contre moi une dernière fois ?

Rendu à proximité de moi, elle cesse d'avancer, me regarder de haut en bas. Comme à l'habitude, ses magnifiques yeux sont embués par les larmes. Faisant de nouveau en pas vers l'avant, elle prend en douceur mes mains dans les siennes, comme si c'était le geste le plus normal du monde. Ce n'est qu'en regardant nos mains jointes que je constate l'éblouissante lumière orangée que dégage les miennes. Je remarque également que la peau de ses mains à elle est littéralement en train de brûler. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas la déranger du tout. Au contraire, elle me dit quelque chose mais, encore une fois, comme aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles, je ne peux comprendre ce qu'elle tente de me dire.

Pour ce qui est de ma part, j'aimerais, comme toutes les fois précédentes, lui hurler de s'enfuir, de partir le plus loin que possible, de s'éloigner de moi. Mais, cette fois, je n'essaie même pas. Ma bouche reste close, et je ne tente rien pour lui dire de s'en aller. Me rend-elle si égoïste que cela ? J'ai honte de désirer sa présence en de instants pareils. 

Puis arrive M. Bennett, saisissant sa fille par le bras, il la tire vers l'arrière avec force, obligeant nos mains à se relâcher. Elle semble se débattre du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais son père adoptif ne semble pas se résigner à la lâcher. Au contraire, il ne fait que l'attire le plus loin que possible, faisant toujours usage de plus en plus de force. Claire, elle, s'époumone, cirant je-ne-sais-quoi, tendant une main dans sa direction. J'ai beau essayé de l'attraper, mes pieds ne semblent toujours pas décider à avancer d'un moindre centimètre.

Voyant Claire s'en aller, ma panique s'accentue davantage. Cette fois, j'ai peine à respirer. Baissant les yeux, je constate que c'est maintenant mon corps en entier qui dégage une lueur éblouissante. J'ai l'impression que, à l'intérieur de moi, mon sang se transforme en acide déferlant dans mes veines, que ma chair prend littéralement en feu. Sous l'effet de la souffrance et de la panique, je hurle à m'en briser les cordes vocales, bien que, encore une fois, aucun son ne s'émane de ma gorge. 

Me réveillant encore une fois en sursaut, je plaque le dos de ma main devant ma bouche, comme si je tentais de m'empêcher d'hurler. Mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais, toutes les fois où j'ai fais ce rêve, jamais je ne me suis réveillé dans un tel état. Mon cœur se resserre et se desserre, me créant une atroce douleur au niveau de la poitrine, le sang bat dans mes tempes si fort que je crains ne pas être dans l'habilité d'entendre le moindre autre son. Sans compter que, j'ai beau tenter de reprendre mon souffle, je n'arrive pratiquement plus à respirer.

« Peter… ? Peter ! »

Mon nom ? Qui peut bien crier mon nom de la sorte ? Claire, évidemment. Pourtant, le son de sa voix me semble si lointain, comme si elle était à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Mon état de panique est si intense que je n'ai à peu près plus conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mon torse se soulève et redescends à une vitesse incroyable, étant donné que je tente de me remettre à respirer – en vain.

À cause de la noirceur, j'ai de la difficulté à cerner ne serait-ce qu'un meuble dans la pièce. Je sens alors quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit, tout près de moi. Logiquement, ce doit être Claire, mais je ne suis même pas dans un état assez lucide pour tourner la tête afin de la regarder. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se pose devant moi que j'ai bel et bien conscience de sa présence, bien que je ne lève toutefois pas les yeux sur elle. Au contraire, je fixe un point quelconque dans l'obscurité, regardant dans plusieurs directions à la fois, toujours affolé. Puis, je sens ses mains se poser sur mon visage. Elle me force alors à la regarder en face. Ce n'est que lorsque mes yeux se posent dans les siens que je parviens à respirer de nouveau, bien que ma respiration soit toujours extrêmement accélérée.

« Peter, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ses mains quittent me visage, allant se saisir de mes poignets. Elle baisse en même temps les yeux et, dès que ces derniers se posent sur mes mains, une expression horrifiée naît sur son visage. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que mes poings sont fermés avec force et que, malgré le peu d'ongles que j'ai, j'ai tout de même réussi à les faire pénétrer dans mes paumes au point d'en saigner. Je m'empresse donc de déplier les doigts, permettant aux plaies de se guérir automatiquement.

« Calme-toi, maintenant… » dit-elle en un souffle alors que sa main vient se reposer sur mon visage.

Etonnamment, ce simple contact me permet de me calmer davantage, bien que le rythme des battements de mon cœur soit toujours un peu plus accéléré que la norme. J'avale donc avec difficulté, commençant peu à peu à me calmer.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se lève, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'à peine quelques instants plus tard qu'elle revient avec une serviette qu'elle vient tout juste de mouiller, revenant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar, c'est ça ? », me demande-t-elle en essuyant le sang de sur mes mains – car il y en a beaucoup plus que je le croyais. Je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Raconte-le moi, ça t'aidera peut-être à te calmer… » 

J'hésite à le lui raconter. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, ou elle croirait que je suis beaucoup trop paranoïaque, que je m'inquiète pour rien. Seulement, je crois qu'elle est dans le droit de savoir ce que je ne cesse de voir la nuit, ce que j'ai vu chez Isaac, mes théories, ce que je pense… Et puis, cela me fera peut-être du bien de lui parler de mes inquiétudes, en fait.

Après m'être décidé à tout lui dire, j'inspire profondément, cherchant mes mots :

« C'est… Ça fait plusieurs jours que je rêve à cela, c'est toujours la même chose, la même catastrophe qi se produit…  
- Quelle catastrophe ? Qu'est-ce qui s'y passe ? »

J'ignore par où commencer, j'hésite. Devrais-je tout lui dire ? Oui. J'ai horreur de lui mentir, je ne serai capable de lui cacher tout cela davantage. Seulement, comment trouver les mots justes ? Bon, autant tout raconter en détails.

« À chaque fois je me trouve au milieu d'une rue, elle est vide, il y a des voitures abandonnées par tout et… Je ressens toujours cette impression de panique, ce mauvais pressentiment… Puis lorsque je me retourne, il y a Hiro Nakamura, Ando, Suresh et – enfin, des plusieurs personnes comme nous -… Il y a aussi Nathan, et puis toi… » 

Je prends une pause, respirant profondément. Les images de mon rêve défilent dans mon esprit à une vitesse folle.

« Puis, il y a mes mains… on dirait que… on dirait que je suis en train de prendre en feu, ou quelque chose du genre… je dégage une lumière aveuglante et… Là il y a ton père qui t'éloigne de moi, puis, cette panique, cette étouffante panique, et cette douleur qui m'envahit, comme si… comme si j'allais _exploser_… » 

Cette nuit, tout me semblait tellement plus réel que d'habitude. Normalement, je ressens toujours très bien la panique, mais jamais je ne l'ai ressenti autant. Sans oublier cette douleur qui m'a assailli à la fin, jamais, dans aucun de mes rêves, je n'ai pu ressentir la moindre douleur. Seulement, là, cette souffrance était si réelle, si atroce… 

« Et tu as peur que cela arrive pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Relevant les yeux vers elle, afin d'examiner son regard, je suis soulagé de constater qu'elle me prend au sérieux. J'ai honte d'avoir cru pendant quelques instants qu'elle me prenne pour un dingue : s'il y en a une qui croit en moi, c'est bien elle.

« Je t'ai menti, Claire. »

Honteux, je détourne les yeux, fixant le vide. Je regrette de lui avoir caché la vérité, maintenant. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

« Quoi ? »

Relevant de nouveau les yeux vers elle, j'inspire lentement avant d'ajouter :

« Chez Isaac. Je t'ai menti. Il y avait de nouveaux tableaux. Je… J'y ai bel et bien trouvé les réponses que je cherchais, enfin je crois… » 

Voyant l'interrogation dans ses yeux, je juge préférable de tout lui dévoiler plutôt que de la faire attendre davantage.

« Trois tableaux. Trois tableaux semblaient me fournir des réponses concernant mon rêve. Sur le premier, il y avait une personne qui, comme moi dans mon rêve, dégageait une lueur aveuglante, comme si elle était sur le point de littéralement exploser. La deuxième – je crois qu'elle a été faite par Sylar, celle-là – représentait justement Sylar en train d'espionner un type dont les mains dégageaient toujours cette même lueur… »

Une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, elle m'incite du regard à continuer dans mes explications.

« … Et, sur la dernière, il y avait moi, comme si je m'apprêtais effectivement à exploser. »

Soudain, elle semble comprendre, bien qu'elle paraisse hésiter un peu à tout prendre au pied de la lettre.

« Alors… Tu crois que tu vas… _exploser_ ? »

Bon, d'accord, je dois admettre que, moi aussi, à sa place, je trouverais cette histoire tout à fait absurde. Une bombe-humaine, c'est un peu particulier comme cas, il faut dire. Seulement, moi, je suis certain que c'est ce qui va arriver. Déjà que mon rêve me laissait croire qu'il allait devenir réalité, les peintures d'Isaac n'ont fait que me le confirmer. 

« Récemment, les flics ont arrêté un type – Ted Sprague – qui, je crois, avait un don. C'était un genre de gars atomique, si on veut… La peinture sur le plancher, chez Isaac, celle de New York atomisée, tu l'as vu ? »

Elle me fait signe que oui. Au fur et à mesure que je parle, les yeux de Claire semblent s'allumer de plus en plus, preuve qu'elle commence à comprendre où je veux en venir.

« Donc, selon toi, tu vas assimiler le pouvoir de ce… Ted Sprague, et… atomiser New York ?  
- Écoute… Ça peut paraître insensé, mais… Mon rêve… Les peintures d'Isaac… Tu ne pense pas la même chose, toi ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis la bombe, que je suis un danger pour le reste de la population ? »

Je suis la bombe-humaine, c'est moi qui vais détruire New York, j'en suis certain, et même si personne ne me croit, j'en ai la certitude. Des tas de gens vont mourir par ma faute…

« Peter, écoute-moi. »

Prenant mes mains – qui ne sont maintenant plus recouvertes de sang – dans ses mains, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, sincère comme jamais.

« Je suis certaine que tu ne deviendras pas une bombe humaine. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas grave si elle ne me croit pas. En fait, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Cela ne me plaît pas vraiment de faire cela, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix de faire semblant de la croire et de mettre mes craintes de côté. Certes, je peux essayer de le faire, mais je ne pourrai pas cesser complètement d'être obsédé par ce rêve. Au fond, si elle ne croit pas que je deviendrai la bombe humaine, cela lui évitera simplement de s'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le faut.

« D'accord. Tu as sûrement raison… » je dis en soupirant. 

Au fond, il y a peut-être certaines chances que je me trompe. Peut-être que Claire a véritablement raison, au fond. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de tasser cette histoire, quelques temps. Sans compter que j'ai autres choses à faire que d'être obnubilé par un rêve : je dois protéger Claire, je dois prendre soin d'elle. Hors de question de la mêler à tous mes soucis.

« Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire avec toute cette histoire… »

Ce sera difficile de ne plus y penser, mais je ferai des efforts. Pour Claire. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète à mon sujet. Elle a déjà assez de choses qui la troublent, ces temps-ci, autant ne pas lui en mettre davantage sur ses épaules.

À ma plus grande surprise, elle vient se blottir contre moi, entourant ma taille de ses bras. Légèrement hésitant, j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras, finissant par la serrer contre moi à mon tour.

« Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir », me dit-elle en un murmure.

Déposant mon menton et mes lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête, je profite de cet instant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« En autant que tu te reposes toi aussi. »

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, à la fois si bien et si songeur.

Je suis navré d'avoir à te mentir, Claire. Seulement, c'est pour ton bien, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci alors que ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire. C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, et non le contraire.

Car, j'ai beau te cacher certaines choses, j'ai beau te cacher mes craintes, tu peux compter sur moi pour te protéger. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon et bien, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins long que le précédent, mais bon, je ne peux pas toujours faire du 4500 mots à toutes les fois, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sinon, vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Préférez-vous les moments avec de l'action ou les bouts d'intimité entre Claire et Peter ?  
Prochain chapitre : de l'action, cette fois ! Ce qui veut dire que nos deux héros vont encore avoir à sortir de l'hôtel. Seulement, une surprise les attend…  
Quelles sont vos suppositions pour le prochain chapitre ?  
On se revoit bientôt dans le prochain chapitre qui portera le nom de « Cernés dans les deux sens du terme » ! (Quel jeu de mot pitoyable, ma parole ! xD)_

**  
**


	6. Cernés dans les deux sens du terme

**Disclaimer** : Okay, j'admets que je commence un peu à être tannée, là. Bref, Heroes belongs to NBC and Tim Kring, and etc!

**Notes** : Finalement, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre du tout pour le dernier chapitre! Je suis contente, je l'ai fait vraiment rapidement, pour une fois. Mais bon, en même temps, je ne veux pas poster trop fréquemment non plus. Pourquoi? Tout d'abord, car il faut bien faire durer le plaisir un peu. Effectivement, je serais un peu triste si je devais finir ma fic dans une semaine… Et puis, aussi, quand je poste mes chapitres trop rapidement, ça ne vous laisse pas le temps de poster un review. Et j'en veux des reviews, moi! Au pire là, si par exemple vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 5, et que le chapitre 6 est aussi posté, et bien, postez donc un chapitre pour les deux chapitres! Et puis, j'espère que je n'ai pas de lecteur mystères, hein! En tout cas, si jamais il y a des gens qui lisent ma fic et qui ne se prononcent pas, eh bien faites-le! Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de savoir que des gens me lisent, donc, n'hésitez pas à commenter ma fic – et sachez que j'adooore les longues longues reviews!

Sinon. Comme je vous l'avais promis, ce chapitre contiendra de l'action! Bien, en fait, comparé aux chapitres à venir, il n'y en aura pas tant que ça, mais… Roh, avouez que ça vous donne envie de savoir la suite, hein? Je ne veux pas vous en dire trop, mais je peux vous dire que le plus gros de l'histoire débutera enfin dans le chapitre huit. Comparé à ça, ce sixième chapitre, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

En ce moment que j'écris ces notes, nous sommes toujours dimanche le 13 janvier, j'ai posté le 5ème chapitre cet après-midi, il est 23:39. Oui oui, j'écris tard, moi! Je devrais terminer ce chapitre demain, à vrai dire. Car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, demain, je vais au concert de Three Days Grace au Métropolis de Montréal et, comme normalement j'habite à Québec, je manque les cours. J'ai donc toute ma journée de libre demain, et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à ne rien faire! Je vais donc terminer ce chapitre, ainsi que commencer à travailler mon personnage pour notre futur rp basé sur Heroes à Kimitsuu et moi… (je vous en redonne des nouvelles!) Toutefois, si je n'ai pas eu assez de commentaires sur le chapitre 5 à mon goût, je ne posterai peut-être pas le sixième tout de suite demain! (Je suis machiavélique, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser des reviews, bon.)

En tout cas, qu'importe! (J'ai vraiment le don d'être impertinente, moi… Mais bon, avouez que vous aimez mon blabla d'avant-chapitre.) ****

Important: J'ai récemment découvert l'adresse de l'appartement de Peter. Dans le deuxième chapitre, j'en avais inventé une, mais, à l'avenir, je ferai toujours usage de la vraie. Désolée de ce petit changement! Aussi, je tiens à préciser que la majorité des lieux sont existants. Les adresses des personnages, les hôtels, etc… D'ailleurs, vous pouvez même trouver des photos des chambres sur internet! Par exemple, là, Peter et Claire sont au Herald Square. Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez vous rendre sur le site de l'hôtel et voir à quoi les chambres ressemblent! (Je ne fais pas mon travail à moitié, hein?) Sauf que je viens tout juste de découvrir que c'était possible, et je me rends compte à l'instant qu'il n'y a pas de table à manger dans les chambres du Herald Square, ni de canapé… Mais bon, ça vous dérange si on fait semblant qu'au lieu d'une table de travail il y a une table de cuisine et qu'il y a bel et bien un canapé? Navrée de cette petite erreur également! C'est juste que je ne tiens pas tout particulièrement à changer mes idées juste parce que c'est pas EXACTEMENT identique dans la vraie vie…****

Lokyaz: Mais évidemment que ce couple est fabuleux, je n'écrirais pas une fic sur eux, sinon! Et puis, comme tu me l'as fait constater l'autre jour, c'est vraiment rare que je tripe sur des couples hétéros. En fait, c'est pas que je suis une gai super trop addicted. C'est juste que j'aime les couples spéciaux, qui ont du punch… Les couples gais, c'est hot. Mais l'inceste, c'est… woah! J'aime l'inceste, moi. En un sens, ça me frustre que Peter et Claire soient parents, car à cause de cela, il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux dans la série. Mais avouez que, pour une fanfic, ça ne fait que rendre ça encore plus mordant?  
En tout cas, ravie que ce chapitre t'ait ravi! (Ouais, bon, d'accord, ça se dit vraiment mal.) ****

Kimitsuu: (Yay, encore une longue review!) Okay, rassure-moi, c'est parce que tu étais fatiguée que le titre de ce chapitre t'a fait rire? xD  
Et puis, moi aussi j'aime lorsque les deux protagonistes (woah, le mot!) sont encore au stade où ils sont timides. C'est toujours le «avant» qui est le plus le fun, je trouve. Mais bon, faut dire que Peter n'ait pas encore conscient que Claire le laisse moins indifférent qu'il ne le pense. Pour lui, c'est tout à fait normal, quoi. Faut pas oublier que notre Peter, c'est un vrai petit garçon! (Non mais vous vous souvenez, dans le premier épisode, lorsqu'il se réveille dans le taxi et que, sur l'autobus d'à côté, il voit une photo de Nathan? Non mais le sourire de petit garçon qu'il fait, c'est trop adorable!)  
Et inquiète-toi pas qu'on va les écouter ces épisodes! Faudrait que tu viennes dormir chez moi prochainement, ou moi chez toi, alors on pourra en écouter des tonnes, et aussi discuter de notre futur rp!  
Puis, finalement, pour l'affaire de Peter qui coince Claire contre un mur, je sais pas si cela va arriver, faudrait que j'y réfléchisse… Car, faut quand même penser que Peter il est tout doux avec Claire, et que pour rien au monde il ne la brusquerait! Mais bon, on verra bien. xD  
En tout cas, je te laisse voir si tes suppositions s'avéraient justes! ****

Misslau: Wah, j'aime quand vous faites des suppositions, c'est amusant! Constate par toi-même si tu avais vu juste!  
Sinon, évidemment que j'ai remarqué le sourire qu'il lui fait! C'est sûrement le sourire le plus craquant de l'histoire du cinéma! Et, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais, Milo a un problème avec sa bouche, ce qui fait qu'elle est fréquemment décalée vers la droite. Ma sœur se moque toujours de lui mais moi je l'aime, sa bouche! xD (Milo est juste incroyablement mignon, on peut pas le nier.)

Oh et, j'oubliais, je vous ai réservé une petit surprise pour la fin!

Donc, en espérant que ce chapitre sache combler vos attentes, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Cernés dans les deux sens du terme **

Il doit être approximativement sept heures du matin, présentement. Je suis toujours allongé dans mon lit, fixant le plafond à la fois avec intensité et avec latitude : il faut comprendre là que, finalement, je n'ai jamais réussi à me rendormir. Il devait bien être quelque chose comme trois heures trente lorsque je me suis réveillé en panique, cette nuit. Un peu de sommeil ne m'aurait pas fait de tort du tout, il faut l'admettre. Seulement, il me semble impossible de fermer l'œil.

J'ai beau m'être dis de ne pas trop me casser la tête avec toute cette histoire, je n'y parviens tout simplement pas. Les images des tableaux d'Isaac ne cessent de me revenir à l'esprit, sans compter celles de mon cauchemar, qui me terrifient à chaque fois qu'elles renaissent dans ma conscience. Je suis certain que cette catastrophe va se produire, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de croire le contraire. Pas même Claire. Bon, peut-être que les choses ne se dérouleront pas exactement comme dans mon rêve, mais l'élément crucial est probablement vrai : la bombe humaine. Moi.

Mais que faire ? J'ignore quand et où cela va se produire. Si je me fie à mon rêve, ce sera au beau milieu de la 6th Avenue, et si je me fie aux tableaux d'Isaac, ce sera au Kirby Plazza. Dois-je rester sur mes gardes tout ce temps en espérant que cela n'arrive pas ? Dois-je éviter de rencontrer Ted Sprague ? Mais si j'évite de le croiser, qui sait si Sylar n'acquerra pas son pouvoir ?

Étant pris d'un soudain mal de tête, je me redresse dans mon lit, saisissant mes tempes entre mes mains. Bon, d'accord, je devrais peut-être suivre les recommandations de Claire et cesser d'y penser un peu, sans quoi mon crâne va littéralement exploser. C'est donc pourquoi je décide de me lever, jugeant malsain de continuer à rester étendu dans mon lit de la sorte.

Me retournant vers le lit de Claire, je constate avec joie qu'elle dort. Tant mieux, elle en a bien de besoin. Elle n'a pas dormi beaucoup, cette nuit, puisque, lorsque je me suis réveillé en panique, elle était déjà éveillée. Je me demande vers quelle heure elle s'est endormie. Mais bon, qu'importe, laissons-la se reposer le plus que possible. Elle semble si paisible… Lorsqu'elle est éveillée, ses traits semblent toujours tirés par l'inquiétude. Elle est beaucoup plus belle lorsque ses traits sont doux et calmes.

M'approchant de son lit en silence, je me penche, lentement – bien que j'ignore tout à fait en quoi faire cela m'est utile – et, doucement, je dégage son visage d'une mèche rebelle qui s'y était glissée, allant la placer délicatement derrière son oreille. Puis je constate le très léger retroussement du coin de ses lèvres en un sourire, aussi subtile soit-il.

Ainsi donc, elle ne dormait pas vraiment.

Un sourire naissant à mon tour sur mes lèvres, je me détourne de la jeune fille supposément endormie, je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière moi. Après m'être dévêtu, je pénètre dans la douche, activant les robinets. Étrange comme la bonne humeur est si vite arrivée.

C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard que je ressors de ladite douche, jugeant préférable ne pas y rester trop longtemps, sans quoi je vais vite retomber dans mes pensés négatives – soit mon rêve, et tout ce qui vient avec. Et j'aimerais rester positif, aujourd'hui. Pour Claire. J'aimerais essayer de lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Après m'être habillé, je sors de la douche, traînant toujours mes affaires, constatant que ladite adolescente est désormais assise sur son lit, me regardant, un bref sourire affiché sur le visage. Je vais donc porter mon sac à son endroit de rangement initial, pour finalement aller m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, de l'autre côté, me plaçant face à la jeune fille. Je reste toutefois silencieux, toujours avec ce même sourire béat sur le visage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle m'interroge du regard que je me décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu as réussi à dormir, finalement ? »

Après avoir hoché de la tête, elle ajoute :

« Une quarantaine de minutes au moins, je dirais. »

Bon, d'accord, cela peut paraître que très peu dans une nuit, mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien. J'aimerais simplement qu'elle parvienne à dormir davantage – bien que, cette nuit, c'est en grande partie de ma faute si elle a été à ce point privée de sommeil.

« Et toi… » commence-t-elle en se levant.

Se penchant vers moi de façon à ce qu'uniquement quelques centimètres séparent nos visages, elle semble fixer mes yeux.

« … à en juger par l'épaisseur de tes cernes sous les yeux, tu ne t'es pas rendormi. »

Est-ce que je ressemble à un cadavre à ce point ? Il est vrai que, tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, lorsque je me suis regardé dans le miroir, j'ai effectivement constaté que j'étais dans un piteux état, mais je ne croyais pas que mon manque de sommeil était si apparent. Enfin bon, tant pis, je ne peux rien y faire pour y remédier, puisque je n'arrive plus à dormir de mes nuits – ou presque.

Puis elle s'éloigne, l'air moqueur. Je pourrais dire avec exactitude ce qu'elle va faire : elle va se diriger va la salle de bain, se planter devant le miroir, va recoiffer rapidement sa chevelure de ses doigts, pour finalement pester contre ses « horribles cheveux » que, quant à moi, je trouve tout à fait sublime. Et, comme je l'avais prédis, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait.

« Tu veux que je nous commande un petit-déjeuner ? » que je lui propose.  
« C'est déjà fait ! » s'exclame-t-elle l'air fier. « J'ai commandé lorsque tu étais sous la douche. 'Devrait arriver d'ici une minute. »

À peine a-t-elle terminé sa phrase que l'on cogne à la porte. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me lever de mon lit qu'elle s'élance déjà vers la porte, pensant toutefois à regarder à travers le soupirail s'il s'agit bien du serveur. Elle ouvre donc la porte, faisant signe au jeune d'entre d'une façon, ma foi… joyeuse ? Je suis étonné de sa soudaine bonne humeur, je dois l'admettre.

M'approchant du serveur, je lui refile l'argent nécessaire afin de payer le repas et m'empare des deux assiettes, Claire, elle, saisit les deux verres et, le serveur, lui, nous souhaite un bon appétit de son air toujours aussi déplaisant qu'à l'habitude.

Nous allons donc nous asseoir à la table, siégeant chacun à la même place qu'hier. Je pose l'assiette de Claire devant cette dernière, et elle m'offre l'un des deux verres qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui » je lui fais remarquer tout en entamant mes œufs benedicts.  
« C'est possible.  
- Et en quel honneur ai-je droit à des expressions si radieuses, ce matin ? »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres alors qu'elle porte son verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé à ses lèvres.

« En fait », dit-elle en redéposant ledit verre, « moi aussi j'ai fais un rêve, cette nuit. »

À en juger par son expression, je suis près à jurer que son rêve est particulier et que le simple fait d'y repenser l'amuse. C'est pourquoi je m'empresse de lui demander en quoi consistait ce fameux rêve.

« On était à une fête foraine, toi et moi, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de gens autour de nous, mais c'était comme si on était seuls… Il y avait de la musique, une mini-foire, de la barbe à papa… »

Lorsqu'elle retient un rire, je ne peux empêcher mon sourire de s'élargir davantage.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça, selon toi ? » que je lui demande, amusé.

« J'en sais rien… Seulement, ce sentiment de liberté, de légèreté, tous ces rires… Il me semble que, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela m'a rendu de très bonne humeur, à mon réveil. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement car j'adore les fêtes foraines ! »

Puis, tout en jouant avec son repas avec sa fourchette, les yeux baissé, elle se met à rire.

« C'était vraiment n'importe quoi comme rêve ! » s'exclame-t-elle, toujours en riant.

Ma foi, son rire est contagieux.

« Rappelle-moi de t'y amener, un de ces jours. », j'ajoute en accotant mon menton sur mon poing, la regardant tout en lui souriant.

Je dois admettre que cela fait vraiment du bien de se détendre de la sorte. Moi qui craignait ne pas la revoir sourire, ne pas entendre son rire avant des lustres. Je suis content de savoir que, malgré tout ce qui se passe, elle parvient tout de même à se changer les idées, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ce n'est effectivement pas très bon pour le moral de toujours vivre dans l'inquiétude et dans une situation aussi négative et déprimante. Certes, nous ne pouvons pas réellement nous sortir de cette situation pour l'instant, mais cela fait du bien de faire comme si tout était normal, par moments. 

« Content de te voir sourire de nouveau », j'ajoute après un bref moment de silence, piochant silencieusement dans mon assiette.

Une fois notre repas terminé, je m'empare de la vaisselle, me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvre donc, déposant les assiettes et les verres sur la petit tablette prévue à cet effet de l'autre côté de la porte, pour finalement la refermer.

Par la suite, je retourne à mes affaires, saisissant mon manteau pour, encore une fois, sortir mon portable afin d'en écouter les messages.

« _Vous avez deux nouveaux messages._ »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cela fait quand même un bon moment que je n'ai pris aucun appel, après tout.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » me demande Claire une fois que j'ai terminé d'écouter ces deux messages.  
« Nathan. »

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas vraiment mentionner mon frère devant elle. Disons que, malgré tout ce temps, ça me fait toujours étrange de penser que Nathan est son père biologique. C'est tout de même une drôle de coïncidence, il faut l'admettre. Mais bon, cela ne fait que me fournir une autre raison de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger.

« C'est vrai que cela fait quand même deux jours que je ne donne pas de suite à ses messages… »

Me mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre – c'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude que j'ai pris – je commence sérieusement à me demander si je devrais l'appeler. Mais si je le fais, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Je préfère qu'il ne soit pas au courant que Claire s'est enfuit de chez elle et que je l'aide à se cacher. Moins il y aura de gens au courant de cette histoire, mieux ce sera.

« On peut aller le voir, si tu veux. »

Étonné de sa proposition, je me retourne vers elle, surpris.

« Bah quoi ? J'aime pas rester enfermée ici… »

Bon, d'accord, elle marque un point, puisque moi aussi je n'apprécie pas trop de devoir rester cloîtré ici à longueur de journée. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête en cage, et ce n'est pas trs amusant.

« Mais c'est risqué, pour nous, d'aller dehors. »

Elle se contente de me répondre par un simple haussement d'épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait éperdument. Je continue donc de me mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre avec intensité, perplexe. À dire vrai, j'aurais effectivement besoin de sortir, aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, il faudrait que je retourne chez moi chercher quelques affaires, et j'aurais également besoin des coordonnées du Dr. Suresh. J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible que quelqu'un pouvant générer de l'énergie radioactive pourrait se transformer en bombe humaine… Et il faudrait que j'aille voir Nathan, aussi.

« Donc, ça ne te dérangerait pas si l'on sortait aujourd'hui ?  
- Pas du tout. »

À la vitesse qu'elle m'a répondu, je suis convaincu qu'elle est sincère et qu'elle se fiche pas mal des risques que l'on prend en sortant à l'extérieur.

« Bon. Car, justement, j'aurais certains trucs à faire… »

Certes, ce n'est rien de bien vital, mais de tout de même un tantinet important.

« Parfait ! » s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste. « Laisse-moi juste aller me doucher, et on y va !  
- Tu peux prendre ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé. »

Sur ce, elle s'empare de ses affaires, allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, ouvrant la télévision à la chaîne des nouvelles, question de m'informer de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Après vingt minutes, pas une fois ils n'ont mentionné une nouvelle agression de Sylar. Et, honnêtement, selon moi, ce n'est pas très bon signe.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à nouveau, je vois Claire en sortir la tête, cheveux trempés, regardant dans ma direction.

« Ils ont parlé de Sylar ? », me demande-t-elle.

Je lui fais signe que non. Signalant qu'elle aussi trouve cela étrange, je l'entends sortir quelque chose de son sac, toujours dans la salle de bain. Puis, elle referme la porte, et le bruit de son séchoir à cheveux ce fait entendre. En attendant qu'elle ait terminé de se préparer, je commence peu à peu à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien dire à Nathan, car je dois trouver une excuse potable pour justifier le fait que je ne réponde plus à mes appels depuis deux jours, et pourquoi je serai absent dans les jours à venir.

C'est environ un quart d'heure plus tard que Claire ressort de la salle de bain, ses affaires en main, et qu'elle va reporter ces dernières sur son lit. Pourtant, elle retourne aussitôt devant le miroir, semblant se brosser les cheveux avec acharnement. Amusé par son comportement, je vais à sa rencontrer, m'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

« Saleté de coiffure indomptable », peste-elle lorsque j'arrive à ses côtés.  
« Allons… » je soupire en lui retirant sa brosse à cheveux des mains. « Tu es resplendissante. »

Elle tourne instantanément la tête en ma direction, l'air pas très convaincu pas mes propos.

« Je t'assure ! »

Un bref sourire refait apparition sur son visage.

« Bon, d'accord. », finit-elle par dire en soupirant. « Je suppose qu'on peut partir, maintenant. »

Ravi de l'avoir convaincue, je retourne à mes affaires, me saisissant de mon manteau et de mon sac, imité par ma colocataire temporaire. Une fois tous deux vêtus, nous quittant la chambre, puis l'hôtel, le tout d'un pas un peu trop nonchalant. Et, comme à l'habitude, c'est toujours sur nos gardes que nous nous dirigeons jusqu'à la voiture.

Suite à une bonne quinzaine de minutes de route, la voiture débouche à l'angle de Center et Canal, pour finalement arriver au numéro 1407. Exactement comme nous l'avons fait précédemment, une fois sortis de la voiture, j'entoure la taille de Claire de mon bras, nous rendant tous deux invisibles, après m'être bien assuré que personne ne pouvait nous voir disparaître.

Comme à la fois précédente, rendue à la porte de mon appartement, je sors mes clés de ma poche et, logiquement, enfonce la clé dans le verrou. Toutefois, lorsque je la tourne, aucun déclic ne se fait entendre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » me demande la jeune fille devant mon air soucieux.  
« La porte n'était pas verrouillée… »

Nous gardant toujours invisibles, j'ouvre lentement la porte, quelque peu inquiet. Je suis tout à fait certain de l'avoir verrouillé la dernière fois que nous sommes venus. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Pénétrant avant Claire, en la tenant toutefois fermement, je tends l'oreille. Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes complètement entrés à l'intérieur que je peux voir que tout est sans dessus-dessous. Alarmé, j'entre à toute vitesse, m'assurant qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Partout, tous mes tiroirs ont été vidés de fond en comble et retournés, étalant de nombreux papiers et autres effets personnels partout sur le sol.

« Oh seigneur… » s'exclame Claire, horrifiée.

Trouvant préférable de ne pas nous attarder ici plus longtemps que nécessaire, je referme la porte, me détachant de l'adolescente, m'empresse de filer dans ma chambre – où, là aussi, tout est en désordre – ramasse quelques affaires, pour finalement partir à toute vitesse en direction de la cuisine. Là, je m'empresse de ramasser une note sur le réfrigérateur où on peut lire les coordonnées de Mohinder Suresh. Ceci fait, je cours rejoindre Claire, et nous quittons les lieux sur-le-champ.

« Tu crois que c'est mon père qui a fait ça ? » me demande-t-elle une fois que nous sommes retournés dans la voiture.  
« Sylar ne se serait certainement pas donné cette peine. »

Bennett est donc à notre recherche, et se doute que nous nous cachons quelque part dans New York. Génial.

« Bon. On file chez Nathan, puis on retourne chercher nos affaires à l'hôtel. Il va falloir quitter la ville. »

Tous deux plutôt inquiets, nous n'osons prononcer le moindre mot durant le reste du trajet. À chaque intersection je jetais des regards nerveux dans mon rétroviseur, craignant d'être suivi. Heureusement, il n'y a personne de louche en vue. 

Quitter la ville… pour aller où ? Brooklyn ? Non, c'est beaucoup trop proche, cela serait trop facile de nous retrouver. Quoi que, en un sens, Bennett doit probablement s'attendre à ce que l'on aille se réfugier loin de la ville… Disons que, dans les deux cas, nous courrons de nombreux risques.

Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, après nous êtes à peine adressé quelques mots, que nous arrivant au manoir Petrelli, où réside Nathan, à Hyde Park. Bien que le trajet fût pénible, j'ai l'impression que cela ne fait que commencer.

« Il serait préférable que Nathan ne sache pas que tu es avec moi… »

Il me passerait sûrement un savon en me disant que ce que je fais n'a pas de sens, que je vais m'attirer des ennuis… Car, contrairement à lui, je me fiche pas mal de prendre des risques si c'est pour Claire.

« Tu comptes me laisser seule dans la voiture ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète.  
« Non, ce ne serait pas très prudent… »

Bon, j'admets que je n'en aurai probablement pas pour longtemps, mais je refuse catégoriquement de la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Mais comment l'amener avec moi sans que Nathan sache qu'elle est là ? Je peux nous rendre invisible tous les deux, mais pas seulement elle…

« D'accord eum… Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans le hall. Comme à chaque semaine, Heidi et les enfants seront sortis, et ma mère ne sera certainement pas là. Donc, personne ne te verra. »

Après avoir hoché de la tête, elle sort de la voiture, en même temps que moi. Par réflexe, je regarde autour de nous, m'assurant qu'aucun indésirable ne soit dans les environs. Rendus devant la porte, alors que je m'apprête à sonner, j'arrête mon geste. Si je sonne, Nathan va venir ouvrir la porte et, de ce fait, il verra Claire. Non, vaut mieux faire usage de la clé de la maison.

Sortant celle-ci, je déverrouille la porte, ouvrant celle-ci. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y a personne à proximité, je fais signe à Claire d'entre, et lui demande de m'attendre là, lui signalant que je ne serai pas long.

« Nathan ? », j'interpelle, me dirigeant vers le bureau de celui-ci.

« Peter ? », j'entends répondre, au bout d'un couloir.

Rendu au cadre de la porte du fameux bureau – qui est, par chance, loin du hall d'entrée – je salue mon frère.

« Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste. C'était ouvert donc, je me suis permis d'entrer.  
- Ça va, ça va. Mais où étais-tu, bon sens ? Ça fait deux jours que j'essaie de te rejoindre ! »

S'approchant de moi, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, l'air soucieux. Malgré le fait qu'il soit trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre, je sais bien qu'il s'est inquiété à mon sujet. C'est compréhensible, après tout. Je suis récemment tombé dans le coma pendant deux semaines, pour ensuite m'enfuir et ne plus donner signe de vie pendant plusieurs jours – ces jours où j'ai bénéficié des entraînements particuliers de Claude. À peine fus-je revenu que je disparais aussitôt. Moi aussi je me ferais fais du souci, je dois l'admettre.

N'empêche que, là, je dois trouver un prétexte crédible pour justifier ma soudaine disparition. Moi qui n'ai jamais été doué en mensonges, cela risque d'être foireux. Mais bon, je vais tenter ma chance :

« En fait, c'est que… C'est pour les funérailles de Simone. La cérémonie est demain et, comme elle a de la famille à Nevada, la cérémonie aura lieu là-bas, je dois donc partir aujourd'hui… »

À vrai dire, les funérailles de Simone ont eu lieu il y a de nombreux jours, mais mon frère n'est pas au courant de cela, lui. Sans compter qu'elle n'a jamais eu de famille à Princeton et que ce n'est pas là du tout que Claire et moi irons.

« Ah, je vois. Vraiment désolé, pour Simone. »

Je me contente d'hausser l'épaule, me forçant – oui, me forçant, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il être – d'avoir l'air encore attristé par la mort de celle-ci.

« As-tu besoin d'argent pour t'y rendre, ainsi que les préparatifs ? Tu n'iras certainement pas à des funérailles avec un sweatshirt… », dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Je n'osais pas te le demander mais, j'admets que je suis un peu dans le manque, ces derniers jours… », je lui réponds, embarrassé.

J'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur de demander de l'argent à mon frère. Seulement, comme je ne travaille plus depuis un moment déjà, si ça continue je vais me ramasser dans la rue. Et j'ai bien besoin d'argent pour m'occuper de Claire…

« C'est vrai que tu ne travaille plus, aussi. »

Je le vois donc aller fouiller dans ses affaires, sortant une enveloppe pour ensuite la remplir de billets.

« Toujours occupé à sauver le monde ? », me demande-t-il en me remettant l'enveloppe.

Je n'ose même pas vérifier combien il y a mit.

« J'essaie. »

Serrant Nathan en une accolade fraternelle, je le remercie, m'excusant du fait que je doive déjà repartir. Il me demande de lui donner des nouvelles si possible, je lui dis que oui, le tout le plus rapidement que possible. Puis, je range la fameuse enveloppe dans une poche intérieure de mon manteau, souhaite une bonne journée à mon grand frère et m'empresse de retourner vers le hall.

Là m'attend Claire, accotée sur le bord du mur. Sans un mot, nous quittons la demeure, retournant à la voiture.

« Bon, eh bien, il devrait arrêter de me laisser des dizaines de messages dans les jours à venir », je m'exclame en démarrant la voiture.

« Donc, là, on retourne chercher nos affaires ?  
- Exactement. »

Il est facile de constater que l'inquiétude règne, et que nous sommes tous deux sur le gros nerf. Claire semble désespérée et paniquée à la fois. Et bon sens que j'ai horreur de la voir ainsi.

« Ça va aller, Claire, » je lui dis en prenant sa main dans la mienne. « On sera bientôt davantage en sécurité. »

Malgré mes paroles, je sais bien qu'elle est toujours aussi nerveuse. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le gros nerf, il faut dire. Cela explique probablement pourquoi nous le trajet vers l'hôtel s'est fait lui aussi dans le silence le plus total.

C'est donc suite à plus de cinquante minutes que nous pénétrons dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Le plus rapidement qu'il nous en est possible, nous ramassons le peu de nos choses se trouvant dans le chambre. Ceci fait, nous descendons à l'accueil en quatrième vitesse.

« Merci d'avoir choisi le Herald Square, j'espère que vous séjour ici vous a plu ! » me balance la dame de l'accueil lorsque je lui remets les clés de la chambre. Je lui réponds d'un bref sourire forcé, et m'empresse de me saisir de la main de Claire alors que nous nous dirigeons à la halte jusqu'à la voiture.

« Où on va, maintenant ? » m'interroge-t-elle une fois nous êtres installés.  
« En fait, je… J'avais pensé qu'il serait préférable de partir assez loin d'ici. Je me disais donc qu'on pourrait aller dans un hôtel à Princeton temporairement. »

Effectivement, il serait sûrement mieux de ne pas trop nous attarder aux mêmes endroits. J'ignore combien de temps cette partie de cache-cache va durer, mais après quelques jours il nous faudra toujours changer d'hôtel, je crois. Du moins, cela ne ferait que rendre la tâche plus difficile au père adoptif de Claire.

« Tu connais bien cette ville ?  
- Assez. J'y allais souvent, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. »

Je devais être adolescent, alors qu'on y allait toute la famille, parfois. On allait rendre visite à un certain oncle et une certaine tante éloignés, et on restait là-bas quelques jours. Je connais justement un hôtel qui devrait convenir, là-bas.

« Et, combien de temps ça prend, se rendre à Princeton ?  
- Quelque chose comme deux heures, je dirais.  
- Je vois. »

Accotant sa tête sur la fenêtre, elle semble commencer à se perdre peu à peu dans le paysage et ses pensés.

« Tu t'inquiètes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans un mot, elle me fait signe que oui de la tête.

« Moi aussi, bien que ce soit plus pour toi que pour moi. »

Tournant la tête vers moi, à mon étonnement, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne, ce qui m'empêche de ne pas tourner les yeux en sa direction quelques instants.

« Merci, Peter. »

Lui offrant un bref sourire forcé, je repose mon regard sur la route, tandis qu'elle, repose sa tête sur la vitre, sans pour autant lâcher ma main.

« Tu veux que l'on arrête manger quelque part ? » je lui demande près d'une heure plus tard, alors que nous sommes rendus à mi-chemin, bien qu'il soit trop tard pour déjeuner et trop tôt pour dîner. Mais bon, qu'importe, nous n'avons pas d'horaire précis à suivre, alors on s'en fiche si on doit se nourrir à n'importe quelle heure.

« D'accord, pourquoi pas. Peut-être arriverai-je à mieux dormir cette nuit si j'ai autre chose dans l'estomac qu'un petit-déjeuner. »

Je dois admettre que, moi le premier, j'ai dû avaler près de quatre repas – si ce n'est pas moi – en trois jours. Disons qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, tout ce stress me gruge catégoriquement l'appétit. Si ça continue ainsi, je vais perdre un demi-kilo en une semaine. (J'exagère, évidemment)

« Mais est-ce vraiment prudent de sortir dans un lieu public ? » m'interroge-t-elle.  
« Bah, où nous sommes, je ne crois pas que nous courrons tant de risques. »

Nous décidons donc de faire halte au premier restaurant potable que nous croisons sur notre route, une sorte de réplique de restaurant italien, je crois. Et, étant donné l'heure, ce dernier est peu bondé.

C'est donc après nous être rassasié et avoir discuté que nous retournons en voiture, reprenant le chemin. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il nous reste encore une heure à faire avant d'arriver à Princeton, sans compter le temps que nous prendrons à trouver un hôtel où loger.

« Tu connais un hôtel où on pourrait aller, là-bas ?  
- Euh, ouais, je crois qu'il devrait faire l'affaire. » 

C'est justement environ une heure et demie plus tard que nous arrivons finalement à destination, soit au Esa Princeton-west Windsor.

« Vous avez de la chance, il s'agit de notre dernière chambre libre, ce soir » nous informe la femme à l'accueil à notre arrivée.

Haussant les épaules, Claire prend les devant, tandis que je remercie la dame derrière le comptoir, me saisissant des clés de la chambre14, soit celle qui nous est assignée. Une fois devant la fameuse porte, je fais pénétrer la clé dans la serrure. Une fois la porte grande ouverte, je m'immobilise.

« Hum, je peux toujours aller demander s'il n'y aurait pas une autre chambre de libre…  
- Une autre chambre, pourquoi ? »

Étant donné que, dans l'angle qu'elle est, elle ne peut voir quoi que ce soit, elle passe devant moi, intriguée.

« Ah. »

J'admets ressentir un certain malaise au fait que la chambre ne possède qu'un seul et unique grand lit. Quoi que, c'est plus pour Claire que je suis mal qu'autre chose.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais. Je doute fort que ce lit ne soit pas assez grand pour deux, vu sa taille. Et puis bon, en bas elle a bien dit que c'était la dernière chambre de libre. »

Je suis étonné de voir que, encore une fois, elle ne proteste pas du tout. Elle doit sans doute être épuisée et n'a certainement pas envie de partir à la recherche d'un autre hôtel. Enfin, pour le peu de temps qu'on risque d'y rester.

Refermant la porte derrière nous, je suis Claire, examinant la pièce. Je dois admettre qu'elle est beaucoup mieux que la précédente. En entrant, à gauche, se trouve un comptoir avec un four à micro-ondes, un réfrigérateur ainsi que des armoires. Sur la droite se trouve la salle de bain. Plus au fond, sur le mur de droite – en grosse partie caché par le mur de la salle de bain – se trouve un grand lit à la couverture couleur rose foncée, avec, à côté, au fauteuil et, en face, un meuble avec une télévision. Disons que nous sommes bien équipés.

Une fois ses affaires déposées sur le sol, Claire va s'allonger sur le lit, s'y laissant tomber, l'air découragée. Après avoir déposé mon propre sac et mon manteau, je décide de l'imiter, me laissant choir sur le matelas à mon tour.

Et en même temps que le silence s'installe une ambiance de lassitude et de découragement qui, j'ai l'impression, sont dégagées par la jeune fille allongée à mes côtés. J'ai beau ne pas avoir le don d'empathie, il ne m'est pas difficile de deviner que quelques trucs lui trottent dans la tête. Toutefois, je n'ose prononcer le moindre mot, laissant s'installer davantage ce lourd silence. 

« Peter ? » demande-t-elle après ce qui me semble être un bon moment.  
« Hm ?  
- Tu crois que ça va cesser, tout ça, un jour ? »

Bien que je sache pertinemment de quoi elle parle, je lui demande qu'est-ce que le fameux « ça » dont elle parle.

« J'en sais rien. »

Réponse impertinente, j'en ai bien conscience. Seulement, que répondre à une telle question ? Je ne voudrais pas lui fournir de faux espoirs, puisque j'ignore tout à fait ce qui nous attend.

« J'en peux plus, Peter. »

Aussitôt, je constate un changement dans sa voix. Et ce même changement m'alarme instantanément, me signalant que ma protégée – oui, ma protégée – commence peu à peu à perdre le moral.

Me tournant sur le flanc gauche afin de la regarder, je glisse mon bras de ce même côté sous l'oreiller, question d'être plus confortable, la contemplant dans la semi-noirceur de la pièce.

« Les gens comme nous ont pas le droit de vivre normalement ? »

Lorsqu'elle détourne les yeux, je me rends compte que ses yeux sont embués par les larmes : voilà donc pourquoi elle fuit mon regard de la sorte, comme la dernière fois qu'elle était sur le bord des larmes.

« Ça viendra, Claire. Seulement, on a du chemin à faire avant d'être libres. »

Une fois ma phrase terminée, elle tourne la tête vers moi, me laissant percevoir les larmes qui ont doucement roulées le long ses joues, laissant de fines traces humides sur sa peau. Avec le dos de l'index de ma main droite, j'essuie l'une de ses larmes, pour ensuite replacer derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui a glissé sur son visage, comme je l'ai fais ce matin. Seulement, là, aucun sourire ne naît sur son visage. Au contraire, ce simple geste, qui se voulait pourtant innocent et rassurant, déclenche aussitôt ses sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Peter ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me sortir de là ? » sanglote-t-elle alors qu'elle vient se blottir contre moi, son visage angélique contre mon torse.

Passant mon bras droit autour de sa taille, je l'approche davantage, l'étreignant contre moi. Dans une situation pareille, j'ai peine à croire que c'est ce matin même qu'elle était si de bonne humeur, si joviale, si souriante… si radieuse… Il me semble que rien au monde ne pourrait être plus triste que de voir cette jeune fille en larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'_on_ va faire, Claire. Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, avec toi. »

Je sens sa main agripper mon chandail, en resserrant le tissu entre ses doigts, comme si elle avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Comme un écho, ces sanglots parviennent à mes oreilles, saccadés, douloureux.

Posant mon menton sur sa tête, je ferme les yeux, inspirant l'odeur vanillée de sa chevelure que je caresse de ma main en un geste réconfortant. Cette même main qui descend le long de son échine, caressant son dos, comme on le fait à un enfant pour le réconforter.

Comme j'aimerais trouver les mots pour la rassurer, pour lui faire savoir que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour prendre soin d'elle, pour veiller à son confort et à sa sécurité. Mais aucun mot ne me vient, c'est donc pourquoi je tente de la réconforter de mes gestes maladroits.

C'est après un moment que je constate qu'elle commence peu à peu à se calmer, que ses sanglots se font de plus en plus rares, s'évanouissant, pour ne finalement plus être. J'ai l'impression qu'elle tente de me faire croire qu'elle s'est endormie, mais je me rends très bien compte que sa respiration est toujours beaucoup trop accélérée pour qu'elle dorme. C'est comme si elle craignait que je m'en aille, la laissant seule.

« T'en fais pas, Claire » je murmure d'une voix à peine audible. « J'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller. »

Il est simplement dommage de constater qu'il faut qu'elle soit en larmes pour qu'une telle proximité existe. Ma parole, si ce n'était pas du souvenir de son radieux visage souriant, j'aurais presque envie qu'elle soit triste plus fréquemment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Enfin terminé ! Je peux vous dire qu'il m'en a fait baver, lui aussi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi long, c'est pas croyable… 5748 mots, woah !  
Sinon, vous l'avez aimé ma surprise de la fin ? Moi, personnellement, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Ça fait un moment que j'ai cette scène en tête, et j'avais vraiment très hâte de la concrétiser. Par curiosité, y en a-t-il parmi-vous qui ont cru, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, qu'il allait y avoir plus qu'une étreinte ? Que c'est dans ce chapitre qu'aurait lieu leur premier baiser ? Eh bien non, désolée de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !  
Sinon, changement de sujet, ce chapitre m'a vraiment fait rendre compte que je ne fais rien à moitié ! J'ai dû passer une bonne heure au moins à faire des recherches sur Google, ainsi que sur Google Map, afin de trouver une ville, et un hôtel pas trop coûteux, potable… J'ai même fais des recherches sur internet pour déterminer ce qu'ils allaient manger pour le petit-déjeuner ! (Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Vous saviez que des œufs bennedicts c'est une recette New Yorkaise ?) Mais, là, je suis contente d'avoir pu trouver des images d'une chambre du Esa Princeton-west Windsor, ça va m'aider à mieux visualiser les scènes qui vont s'y dérouler. (Vous pouvez trouver une image en cherchant sur Google, si ça vous dit)Bon, d'accord, les distances, par contre, ça j'y ai été au hasard, parce que, honnêtement, je doute que ça prenne vraiment deux heures se rendre à Princeton, mais bon…  
Aussi, pour ce qui est du fameux rêve qu'a fait Claire, peut-être cela vous a-t-il semblé… particulier, mais je tenais vraiment à le mettre. Peut-être que le pourquoi aurait été plus compréhensible si ç'aurait été écrit du point de vue de Claire, à vrai dire. C'est que, il faut comprendre que la jeune fille commence peu à perdre espoir. Elle doute fort qu'elle puisse un jour parvenir à vivre une vie normale comme tout le monde. En quelque sorte, ce rêve, c'était une touche d'espoir pour elle. Voilà donc pourquoi ce simple rêve l'a mise de bonne humeur. J'espère que maintenant ce passage est un peu plus clair pour vous !  
Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'ai bien bien hâte de l'écrire ! Ce n'est pas un chapitre d'action, mais il va se passer quelques trucs. En tout cas, sans trop vous en dire, je peux vous prévenir qu'il risque d'être aussi amusant à écrire qu'à lire !  
On se revoit donc au cours de la semaine – je l'aurai sûrement posté d'ici vendredi – pour le septième chapitre ! _


	7. Tentations Cauchemardesques

**Disclaimer** : Bon eh bien, comme au premier chapitre, ainsi qu'au deuxième, et au troisième, puis le quatrième, le cinquième, sans oublier le sixième… Heroes appartient à Tim Kring et NBC !

**Notes** : Woah, déjà au septième chapitre ! J'ai de la misère à y croire, il me semble que ça a passé vite… Enfin, peut-être que pour vous, sept chapitres, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est parce que ce n'est pas vous qui les écrivez, non plus !

Donc, comme je vous l'avais dis, ce chapitre, il devrait être amusant ! Car je vous ai probablement laissé sur votre appétit avec la fin du dernier, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, vous devriez vous ravir que j'aie ENFIN mis quelque chose d'un peu plus « intense » ! Parce que j'ai failli retarder ça d'un ou deux chapitres… Mais bon !

Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait, dans les deux hôtels dont j'ai fais usage jusqu'à présent, véritablement des services aux chambres, mais bon, j'avais pas envie d'écrire qu'ils sortent au restaurant à chaque fois, sans quoi ç'aurait été un peu… chiant. (pardonnez-moi ma grossièreté) De plus, vous aurez sans doute constaté qu'il m'arrive souvent de sauter des bouts, si on veut. Par exemple, dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de détailler leur repas au restaurant, ou encore tout le trajet. Ç'aurait commencé à être vraiment trop long et trop ennuyant – enfin, plus pour moi que pour vous !

(J'arriverai décidemment jamais à faire des liens entre mes idées dans les Notes) Au départ, le titre de ce chapitre devait être uniquement « Tentations », mais je me suis dis que ce serait plus concept de mettre « Tentations Cauchemardesques ». (vous comprendrez en lisant !) En fait, c'est faux, au départ je voulais mettre « Fascination, Tentation et Hésitation », qui sont les titres des trois premiers tomes de la merveilleuse et vampiresque série de Stephenie Meyer, mais ça faisait un peu trop complexe à mon goût. Mais, pendant que j'en parle, encore une fois, ça n'a pas du tout rapport, mais je vous reconseille vraiment ces livres, personnellement, j'ai adoré ! L'histoire d'une fille de dix-sept ans et d'un vampire. Ça fait pas du tout fleur bleue, c'est ce que j'adore de ses livres. Y en a-t-il parmi-vous qui connaissent ? (à part Kimitsuu ? xD) 

**Important** : En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment important, mais je tenais à vous le dire. Ce chapitre ne contiendra pas vraiment d'action, mais je le considère vraiment comme nécessaire. Il va se passer certaines choses mais, au risque de vous décevoir, nos deux héros ne quitteront pas leur chambre aujourd'hui ! On va surtout faire un tour dans la tête de Peter – quelle joie !

Aussi, je tiens à vous faire part du fait que, jusqu'à présent, Peter, encore une fois, est tout à fait innocent. Encore dans le dernier chapitre, lorsque Claire pleure dans ses bras, pour lui, le fait qu'il apprécie cette proximité ne signifie rien – ou presque – et ne se rend pas réellement compte du bien que cela lui procure. Il est trop naïf, que voulez-vous !

**Kimitsuu** : Évidemment que t'es chanceuse d'avoir l'exclusivité de lire ce chapitre en premier ! T'es à peu près ma seule lectrice à qui je parle sur msn – à dire vrai, t'es carrément la seule à qui je parle sur msn. Quoi que, même si FF aurait pas planté, t'aurais tout de même été la première, à l'heure je l'ai posté.  
Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est vraiment pas original le truc d'un seul lit, mais mon esprit vil et mal-tourné n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, que voulez-vous.  
Au fond, Nathan, il est pas si méchant que ça. On s'en rend compte au fur et à mesure que la série avance, mais bon, toi, tu l'as pas vu, alors tu peux pas vraiment savoir. Au fond, Nathan aime son frère, seulement, il s'occupe tellement trop de sa campagne électorale et de son image qu'il n'a plus de temps pour le reste. Car, je sais pas si tu savais, mais Nathan est un procureur, et il se présent aux élections pour devenir président. (Et il est riche xD) Bref, c'est un gros dur au cœur semi-tendre. Et s'il ne s'occupe pas de Claire – ben, ça non plus tu peux pas le savoir – c'est parce que c'est sa fille illégitime. Pour te faire un bref résumé, Claire est la fille de Nathan Petrelli et Meredith Gordon. Seulement, cela remonte à longtemps, et Meredith (qui a le don de la pyrokynésie) a, il y a quinze ans, elle-même déclenché un incendie à cause de des problèmes d'argent, faisant croire qu'elle était morte. Seulement, elle était convaincue que Claire avait péri dans l'accident, et Nathan aussi. C'est donc la Compagnie qui a ramassé Claire, sachant qu'elle avait probablement un don, et l'ont confié à M. Bennett. BREF. Ça fait pas longtemps que Nathan sait que sa fille illégitime est en vie. De plus qu'il n'est plus avec Meredith, et qu'il a deux gamins avec sa femme, Heidi.  
Woah. Méchant résumé. xD  
Sinon, je me doutais bien que t'allais pensé qu'ils finiraient par s'embrasser, honnêtement. Mais non ! Toutefois, ça devait venir bientôt, courage !  
Ce chapitre fera malheureusement pas 5000 mots, mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir !

**Misslau** : Ben, honnêtement, moi aussi j'étais contente que Simone meurt ! Tout d'abord parce que j'étais terriblement jalouse d'elle, en plus elle était même pas belle, pis elle brisait le peu de chances qu'avaient Claire et Peter !  
Certains aiment pas la bouche de Milo, mais moi je trouve que c'est sa petite caractéristique bien personnelle à lui ! Roh là là que je peux l'aimer celui-là ! (okay, je l'ai déjà dis, mais je m'en fiche)  
J'ignore encore si je vais faire une autre fic sur ces deux-là… J'aimerais bien en refaire sur Heroes mais bon, j'y réfléchirai, question de trouver des bonnes idées et de ne pas vous fournir un truc merdique. Une one-shot, au pire, peut-être ?

**GossipHeroes** : Moi aussi, jusqu'à présent, le sixième chapitre est mon préféré ! J'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à écrire des moments d'intimités et de romance. C'est plus amusant, aussi, il faut dire. Enfin bon, contente que tu aies aimé ! Espérons que le septième te plaise aussi !

Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, tout comme les précédents!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Tentations Cauchemardesques**

Encore une fois, en ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis face contre terre. Me levant de cet asphalte noir, instinctivement, je me dirige vers la rue à proximité, celle vers laquelle je me dirige à chaque fois. Je dois admettre que je connais maintenant le déroulement de ce rêve par cœur, et que cela me purge que je ne parvienne à me contrôler et à en modifier le déroulement – à quelques exceptions près.

Mon cœur bat toujours plus vite qu'à la normale. Toutefois, on dirait que plus je m'habitue à ce cauchemar, moins mon état de panique à mon arrivée sur l'immense rue déserte est pire. Peut-être cela viendra-t-il dans quelques instants ? Comment le savoir ? Bien que la plus grosse partie de mon rêve soit toujours la même, il y a souvent des détails qui diffèrent. Il me semble que je suis beaucoup plus posé et que j'ai beaucoup plus conscience de ce qui ce passe qu'à l'habitude. Étrange. **  
**  
C'est en me plantant au beau milieu de la fameuse rue que tout redevient normal – enfin, je veux dire, que tout redevient comme à l'habitude. C'est à cet instant que mon cœur commence à s'emballer, et que ma respiration devient plus saccadée. C'est un peu inévitable lorsque l'on sait que l'on va faire exploser la ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Faire exploser la ville. Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis la bombe humaine. C'est moi qui vais tuer des tonnes de gens, moi qui vais causer la perte de tant d'innocent. Et qui sait si je survivrai à l'explosion ? En plus d'avoir tué tant de gens, je ne pourrai jamais avoir l'occasion de me racheter en sauvant d'autres individus. Plus jamais l'occasion de me réveiller, plus jamais l'occasion de respirer, plus jamais l'occasion de revoir mes proches, de revoir Nathan, de revoir ma mère… De revoir Claire… Jamais plus l'occasion de la protéger des nombreux dangers qu'elle court… Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle non plus ne périra pas dans l'explosion ?

D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Je ressens le soudain besoin de la revoir, de savoir qu'elle est là, de la sentir près de moi, de la contempler ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Et probablement pour la dernière fois. Car, même si elle survit à l'explosion, jamais je n'aurai la force de la regarder en face après avoir causé une telle catastrophe. Bien que, dans un autre sens, m'imaginer vivre sans ne jamais plus la revoir m'est tout à fait insupportable.

Regardant mes mains, je constate que, comme toujours, mes mains se mettent à dégager une éblouissante lumière orangée, comme si elles brûlaient de l'intérieur. Comme si c'était mes pensés qui influençaient mon état d'âme, qui avait le contrôle sur ce pouvoir destructif. Peut-être que si j'arrive à me calmer, tout s'arrangera ? Est-ce cela, le secret, la seule solution qui s'offre à moi ? Pourtant, j'ai beau essayer du mieux que je peux, je n'arrive décidemment pas à me calmer. Au contraire, le champ lumineux qui entoure mes mains ne fait que s'accroître.

Me retournant, je vois, comme toutes les autres fois précédentes, les mêmes individus, au loin. Hiro et Ando, Suresh, Parkman, cette même femme blonde, ainsi que les autres, que s'enfuient, paniqués. Sans oublier Claude, qui semble se moquer de moi et de la situation, et Nathan qui, lui, semble reste de marbre devant la situation. Et, comme toujours, il y a elle. Bien que j'aie beau savoir qu'elle est là, car elle y est à chaque fois, je suis toujours aussi surpris de la voir si près – peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle semble toujours être de plus en plus près de moi ?

Comme la nuit précédente, je ne ressens plus du tout l'envie de lui hurler de s'enfuir, qu'il voudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle parte le plus loin possible que moi. Au contraire, j'ai envie de lui dire de rester, envie de lui dire que j'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés, que j'ai envie qu'elle soit là pour m'aider à traverser cette épreuve. J'ai envie de lui dire comment je peux me sentir bien en sa présence, combien elle peut me faire sentir différemment, me faire sentir à la fois normal et spécial. Combien elle me fait sentir que je suis quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'elle pour survivre.

Ses lèvres se mettent à remuer, au ralenti, comme toujours. Étant donné la lenteur de ses mouvements, je parviens à y lire les mots qu'elle prononce : « Je suis là. » Un triste sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, rendant ravissante sa jolie bouche aux traits fins, si belle, si envoûtante…

Lentement, elle s'avance vers moi, tandis que mon corps dégage davantage de lumière. On dirait que plus elle s'approche de moi, plus la lumière s'intensifie. Cela ne semble pas la déranger le moindre du monde, pourtant. Au contraire, cela semble la pousser à s'avancer davantage vers moi. Maintenant qu'elle est rendue très près, je constate enfin que, pour une fois, aucune larme ne brouille ses merveilleux yeux émeraude. Ces mêmes yeux qu'elle plonge dans les miens, me donnant l'impression que je fonds sur place. Bien que sa présence, que sa proximité m'apaise énormément, l'énergie nucléaire ne diminue pas. Pourtant, il me semble que je n'en ai plus rien à faire : Claire est là. Tout va bien aller, alors.

Prenant doucement mon visage entre ses mains, elle caresse ma joue de ses doigts délicats, me contemplant avec intensité. Toujours avec cette lenteur ahurissante, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, approchant davantage son visage du mien.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais rien ? Ne devrais-je donc pas la repousser ? L'empêcher de faire cela, l'empêcher de commettre cet acte irresponsable ?

Ses lèvres, ses merveilleuses lèvres, viennent effleurer timidement les miennes, comme si elle craignait ma réaction, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. À ma plus grande honte, je réponds à ce baiser, me contenant avec difficulté. Non, je ne dois surtout pas m'écouter : la gourmandise est un bien vilain défaut. Mais comment résister à ses lèvres, si douces, si délicieuses ? Aussi étonnant cela soit-il, c'est elle qui prend les devants, amplifiant le baiser, comme une supplication. N'en pouvant plus, je pose doucement mes mains sur son cou fragile, conscient des brûlures que mes mains lui causent. Toutefois, elle ne bronche pas, comme si elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Aussitôt, je force le barrage de ses lèvres, demandant accès au reste de sa bouche, en redemandant toujours plus. Je suis totalement en extase alors que sa langue semble timidement venir effleurer la mienne, hésitante. Nos lèvres se séparent, afin de venir se rechercher avec davantage d'intensité. Les siennes me semblent être la chose la plus ennivrante qui puisse exister dans ce monde.

J'aurai au moins la satisfaction d'avoir pu profité d'un moment aussi intense avec la fin.

Puis je finis par enfin ouvrir les yeux. Étonnant de constater que, cette fois, je ne me suis pas éveillé en panique totale. Mon cœur bat rapidement, certes, mais je doute fort que ce soit à cause de la panique. Et encore heureux de ne pas m'être éveillé en étouffant un hurlement, étant donné la position dans laquelle je me trouve présentement.

Effectivement, une fois que mes yeux sont habitués à la clarté du jour qui illumine la pièce, je constate que Claire et moi sommes bel et bien restés dans la même position toute la nuit. Il faut dire que je suis resté éveillé presque toute la nuit, et que je n'osais bouger, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Voilà pourquoi mon bras droit entoure toujours sa taille, la serrant contre moi, et qu'elle tient toujours mon chandail entre ses doigts, bien qu'elle le tienne beaucoup moins fermement que hier soir, et que nous sommes couchés à même les couvertures, puisque nous n'avons pas prit la peine de défaire le lit.

Soudain très mal à l'aise, je m'empresse de me retirer de là, bien que je le fasse en douceur, question de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. Une fois hors du lit, je me tiens debout, comme figé sur place, fixant cette dernière. Tandis que les images de mon rêve me reviennent à l'esprit, je passe une main sur mon visage, comme si cela allait m'aider à chasser ce souvenir plutôt inquiétant. Mon cœur bat toujours très rapidement, comme si rien ne pouvait le calmer.

Après s'être légèrement agitée – elle s'est probablement rendue compte que je me suis levé – Claire ouvre un œil seulement, dans le seul but de voir où je me trouve. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, planté là, elle ouvre complètement les deux yeux, sourcils froncés, un air interrogatif sur le visage. (J'admets que moi aussi je me poserais des questions si je la verrais plantée là, immobile, me fixant.)

« Je, hum… Je vais prendre ma douche… » je m'empresse de dire.

Rapidement, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, tête baissée, en fixant mes pieds. Je m'arrête subitement lorsque je l'entends m'interpellant. Reculant donc, j'étire la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tes affaires » dit-elle en pointant mon sac du regard.

Eh merde. Ça, c'était vraiment idiot de ma part. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas toute ma tête, ce matin…

Filant en flèche, je retourne chercher mon sac, pour ensuite retourner le plus rapidement que possible vers la salle de bain, sans même porter le moindre regard à l'adolescente toujours allongée dans le lit. Une fois rendu dans l'endroit désiré, je m'y enferme, allant m'accoter sur les bords de l'évier, devant le miroir, constatant de ce fait à quel point j'ai mauvaise mine.

« Bon sens… », je soupire, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux.

Mais c'était quoi, cette fin, à laquelle j'ai un droit dans mon rêve ? C'est tout à fait du délire ! Comme si une telle chose pouvait véritablement arriver… C'est complètement insensé, allons donc… Moi et… Claire… En train de… de nous… _embrasser_…

C'est ridicule, absolument grotesque ! Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord, elle n'a que seize ans, ce qui est tout de même de dix ans plus jeune que moi. Il y a donc une très grosse marge de différence entre nos deux âges… Et, surtout, il s'agit de _la fille de Nathan_. Donc, en plus d'être considérée comme une relation illégale entre un majeur et une mineure, il s'agirait d'inceste. Voilà donc pourquoi il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Et je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais souhaité le contraire. Jamais.

Sauf que là, si je reste planté là, Claire va se commencer à se demander pourquoi cela me prend tant de temps. Voilà donc pourquoi je m'empresse de me dévêtir, filante aussitôt aussi la douche, question de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la jeune fille sur mon état mental présent. J'en profite aussi pour me réveiller, faisant couler sur moi une eau tiède, qui est même plutôt froide, je dirais, comme si cela allait vraiment m'aider à aller mieux.

N'empêche que nos rêves ont toujours une source, proviennent toujours de quelque chose… Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer la nouvelle fin de mon rêve ? Est-ce à cause de l'événement de la veille ? À cause de cette soudaine proximité hors du commun entre nous ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si cela m'avait fait quelque chose, au contraire, j'y suis resté tout à faite indifférent, voyons…

Prenant ma tête entre mes mains, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, et c'est celle de me la frapper contre la céramique de la douche afin de faire sortir ses images de ma tête. Je parviens heureusement à m'en abstenir. Je continue par contre de me casser la tête à trouver une explication logique à cette scène quelque peu… troublante – pour ne pas dire douteuse – qui m'est apparue dans mon rêve.

C'est après une bonne dizaine de minutes de réflexion intense, qui n'a servi à rien, que je finis par sortir de la douche, me rhabillant aussitôt. Après avoir inspiré profondément et soupiré de découragement, je tourne la poignée de la porte, sortant de la pièce. Mon sac dans les mains, je retourne à la chambre, allant déposer mes affaires un peu plus loin. Le simple fait de sentir le regard de Claire sur moi me rend dingue et m'empêche de penser clairement. Fichu cauchemar. Car, oui, il s'agit bien d'un cauchemar, et non d'un simple rêve. La preuve que ces songes me rendent absurde : j'en viens même à constater le bout de peau que laisse paraître son chandail lorsqu'elle s'étire en se levant. Jamais, en temps normal, je n'aurais constaté un détail aussi insignifiant. Pourtant, là, ce simple détail suffit à me faire sentir encore plus mal.

« Bon eh bien, je vais aller me doucher, moi aussi » m'annonce-t-elle en prenant ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain à son tour.

Et, non, je ne prendrai même pas la peine de faire mention de tout ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à cet instant.

Désespéré, je retourne sur le lit, m'y asseyant en indien, pour ressaisir ma tête entre mes mains de nouveau, exerçant une forte pression sur celle-ci. Que ce passe-t-il avec moi ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que de telles pensés par rapport à Claire pourraient me traverser l'esprit un jour… C'est de la faute à ce fichu cauchemar, aussi ! Si je n'y avais pas rêvé, je ne me retrouverais pas dans un tel état, en ce moment !

Non mais, quand même, cette histoire n'a tout à fait aucun sens. Je suis bien content qu'elle n'ait pas la faculté de lire dans les pensés, sans quoi je me sentirais vraiment très mal – je veux dire, encore davantage que je le suis présentement, si c'est possible, du moins. Normalement, si une chose aussi ridicule était arrivée dans un rêve, j'aurais pu en rire : je ne dois pas être le seul qu'il rêve qu'il embrasse quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, moi, je ne peux pas en rire, car elle n'a que seize ans, et que c'est ma _nièce_. Cela n'a donc rien de drôle, mais pas du tout. Au contraire, ça me rend tout à fait malade rien que d'y penser.

Ne parvenant pas à rester immobile sur ce lit, je me lève, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, la paume de ma main plaquée contre mon front. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas que je fais, un souvenir de mon rêve revient à mon esprit, agressant. C'est comme si plus j'essayais de ne plus y penser, plus j'y pense. Comme un cercle vicieux. Si je m'efforce d'y penser, j'y pense (logiquement), et si je m'efforce de ne pas y penser, j'y pense aussi. Alors comment oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques instants ? Comment pourrais-je faire comme si rien n'était ?

Bon, allez, je dois penser à autre chose. Pourquoi ne pas penser à des choses beaucoup plus importantes, à la place ? Tiens, je pourrais repenser à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes repassés chez moi, hier. C'était entre autre pour retrouver le numéro de Suresh. Effectivement, je devais l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de Sylar car, la dernière fois que je l'ai appelé, il m'a dit qu'il pensait savoir où ce dernier se trouvait. Cela m'aiderait donc à mieux protéger Claire…

… Évidemment, il fallait que je pense à Claire, juste comme j'essaie d'oublier ce satané rêve du mieux que possible. J'ai beau me forcer à penser à n'importe quoi, je finis toujours par penser à elle. C'est à croire qu'elle occupe la plus grande partie de mes pensés. Mais n'est-ce pas normal ? Depuis le tout début, ma mission est de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle, d'empêcher les autres de lui faire du mal. Et c'est strictement pour ces raisons que je pense souvent à elle. Et, même si j'ai l'impression que mon rêve essaie de me faire croire le contraire, il n'y a aucune autre raison. Aucune. 

Lorsque j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, je m'empresse de m'asseoir sur le canapé à une place à côté du lit. Claire se serait sans doute posé bien des questions si elle m'avait vu faire les cent pas de la sorte, la tête entre les mains. Autant paraître le plus naturel et le plus détendu que possible.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, l'adolescente s'arrête en me voyant, une expression d'interrogation sur le visage.

« Ça va ? », me demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Eh mince. Je n'avais pensé que cela faisait quelque peu douteux d'être assis sur le canapé, de la sorte, le regard dans le vide. Je comprends bien pourquoi elle se demande ce que je fais là, elle doit croire que je suis planté là depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ah, euh, oui oui… Je réfléchissais » j'invente au fur et à mesure.

« À quoi donc ? », continue-t-elle en allant ranger ses affaires.

Oh, à rien de bien important. J'essayais juste de ne pas repenser à mon rêve que j'ai fais dans cette nuit dans lequel on s'embrassait. Et puis quoi encore ?

« Rien de bien important. »

Se plantant devant moi, elle croise les bras, me jetant un regard signifiant qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. Décidemment, je ne suis pas un bon menteur. Autant essayer de réparer mon erreur.

« En fait je… »

Concentre-toi Peter, il faut que tu trouve quelque chose de logique à dire. À quoi aurais-tu bien pu penser durant tout ce temps si tu avais été dans ton état normal ? 

« Je commençais à me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir de Sylar. » 

Techniquement, je n'ai pas vraiment menti, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout simplement menti par omission, en quelques sortes. C'est vrai quoi, il y a quelques instants, je pensais bel et bien à cela, à ce que pouvait bien être en train de faire le nouveau serial-killer du coin. Je ne suis pas obligé de lui faire mention d'exactement tout ce à quoi je pensais.

« C'est vrai que cela fait un moment que l'on n'entend plus parler de lui… », me répond-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit, face à moi.

Je ne réponds rien à cela, tout d'abord car je ne vois rien à y redire, et aussi car je n'arrive plus du tout à penser clairement, ce qui m'horripile à un très au point. Je détourne la tête, regardant par la fenêtre, pensant que cela m'aiderait à me changer les idées. Mais cela ne marche décidemment pas.

Entendant la jeune fille bouger sur le lit, je tourne la tête en sa direction, par pure curiosité. Puis je la vois se pencher, restant toujours sur le lit, saisissant son sac pour y fouiller. Et la position dans laquelle elle se trouve est vraiment très prometteuse…

Est-ce que je viens véritablement de penser cela ? Si elle n'était pas devant moi, je me ficherais probablement une bonne gifle en plein visage. Non mais depuis quand est-ce que je pense de la sorte, moi ? Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Alors pourquoi fallait-il que cela commence aujourd'hui ?

Je la regarde donc sortir quelque chose de son sac, pour finalement reprendre une position un peu plus convenable, soit assise. Sur ses genoux se trouve maintenant un grand livre à la couverture bleue, qui me semble très familier. Lorsqu'elle me le montre, probablement après avoir constaté que ce livre me dit quelque chose, je peux lire sur la couverture _Activating Evolution_. Ah, le livre de Suresh. Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose.

« C'est un livre sur la génétique, sur les gens comme nous, quoi. C'est Zach – un ami à moi – qui me l'a trouvé. Tu connais ce bouquin? »

Zach ? Ainsi donc, ce garçon était au courant de son don ?

« Ouais hum, je l'ai lu. En parties, du moins. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le terminer. »

Il faut dire que tout s'est passé tellement vite, depuis l'agression au lycée de Claire, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à moi. C'est que ça demande du temps, de sauver le monde. Ainsi que de protéger la fameuse cheerleader à mes côtés.

La voyant ouvrir le livre l'air songeuse, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater toute la grâce dont elle fait usage dans ses moindres gestes. Comment peut-elle dégager autant de charisme dans la simple action de lire un livre ? C'est façon qu'elle a de dégagé son visage, de replacer une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille…

Et, décidemment, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal aujourd'hui, il m'est impossible de le nier. Franchement, je devrais arrêter de m'en faire pour si peu, il ne s'agit que d'un rêve, après tout. Depuis quand est-ce que je prends mes songes au pied de la lettre ?

Depuis que mes rêves sont prémonitoires, je l'admets.

« _…s'agit en fait d'une modification dans les cellules, chaque changement entraînant une capacité différente._ »

Je finis par revenir à la réalité, me rendant compte qu'elle était en train de me lire l'un des passages du livre.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un mot, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ai-je l'air si distrait que cela ? Ma foi, c'est à en croire que oui. Moi qui espérais qu'elle ne constate rien d'étrange chez moi, c'est plutôt mal parti.

« Désolé Claire, je ne suis pas vraiment là, ce matin… Je n'ai à peu près pas dormi de la nuit encore une fois et, je crois que tout ce manque de sommeil est plutôt malsain… »

Refermant le livre, elle le dépose sur le lit, pour ensuite ramener ses jambes à elle, les entourant de ses bras. Elle me regarde, un air plutôt triste sur le visage. J'ai d'ailleurs plutôt honte de la trouver si mignonne dans cette position.

« C'est dommage… Moi, au contraire, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, j'ai réussi à dormir convenablement, cette nuit… »

En un sens, je me réjouis qu'elle soit enfin parvenue à dormir convenablement, n'empêche que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Mais bon, ce ne doit être qu'une pure coïncidence. Pas vrai ?

« Tant mieux », je lui dis en forçant un sourire. « Tu le mérite amplement. »

Me frottant les yeux avec mes paumes, j'essaie de chasser à la fois ma fatigue, mais aussi, encore une fois, les images de mon rêve, qui semblent s'acharner à revenir à chaque instant. Je crois que même celui dans lequel je me voyais voler ne m'a pas obnubilé à ce point. Si ça continue ainsi, je serai devenu maboul d'ici la fin de la journée.

« Tu veux que je nous commande un truc à manger ? » me propose-t-elle après un court instant de silence.

Honnêtement, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à avaler quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien l'impression que ce cauchemar a réussi à me faire perdre l'appétit. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est dormir, dormir au moins un demi-siècle : un sommeil sans rêve, évidemment. Je doute par contre qu'une telle chose soit possible.

« Hum, si tu veux… Enfin, pour toi. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment l'appétit, ce matin. » 

Un air désormais inquiet apparaît sur son visage. S'approchant au maximum sur le bord du lit, elle tend le bras, venant glisser sa main dans la mienne, la serrant légèrement. En d'autres circonstances, ce geste ne m'aurait certainement pas déplu, seulement, là, j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer. Après tout, c'est avec ce simple geste que cela a commencé, au départ, dans mon rêve…

« Peter, es-tu sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as vraiment l'air absent… Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine… »

Au risque de me répéter, j'ai horreur qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi. C'est pourquoi je force un sourire, posant ma main sur la sienne – bien que j'aurais préféré éviter ce contact.

« T'en fais pas pour moi. Ça devrait se placer », je lui dis afin qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter.

N'ayant pas l'air très convaincu, elle se lève quand même, en soupirant, se dirigeant vers le téléphone de la chambre, posé sur le meuble d'à coté. Une fois l'appareil en main, elle jette un coup d'œil à la carte à côté d'elle, composant le numéro du service d'hôtel.

Pendant qu'elle se commande quoi se nourrir, je vais m'asseoir à l'une des deux places, à table, appuyant mon menton sur mes mains croisées. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur elle, la regardant avec intensité. Cette façon qu'elle a de bouger, de marcher, de se déplacer… En une situation pareille, cela me rend tout à fait dingue, inutile de le nier. Seulement, je suis sûr et certaine que si je n'avais pas fait ce rêve, je n'aurais même pas porté attention à des détails aussi inutiles, ce matin.

« 'Devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes » déclare-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à mes côtés.

Puis elle me regarde, un peu trop intensément à mon goût. Mal à l'aise, je détourne les yeux, faisant comme si je ne ressentais pas le poids de ses yeux sur moi.

« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer, question de récupérer du sommeil un peu. »

Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Je doute fort que je puisse parvenir à m'endormir mais, au moins, je n'aurai pas à la regarder davantage. Car on dirait que plus je la regarde, plus je lui trouve des qualités, plus je la trouve belle, charmante, envoûtante… Mais c'est uniquement à cause de la fin de mon rêve.

« Tu as peut-être raison », je finis par dire en me levant.

Elle m'adresse un bref sourire satisfait, sur lequel j'évite d'attarder mon regard. Le simple fait de regarder ses lèvres me noue l'estomac.

Je me dirige donc vers le lit, toujours aussi désespéré, m'y allongeant, toujours aussi découragé. Sur le dos, je fixe le plafond, comme si cela allait m'aider oublier à chasser tous mes soucis. Je sais très bien que Claire m'observe, et j'essaie d'en faire abstraction.

Des souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu à l'esprit. Plus spécifiquement ce jour, où elle est venue me rendre visite en cellule. Elle était si ravissante, tandis que moi, j'étais complètement cadavérique. (Je suis tombé dans le coma peu de temps après, il ne faut pas l'oublier.) J'avais été si heureux de la voir… J'avais l'impression qu'elle était la seule à ne pas se ficher de moi, bien que je ne l'avais à peu près jamais vue. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle viendrait me rendre visite. Cela me rassurait par contre tellement de savoir qu'elle allait bien, que rien ne lui était arrivé après son départ. Lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur le lit, à côté de moi, j'avais ressenti cet étrange besoin de me rapprocher d'elle et… Et lorsqu'elle a dû s'en aller, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à lui sourire avec autant de franchise que je l'avais fait lors de notre première rencontre à son lycée.

Si seulement j'avais su. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Enfin terminé !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et l'imaginer! (Au début, du moins car, vous l'aurez peut-être constaté, à la fin, je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre.) D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser de cette fin de chapitre tout à fait minable, seulement, les idées me manquaient…  
Enfin bon. Vous comprendrez sûrement que Peter commence désormais à se rendre compte qu'il apprécie peut-être un peu trop Claire, mais cela l'effraie trop, alors il ne cesse de remettre ça sur le dos de son rêve. Disons que c'est un peu dur pour lui de voir la vérité en face : soit qu'il adorerait, tout comme dans son rêve, avoir la chance de goûter ne serait-ce que quelques instants aux lèvres de sa nièce…  
En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé commencer à faire naître ces idées malsaines dans son esprit, je trouvais très amusant de le torturer de la sorte ! (je suis sadique, je sais)  
Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, surtout, car j'ai eu une certaine difficulté à l'écrire, ce chapitre. Enfin, pas le début, mais le reste, oui.  
Sinon, je peux vous garantir que le prochain chapitre sera ex-cel-lent. Depuis le début de l'histoire j'ai atrocement hâte de l'écrire, car, sans vouloir vous gâcher quoi que ce soit, il sera rempli d'action, de chamboulements, et risque d'être fort entraînant. Toutefois, je ne pourrai sûrement pas l'écrire et le poster avant ce week-end.  
Je m'excuse donc encore une fois pour cette minable fin de chapitre, et je vous dis à la prochaine, on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre qui sera rempli de rebondissements ! _


	8. Proximité rime avec danger

**Disclaimer** : Allez, répétons-le tous en cœur ! « Heroes est la propriété de NBC et Tim Kring ! » (Qui sait, il y a peut-être vraiment quelqu'un qui l'a lu à voix haute…)

**Notes** : Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fais une erreur en postant le chapitre précédent… Vous savez, au début, je mets toujours le titre du chapitre et son numéro – logiquement – et, à chaque fois, je copie/colle toujours le blabla du début. Mais j'ai oublié de remplacer le numéro, donc, au chapitre 7, c'est écrit que c'est le chapitre 6… Navrée de cette toute petite erreur !

Bref ! Comme je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre, il risque d'être plein de rebondissement ! En fait, il n'y pas TANT d'action que cela, dedans, mais je crois que tout ce qui s'y passe est essentiel au déroulement du reste de l'histoire. Vous aurez droit à un peu de tout, dans ce chapitre, à vrai dire. On reste encore pas mal du côté des pensés de Peter, qui commence à devenir de plus en plus troublé et commence à percevoir de plus en plus le véritable fond de ses sentiments, il se passera certains trucs chamboulants, et ! Je vous ai réservé une fine plutôt mordante ! (Mais n'allez pas tricher, surtout)

En tout cas, j'avais bien hâte de l'écrire, celui-là… Et je crois que vous allez comprendre pourquoi ! Je ne vous gâcherai rien, mais je peux vous dire que Peter commence à ne plus aller très bien…

**Tranche de vie** : Eh oui, une nouvelle section dans mon « blabla d'avant-chapitre » ! En fait c'est que je me sentais mal de toujours mettre des trucs vraiment pas rapport dans mes notes… Donc, cette nouvelle section est à vos risques et périls ! (Elle peut avoir oui ou non un lien avec Heroes, ça dépend)

Il y a deux nuits, j'ai fais un rêve dans lequel se trouvaient Claire et Peter. Mais c'était vraiment étrange… Ils avaient été pris en otage par des méchants, mais en fait ils ne faisaient que les infiltrer pour mieux les espionner, et moi je faisais partis de gentils, et il fallait que l'on aille les sauver…

Aussi, la semaine dernière, j'ai fais un autre rêve en lien avec Heroes. Dans ce rêve, je découvrais enfin comment Sylar s'appropriait le pouvoir des gens. Il tenait un cerveau dans ses mains, puis le rapprochait de son visage, faisant couler les jus de cerveau dans ses yeux… C'était vraiment dégoûtant !

Ou encore celui où Hiro et Ando tombaient d'un gratte-ciel, que Hiro se téléportait pour ne pas s'écraser au sol et que Ando se faisait un parachute avec son manteau…

J'ai vraiment un don pour faire des rêves impertinents.

Oh et, aussi ! Je vous invite à taper « Hayden Panettiere Neutrogena » sur Youtube. Peut-être avez-vous vu la pub, mais, en anglais, sa voix est tellement plus belle ! À vrai dire, elle-même, est tout à fait magnifique. (Je suis en totale admiration devant la beauté de cette actrice) C'est rendu que je connais la pub originale par cœur. xD

**Important** : En fait, ce n'est pas important du tout, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre ici… À la fin du chapitre précédent – je l'ai achevé tellement rapidement, il faut dire – que j'ai oublié de vous demander quelles étaient vos suppositions pour ce chapitre. Si vous n'en avez pas fait, je vous invite à leur faire maintenant, même si vous ne pouvez m'en faire part. (Au pire, dans votre review, vous pourrez toujours me dire ce que vous pensiez qu'il arriverait) Donc, selon-vous, qu'est-ce que j'entends par « Ce chapitre contiendra plusieurs renversements ? » Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver ?

**Misslau** : Ouais bah, disons que je n'ai pas hâte de la finir, j'y suis attachée, moi, à ma fic ! Mais bon, il me reste encore de nombreux chapitres à écrire, j'en ai donc encore pour un moment, rassurez-vous !

**GossipHeroes** : Contente que tu aies aimé lire la scène du baiser imaginaire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Mais, est-ce vraiment fondé que Milo et Hayden sortent ensemble ? Pas que j'y crois pas, mais ils continuent de le nier… Quoi que, rendu où ils en sont, c'est plutôt dur de croire le contraire ! (Et, oui, Tim Kring est un imbécile de les avoir mis en lien de parenté)

**Kimitsuu** : Ouais, j'ai voulu pas mal insister sur la « position prometteuse ». xD  
En tout cas, moi aussi, j'ai pas mal hâte au _vrai_ baiser…

**Irish Muffin** : Bien que tu ne te sois pas manifestée, merci d'avoir ajouté ma fic à tes favoris !

Enfin bon, je ne vous jaserai pas ça très longtemps cette fois, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire mon chapitre, et j'aimerais pouvoir le poster ce week-end, alors dès que j'ai accès à l'ordinateur, j'en profite au maximum !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : Proximité rime avec danger**

Je dois admettre que cette nuit a probablement été la plus infernale et la plus atroce que j'ai eu à vivre de ma vie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe une nuit blanche, certes, seulement, je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi… troublé, par quoi que ce soit. Même si j'aurais voulu fermé l'œil, j'en aurais été totalement incapable. Il faut dire, aussi, que je ne désirais pas m'endormir, ne voulant pas rêver de nouveau à la même chose que la nuit précédente. Mais si j'aurais pu ne pas être aussi tracassé afin de ne serait-ce que me calmer et me détendre légèrement, j'aurais bien apprécié.

J'ai donc passé toute la nuit éveillé, pensant toujours à la même et unique chose, fixant le plafond sans cesse. À vrai dire, c'est faux, je n'ai pas vraiment fixé uniquement le plafond. À mon plus grand désarroi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de contempler l'adolescente qui dort toujours à mes côtés, bien que le simple fait de poser mes yeux sur elle ne fait que me troubler davantage. Il me semble que plus le temps passe, plus je la regarde, et plus je la trouve belle… Mais bon, cela ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le premier instant que je l'ai vu, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Qui donc le pourrait, de toute façon ? Elle est sans doute la fille la plus ravissante que j'ai vue de ma vie. Jamais, auparavant, je n'avais vu quelqu'un dégager tant de charisme, tant de grâce… Je crois qu'il est tout simplement impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme dès le premier regard.

Pour la énième fois depuis la tombée du jour, les images de notre toute première rencontre me viennent en tête. Elle se tenait là, devant moi, ramassant son sac qui était tombé au sol, tout en s'excusant de m'être rentré dedans. En cet instant, je me trouvais ridicule de trouver une adolescente aussi charmante, puisque c'était tout à fait immoral pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Seulement, cette façon qu'elle avait de me sourire, son regard… Je crois que jamais quelqu'un n'était parvenu à me déstabiliser à ce point. Pourtant, je ne devais pas, il fallait que je pense à ma mission principale, celle de sauver la cheerleader. À cet instant, je croyais que c'était cette fameuse Jackie Wilcox qui allait me permettre de sauver le monde… Quel soulagement ressentis-je lorsque je sus que c'était l'autre jeune fille qui était spéciale, que c'était l'autre que je devais sauver. Car, même si ce n'aurait pas été elle, je crois que j'aurais continué de ressentir le besoin de la revoir. Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de ma nièce.

J'ai toujours cru au destin, pour être honnête. Seulement, jamais je n'aurais cru que le destin pourrait jour un rôle aussi important dans ma vie. Qui aurait pu prédire que cette jeune fille, Claire, était ma nièce ? Étrangement, je dois admettre que la nouvelle fut tout un coup. Tout d'abord car j'ignorais que Nathan avait une fille illégitime, mais également car je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma nièce était cette fille en particulier, et pas une autre. La vie fait bien les choses, dit-on. Pourtant, parfois, je me demande si cela est véritablement une bonne chose.

Sentant une atroce migraine m'assaillir de nouveau, je me redresse, plaquant ma main sur mon front en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Cela doit bien faire des heures que cette migraine va-et-vient, ce qui commence à être plutôt barbant. Sans compter que la nuit m'a parue interminablement longue… À force de ne plus dormir de la sorte, je commence vraiment à me sentir de plus en plus faible, et mon état devient de plus en plus inquiétant. Seulement, pas moyen de retrouver le sommeil. Même l'appétit semble me manquer, d'ailleurs.

Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de penser à _ça_, aussi. Pas une minute cette nuit je n'ai cessé d'y penser, pas une seule. Les rêves proviennent toujours de quelque part, ça, j'en ai la certitude. Seulement, dans ce cas là, cela n'a aucun sens. Serait-ce parce que j'essaie de nier la vérité ? Pas du tout. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de découvrir comment ce rêve, comme une telle idée a pu me venir à l'esprit. C'est complètement dégueulasse de ma part, un point c'est tout.

N'empêche que, dans un autre sens, si tout cela me travaille autant, il y a probablement une raison aussi. Si je me fichais véritablement de ce rêve, pourquoi est-ce que je serais dans l'incapacité de cesser d'y penser ? Je devrais, pourtant. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Toute cette histoire me rend dingue. Les images de mon rêve ne cessent de me revenir à l'esprit. Son visage, son merveilleux visage s'étirant lentement vers le mien. Puis ses lèvres, qui viennent doucement à la rencontre des miennes en un geste délicieux. Ce contact, cette chaleur, ces frissons, cette sensation…

Bordel. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je réagis de la sorte ? Ne devrais-je pas être dégoûté par ces images, par ce geste illicite et impossible ? Si, je devrais l'être. Et pourtant, j'ai beau me forcer, je n'y arrive pas du tout. Au contraire, je ne cesse d'y repenser, si bien que, parfois, je me surprends même à en frissonner. Seulement, j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est bel et bien de dégoût que je frissonne.

Soudain, un bruit, à peine audible, parvient à finalement me tirer de mes douloureuses pensées. Tournant la tête vers Claire, je vois que cette dernière semble s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ses agitations sont subtiles, certes, mais tout de même existantes. Ses mains semblent crispées, elle bouge nerveusement la tête, bien qu'à peine, et il me semble qu'une expression de peur se lit sur son visage. Serait-elle en train de faire un cauchemar ?

Me penchant vers elle, je l'examine de plus près, inquiet. J'aimerais la réveiller afin de la sortir de ses craintes, afin de la rassurer, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas prudent de réveiller quelqu'un en plein cauchemar. Autant tenter de la rassurer à travers son sommeil. Voilà pourquoi, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, je replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et ce à plusieurs reprises, maintenant davantage penché au-dessus d'elle. J'effleure sa joue au passage, comme si cela allait véritablement la calmer. En fait, je suis en train de me demander si ce ne serait pas plus pour moi que pour elle que je fais ça.

Puis, brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrent, et elle se redresse en sursaut, haletante.

« Claire ! Claire, c'est bon, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve… »

Caressant son dos afin de la calmer, doucement, je l'oblige à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Lorsque nos regards s'accrochent, sa respiration semble commencer à se calmer peu à peu, comme s'il s'agissait du support dont elle avait de besoin.

« Ça va, calme-toi… » je lui murmure aussitôt.

Une fois un peu plus calmée, elle inspire profondément, tout en se rallongeant. Je décide donc de l'imiter, question de me trouver à la même hauteur qu'elle.

« J'ai rêvé que… mon père… il… »

Constatant que sa respiration est toujours haletante, et qu'elle semble être toujours en état de panique, je caresse son visage, la regardant dans les yeux, tout en lui disant de se calmer, pour ensuite lui demander ce qu'il y a.

« J'ai tellement peur, Peter… »

À ces mots, elle se rapproche de moi, se blottissant contre moi exactement comme elle l'a fait lors de notre première nuit passée ici. Dans une telle situation, j'aurais préféré éviter une telle proximité, mais je ne suis tout de même pas pour la repousser. C'est donc pourquoi, encore une fois, j'entoure sa fine taille de mon bras, la resserrant davantage. Tout compte fait, j'aurais peut-être dû éviter cela…

« J'ai rêvé qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, et qu'il… qu'il me ramenait de force chez moi, m'éloignant de toi, et… »

Plus elle progresse dans la description de son rêve, plus elle se rapproche de moi. C'est à croire qu'elle profite de mes moments de faiblesse, ma parole. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître, je fais comme si rien n'était, la serrant contre moi comme je le ferais en tant normal. Elle semble s'agripper à moi, comme si elle craignait de me perdre. On dirait qu'elle s'accroche à moi désespérément, comme si elle craignait que son cauchemar ne l'engloutisse. Si bien qu'elle se blottit à moi davantage, tout en immisçant doucement l'une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Et j'ai plutôt honte de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de déglutir à ce contact. Non mais le fait-elle exprès ? Si elle continue, je crains bien qu'une réaction physique s'ensuive de ma part…

Allez, reprend-toi, Peter ! Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser de la sorte, ce n'est pas du tout le temps de t'abandonner à tes fantasmagories. Non, elle a besoin de réconfort, autant lui en fournir le plus que possible. Je ferais donc mieux de faire abstraction de cette position gênant (ou plutôt, de cette réaction gênante). 

« Ça va, ce n'était qu'un rêve… » je souffle d'une voix un peu trop saccadée à mon goût.

Alors qu'elle se dégage lentement de moi, j'ai honte de désirer qu'elle reste là davantage. Une fois qu'elle s'est complètement détachée de moi, elle lève les yeux vers les miens, l'air maintenant beaucoup plus rassuré.

« Tu as raison », dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

En un même geste, nous nous redressons tous les deux sur le lit, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Tandis que je fixe de nouveau le vide, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de soutenir son regard davantage, je sens toutefois ses yeux posés de nouveau sur moi.

« Peter ? »

Je n'aurais jamais cru désirer cela un jour, mais j'aimerais qu'elle cesse de me regarder, de me parler, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Plus les secondes passent et plus il m'est difficile de me retrouver en sa compagnie. Ce n'est pas elle le problème : c'est moi. En fait, non, le problème, c'est ce fichu rêve qui m'obsède depuis vingt-quatre heures. Plus moyen de la regarder sans nous imaginer l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres s'effleurant. Et cette image me fiche une honte totale à chaque fois.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, pour être honnête. J'aurais préféré qu'elle croit que j'ai finalement réussi à bien dormir, que je vais bien, que je suis en pleine forme… Quoi que, à en juger par la façon dont elle me regarde, je ne dois pas avoir fière allure.

« Ça paraît tant que ça ? »

L'air triste, elle me répond d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Pourquoi doit-elle me regarder de la sorte ? Pourquoi doit-elle tout simplement me regarder ? Si elle savait tout ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit depuis hier, elle n'oserait probablement plus poser les yeux sur moi…

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, cela te ferait sûrement du b…  
- Je – Je n'ai pas faim. »

D'accord, je ne suis pas fier du tout, là : la pauvre, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que je me suis empressé de me lever du lit. Seulement, je n'étais vraiment plus capable de rester là sans flancher.

« Mais tu n'as mangé qu'au dîner hier, et encore, t'as à peine touché à ton assiette ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avec encore plus d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Allant chercher mes affaires, je me contente d'hausser les épaules, comme si cela ne m'importait guerre.

« Peter… »

Tournant la tête vers elle, je constate qu'elle s'apprête à se lever afin de venir à ma rencontre. Forçant un bref sourire, je lui dis :

« Je vais prendre ma douche. Ça devrait chasser mon aspect cadavérique. »

J'ai horreur de me comporter de la sorte avec elle, de faire comme si tout allait bien. J'ignore tout à fait ce que je dois faire. S'inquièterait-elle moins si je ne lui cachais pas tout cela ? Peut-être, mais elle se sentirait aussi vraiment très très mal. Alors voilà pourquoi je préfère ignorer le tout.

Saisissant mon sac, je me dirige vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide, tête baissée. Comme toujours, une fois rendu, je verrouille aussitôt la porte, laissant tomber mon sac, pour finalement retourner m'accoter sur les bords de l'évier, comme je le fais toujours dans ce genre de moments. Le simple fait de me regarder dans la glace me dégoûte. _Je_ me dégoûte. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie présentement et c'est celle de flanquer un coup de poing à mon reflet. Seulement, le faire serait vraiment idiot, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, Claire se poserait sans doute pas mal de question sur la raison de ce geste. Aussi, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à avoir des dettes envers cet hôtel. Voilà donc pourquoi je m'en abstiens, bien que l'envie soit forte.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, tentant de chasser cette mine sombre – en vain. Claire a raison, je fais vraiment peur à voir. Mon teint est blême comme jamais, mais yeux sont contournés de larges cernes, le blanc de mes yeux est plus rose que blanc. Espérons seulement que prendre une douche m'aide véritablement à paraître plus… vivant.

De ce fait, je me dévêtis, comme je le fais si bien à chaque jour, m'installant ensuite sous la pomme de douche, activant les robinets. Le contact de l'eau sur ma peau me fait du bien, je l'avoue. Elle me rafraîchit, me redonnant l'impression d'être envie. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle me fait presque oublier mes soucis. Je dis bien presque.

M'accotant de mes deux mains sur la paroi glacée de la céramique, je penche la tête, laissant couler l'eau sur celle-ci, glissant sur mes yeux, m'aveuglant. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre tout ce qui se passe. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression de ne pas avoir envie d'y croire. Comme si tout cela était faux, irréel. Pourtant… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, cette histoire va définitivement me faire perdre la tête. Tout à l'heure, lorsque Claire s'est réveillée de son cauchemar et qu'elle est venue se blottir contre moi, il m'est inutile de faire comme si je n'avais rien ressenti en cet instant. Au contraire, j'avais justement ressenti trop de choses à mon goût. Des sentiments plutôt malsains, il faut l'admettre.

Mais est-ce vraiment à cause de ce rêve ? Cela aurait-il finit par arriver même si je n'avais pas eu ce rêve ? Ce dernier a-t-il tout simplement fait venir les choses plus rapidement qu'elles ne devaient ? Comment savoir ? La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tout cela n'a aucun sens.

Tout en me nettoyant – car, c'est bien beau de penser sous la douche, ce n'est pas vraiment son usage primaire – je ne cesse de repenser à tout cela, de plus en plus troublé. Allons donc, elle n'a que seize ans, c'est tout à fait irraisonnable. De plus, c'est la fille de Nathan, elle est ma nièce. C'est tout à fait répugnant de ma part d'avoir de telles pensées…

N'en pouvant plus, je finis par sortir, quelques minutes plus tard. Enfilant une serviette autour de ma taille, je retourne me planter devant le miroir. Je constate à l'instant que cette douche semble avoir fait plus ou moins son effet : je ne sais pas si ce n'est que moi, mais il me semble que je suis beaucoup moins blême qu'à mon réveil – enfin, je ne pense pas pouvoir appeler ça un réveil puisque je n'ai pas dormi, mais bon. Certes, mes cernes sont toujours apparentes, mais un peu moins, il me semble.

Après m'être habillé, je retourne à la chambre, passant devant Claire, qui est toujours assise en centre du lit, ses jambes replier contre elle, entourées de ses bras. Sa tête est posée sur ses genoux, et elle fixe le vide, l'air à la fois triste et absent. Bien que je sois passé rapidement devant elle, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle étouffe sa tristesse, qu'elle retient ses larmes. Alors que je redépose mes affaires, je la regarde, bien qu'elle n'en ait conscience, la contemplant d'un air désolé. J'aimerais la consoler, j'ai la certitude que c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état. Toutefois, je ne parviens à faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je constate qu'elle a ouvert la radio, donnant à la pièce une ambiance beaucoup moins lourde. Hier aussi, elle avait décidée de mettre un peu de musique, probablement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter le silence. Seulement, moi, cette musique, on aurait qu'elle faisait exprès pour me faire perdre la tête. Alors que Claire venait tout juste d'ouvrir le radio, les premières paroles qui se firent entendre – et je m'en souviens encore très bien – étaient : « _Did you know I was blind for you ? Did you know 'bout the fantasies I had ?_ » À cet instant, j'ai bien cru que cette radio essayait de me rappeler toutes les fantasmagories de mon rêve. Ma foi, quelle ironie. 

« Bon eh bien, je vais filer sous la douche moi aussi » soupire-t-elle en se levant, tandis que sa voix me ramène à la réalité.

Alors qu'elle prend ses affaires, j'esquive un bref mouvement en sa direction, comme pour la retenir, mais m'en abstient aussitôt. À la place, je la laisse se diriger vers la salle de bain, l'air morne.

Jamais je ne pourrai dire assez souvent à quel point cela me détruit de la voir ainsi. Surtout que, là, c'est à cause de ma faute. Mais je crains trop de ne pas parvenir à me contenir si je m'approche trop d'elle à nouveau. J'ai peur de moi-même, désormais…

Découragé, je me dirige vers la table à manger d'un pas lourd, m'y asseyant, toujours avec cette même lassitude. Posant mes coudes sur la table, je pose ensuite mon visage entre mes mains, soupirant. Et je reste dans cette position un bon moment, songeur, jusqu'à ce que je décide de retirer mon visage de mes mains, adoptant une nouvelle position. À la place, je joins mes mains, accotant mon menton dessus, tout en fixant la porte de la salle de bain.

Tout ça n'a vraiment aucun sens. Je dois me ressaisir. Pour Claire. Elle a besoin de moi. L'ignorer de la sorte ne va faire qu'aggraver son état moral, et ça, c'est ce que je redoute le plus. J'aimerais qu'elle parvienne à être heureuse. À la place, je ne fais que la rendre encore plus malheureuse. Quel pauvre imbécile je suis.

Je sursaute lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre de nouveau. J'étais si perdu dans mes pensés que j'en avais presque oublié où j'étais. À peine est-elle sortie que l'on cogne à la porte. Surpris, je fronce les sourcils, jetant un regard interrogatif à la jeune fille.

« Je me suis permis de nous commander à manger, lorsque tu étais sous la douche » dit-elle, quelque peu gênée, comme si elle craignait ma réaction.

Comme si je pouvais me fâcher après elle. Au contraire, je suis content qu'elle ait prit cette initiative : elle a raison, il faut que je mange. Et j'en ai fini de lui faire la tête. Non, je dois lui montrer que je suis content qu'elle ait fait cela.

Affichant un bref sourire le plus sincère qu'il m'en est possible, je la remercie, puis m'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte au serveur. Tenant son petit chariot, il pénètre dans la chambre, tandis que je vais chercher quoi payer dans mon manteau. Après que le jeune homme ait installé les plats à table, je lui remets l'argent nécessaire, puis il quitte la pièce, nous souhaitant un bon appétit. Sur ce, Claire et moi prenons pièce à table.

« Je me suis permise de choisir à ta place… En consultant le menu j'ai décidé nous prendre deux assiettes de spaghetti. Comme je sais que tu es d'origines italiennes et que tu es végétarien, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable que je te prenne ça plutôt qu'un filet de bœuf… »

Elle… Elle a vraiment pensé à tout ça ? Et ce, rien que pour moi ? Je suis littéralement abasourdi.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ? » me demande-t-elle.  
« Oui, oui, c'est juste que… Tu as vraiment pensé à tout. », je m'empresse de répondre. « Au fait, comment sais-tu que je suis végétarien ?  
- Eh bien, simples déductions. Lorsque nous avons mangé notre deuxième petit-déjeuner ensemble, j'ai constaté que tu n'avais touché à rien de ce qui était de la viande dans ton assiette : saucisses, bacon… Et, lorsque nous sommes allés au restaurant, tu as fait la même chose. »

Ça alors. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait porté attention à des détails aussi peu importants, je suis étonné.

Après lui avoir souhaité à mon tour un bon appétit, j'entame mon repas, bien que je n'aie pas vraiment faim. Disons que je me force surtout pour faire plaisir à ma protégée, sans quoi je n'aurais sans doute rien avalé avant encore de nombreuses heures. Bien que celle-ci semble ravie de me voir me nourrir, il y a toujours cette lourde ambiance qui pèse dans la pièce. Ni un ni l'autre n'osons dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais très bien que Claire est encore triste, et je commence à me demander si c'est bel et bien uniquement à cause de moi. 

Étrangement, nous cessons tous deux de manger alors que nous avons à peine entamé la moitié de notre repas : apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à manquer d'appétit, ce midi. Je décide donc de mettre mon assiette de côté, n'arrivant plus à avaler quoi que ce soit. (Je ne désire pas me rendre malade non plus)

« Apparemment, même après avoir avalé quelque chose, tu ne semble pas en meilleur forme », m'avoue l'adolescente assise en face de moi.  
« C'est bon », je lui dis en me levant. « T'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller… », continues-je en me dirigeant vers le lit.

À peine ai-je fait deux pas que je suis repris d'une soudaine migraine, mais, cette fois, celle-ci est aussi accompagné d'étourdissements épouvantables. Subitement, j'ai l'impression que le décor de la chambre se met à tournoyer autour de moi, j'ai beau cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, rien n'y change. Plaquant une main contre mon front, je m'évertue à me concentrer à marcher droit, mais je me sens tituber.

« Peter ! »

Alors que je m'apprête à perdre complètement le peu d'équilibre qu'il me reste, Claire me rattrape aussitôt, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, m'empêchant de m'affaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Elle m'aide ensuite à venir m'asseoir sur le lit, totalement horrifiée.

« Peter, est-ce que ça va ? », me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour, me fixant d'un regard inquiet.

Passant une main sur mon visage, je lui fais signe que oui. Bon, d'accord, j'admets m'être déjà senti beaucoup mieux, mais ça devrait passer. Du moins, je l'espère. Je la sens ensuite s'éloigner, restant toutefois sur le lit. Elle semble aller s'asseoir au centre de celui-ci. Tournant la tête en sa direction, toujours encore un peu étourdi, je la vois assise en indien, le visage entre les mains.

« J'suis désolée… »

Désolée ? Mais pourquoi est-elle désolée ? Elle n'a tout à fait rien avoir là-dedans, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que j'ai fais ce rêve, du moins, pas vraiment.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » je lui demande en me retournant, me rapprochant d'elle. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je…  
- Si, ce l'est ! »

Sa voix est étouffée, et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas uniquement ses mains qui couvrent le son. Je suis assez habitué maintenant pour savoir qu'elle est au bord des larmes. C'est pourquoi je m'agenouille devant elle, prenant doucement ses poignets, l'obligeant à libérer son visage. Comme je m'y attendais, elle détourne ses yeux rougis et humides, fuyant mon regard.

« Depuis le début tout est de ma faute… » continue-t-elle, la voix saccadée. « Je ne fais que t'attirer des ennuis sans cesse. »

Posant une main sur son délicat visage, je l'oblige, comme à chaque fois, à me regarder en face. À cet instant précis, de lourdes larmes déferlent sur ses joues.

« Ne dis pas ça, Claire…  
- Mais c'est vrai, Peter, et tu le sais ! Sans moi, tu ne te retrouverais pas là, tu n'aurais pas tant de soucis, tu parviendrais à dormir… Regarde-toi ! Je suis en train de te rendre complètement à bout ! »

Décidemment, elle ne comprend rien. Ne comprendra-t-elle jamais que, pour elle, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi ? Qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir que de la voir, que la protéger est devenu ma raison d'être ?_Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde._ En la sauvant elle, je me sauve moi aussi. Sans elle, il me semble que je ne suis rien du tout.

« Pas du tout… » je lui souffle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de m'enfuir comme ça… J'aurais dû laisser mon père m'effacer la mémoire… De toute façon il va me retrouver, et tout ça n'aura servi à rien… Je t'aurai fais courir des risques pour rien… »

Prenant en douceur son visage entre mes deux mains, je pose mon regard dans le sien, à la fois brillant et envoûtant. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai bien peur de m'y perdre.

« Ne dis pas ça Claire, tout cela n'a pas servi à rien. On va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Jamais. »

Elle ne semble trouver rien d'autre à ajouter. Ses yeux semblent s'éclaircir de nouveau, comme si j'avais su lui redonner un minimum d'espoir. Et cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder… Cela me rend littéralement dingue. À quoi bon le nier davantage ? _Elle_ me rend dingue, tout simplement. Ce rêve avait peut-être une signification, finalement. Peut-être voulait-il me faire réaliser quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu croire, jamais voulu voir. Seulement, désormais, je n'arrive plus à me mentir davantage.

J'ignore si c'est parce que je suis encore trop étourdi, si c'est parce que je n'ai plus toute ma tête à cause du manque de sommeil, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'en peux plus. Depuis trop longtemps déjà je résiste, mais là, je craque. Malgré la radio qui est toujours allumée, j'ai l'impression que la pièce est plongée dans un intense silence. Je ne parviens même plus à réfléchir clairement, pour être honnête. Peut-être cela explique-t-il pourquoi, lentement, mon visage s'approche du sien, contre ma volonté. En fait, c'est faux, il n'agit pas contre ma volonté du tout. Au contraire, cet instant, je l'attends depuis trop longtemps. Seulement, jamais, auparavant, je n'avais voulu ouvrir les yeux sur mes véritables désirs.

Alors que mes lèvres entrent en contact avec les siennes, je la voix fermer les yeux, avant de fermer les miens à mon tour. Comment pourrais-je décrire l'état dans lequel je me sens présentement ? Ce sentiment est tout à fait indescriptible. Aussitôt, nos lèvres s'entrouvrent, en demandant toujours plus. Je dois admettre que je fais mon possible pour ne pas m'écouter, bien que cela soit fort difficile. Tandis que nos langues entrent en contact à leur tour, je sens son souffle bref et saccadé contre mon visage, et je dois admettre que cela est un vrai délice. Dans chacune de ses caresses je perçois un brin de timidité, d'hésitation, tandis que, dans les miens, on pourrait probablement ressentir la contenance, le retient, ainsi que l'envie et la gourmandise. Seulement, si je m'écoutais, je risquerais de la brusquer, et c'est ce que je redoute plus que tout.

Comme dans mon rêve, nos lèvres se détachent, venant se rechercher avec davantage d'envie, davantage de désir. Seulement, contrairement à dans mon rêve, tout ceci est réel, et merveilleusement délicieux. J'ai vécu de nombreux baisers au cours de ma vie et il me semble que jamais je n'ai vécu un tel moment d'extase.

Peu de temps après qu'elle ait posée délicatement ses mains sur mon torse, se rapprochant de moi, nous nous retrouvons dans l'obligation de rompre le baiser, à bout de souffle. C'est donc à mon plus grand regret que nos lèvres se séparent avec difficulté. Une fois nos yeux ré-ouverts, je perçois une pointe d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude dans les siens, ce qui ne peut faire autrement que de me nouer l'estomac. Dégageant son visage de mes mains, elle s'éloigne sur le lit, essayant d'articuler quelque chose – en vain. Puis elle se lève du lit, respirant avec difficulté. À mon plus grand désespoir, je la vois faire quelques pas à reculons en direction de la porte de la chambre, pour finalement quitter la pièce à toute vitesse, la porte se refermant derrière elle, se verrouillant automatiquement.

Fermant les yeux, je serre les poings dans le vide, crispant ma mâchoire avec force. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me traiter mentalement de triple idiot. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, aussi ? À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? C'est un peu normal qu'elle soit partie en panique. Seulement, j'aurais tant aimé qu'elle réagisse autrement…

« _Dont_ _walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning…_ » 

Me retournant, je donne un coup sur le réveil-radio, l'envoyant balader, rageur. Bon, il va se taire, maintenant. Non mais le fait-il exprès ? On dirait que toutes les chansons qui y passent s'évertuent à me rendre malade.

Fulminant, pestant contre moi-même, je passe ma main sur mon visage de nouveau. Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas résisté à la tentation ? Je savais très bien que c'était insensé de ma part. Maintenant, rien ne sera plus pareil, c'est évident…

Puis, c'est à cet instant que je réalise. Que je réalise non seulement l'impact de mon geste, mais aussi l'impact du geste de Claire. Il ne faut pas quitter cet hôtel, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Et la voilà qui s'enfuit à l'extérieur, toute seule…

Maintenant paniqué, je me lève le plus rapidement que possible, me dirigeant vers la porte à toute vitesse. Je peste contre cette dernière qui s'est verrouillée toute seule, ce qui ne fait que me faire perdre du temps, et m'empresse de sortir en courant. Aussitôt, je regarde dans toutes les directions, espérant voir la jeune fille quelque part.

« Claire ? »

Toujours à la halte, je traverse le couloir, l'interpellant, regardant partout autour de moi, partant en direction des escaliers. À mon plus grand malheur, je ne la vois nulle part, ce qui signifie donc qu'elle a quitté l'hôtel. La situation est donc plus grave que je ne le croyais.

Toujours en courant, je descends les escaliers, si rapidement que je passe à deux doigts de les dévaler, traversant le hall sous les regards interrogateurs de la femme de l'accueil. Je pousse donc la porte avec force, haletant, sortant à l'extérieur.

« Claire ? Claire, où es-t… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sens quelqu'un m'agripper par derrière, plaquant sa main contre ma bouche, m'empêchant ainsi complètement de respirer. Je me débats donc avec force, mais c'est tout à fait inutile.

Tandis que l'on m'entraîne, je commence sérieusement à manquer d'air.

Claire, où es-tu ? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh oui, déjà terminé ! Je suis cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, je sais, on me le dit souvent.  
Alors, déçu(e) ou satisfait(e) ? Ce chapitre convenait-il à vos attentes ? Correspondait-il à ce que vous vous étiez imaginé ? Et, justement, que vous étiez-vous imaginé ?  
En tout cas, personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de facilité à l'écrire, contrairement aux autres, bien que je ne saurais vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Je l'ai fais en une soirée et demie à peine, ce qui est vraiment un record pour moi, vu sa longueur ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée d'avoir réussi à le conclure ce soir, car disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le moral, j'ai appris de bien mauvaises nouvelles tout à l'heure, et je déprimais un peu… Mais bon, j'ai repensé à vous, fidèles lecteurs qui attendiez la suite, et me suis dit que me changer les idées ne me ferait pas de tort. J'ai donc été surprise de voir à quel point j'ai eu de la facilité à le conclure malgré mon moral plutôt bas. Je ne vous ai pas trop déçu(e) j'espère ?  
Sinon, pour le truc de la musique, que j'ai mis dans le chapitre, certains trouveront peut-être que c'était tout à fait inapproprié, mais c'est que, récemment, je me suis dit « Qu'est-ce que nos deux protagonistes peuvent bien faire pour s'occuper ? Ça doit être barbant toujours rester dans le silence… » Donc, je me suis dis que, comme Claire est une adolescente, elle devait probablement apprécier la musique. Et, pour les curieux, les deux chansons dont je fais mention sont _Blind For You_, de Di-Rect (excellente chanson !) et _Carnival Of Rust_, de The Poets Of The Fall (le clip est tout à fait génial, et je suis en amour total avec cette chanson !). E, le truc de Peter végétarien, vous avez peut-être trouvé ça étrange, mais je n'ai pas écris cela pour rien ! En fait, c'est qu'en faisant des recherches, j'ai découvert que notre merveilleux Milo était végétarien. Le saviez-vous ?  
Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, quelles sont vos croyances par rapport au prochain chapitre ? D'après vous, qui a capturé Peter ? Claire s'en est-elle sortie ou s'est-elle fait capturer à son tour ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à le/les captif(s) ? Faites vos suppositions, vous savez comme j'aime ça !  
On se revoit donc dans un prochain chapitre qui sera plein d'action, qui devrait d'ailleurs être posté en début de semaine !_


	9. Captifs

**Disclaimer** : À qui appartient Heroes ? À NBC et Tim Kring, voyons !

**Notes** : Après vous avoir laissé en haleine sur une fin de chapitre diaboliquement cruelle, me voilà de retour avec le neuvième chapitre ! Non mais ça passe vite, vous trouvez pas ?

Donc, comme promis, ce chapitre va contenir de l'action. Enfin, encore une fois, ce n'est pas_vraiment _de l'action. Du moins, vous découvrirez enfin qui a capturé Peter, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver, ce que son assaillant lui réserver, ce qui est arrivé de Claire. Vous pourrez donc constater, comme toujours, si vos suppositions étaient justes !

Vous aurez donc droit à pas mal de rebondissement et d'action, en quelque sorte.

**Important** : Dans ce chapitre, Peter risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs… Ames sensibles s'abstenir !

Et, et! Ce chapitre, je le dédies à ma Milly-chan (Kimitsuu) adorée pour sa fête! En ce moment que j'écris ça, c'est toujours sa fête – mardi – mais je risque probablement de le poster en retard... Mais bon, ce chapitre n'a aucun lien avec toi, mais je te le dédie quand même!

**Tranche de vie** : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, aujourd'hui, je me suis créé un Live Journal ! Eh oui ! Bon, ça m'a prit des heures, mais bon, je suis satisfaite du résultat. Sur mon LJ, je compte donner des nouvelles de mes fanfictions, de mes projets… Donc, ça s'adresse surtout à mes plus fidèles lecteurs ! Je devrais y poster presque à tous les jours, indiquant ma progression d'un certain chapitre, par exemple. Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le lien se trouve sur mon profil, ici même !

D'ailleurs, je vous incite vraiment à vous inscrire à LiveJournal, c'est vraiment amusant, je trouve. Si jamais vous y êtes inscrit(e), n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me ferai un plaisir de vous ajouter à mes amis !

Sinon, ça me fait penser… Y en a-t-il parmi-vous qui écrivez/avez écrit une fanfic, ou qui projetez d'en faire une ? Car, si oui, qu'elle soit sur n'importe quoi, faites-moi en part que je la lise ! Je suis toujours à la recherche de fic à lire, et si en plus elles ont été écrites par des lecteurs, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir ! J'en écrirai même une entrée sur mon LJ !

**Misslau** : Non, je n'avais jamais vu ce vidéo, mais tout de suite après avoir lu ta review, je me suis dépêchée d'aller faire des recherches sur Youtube pour le trouver. Et, oui, je te l'accorde, c'est vraiment mignon! Décidemment, cela ne leur sert à rien de le nier davantage, ça paraît juste TROP!

Une maison? À ce point-là? Faut quand même pas oublier que Hayden a seulement dix-huit ans, hein!

En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il y a de très fortes chances que ce soit Bennett ou Sylar qui l'a capturé! Mais bon, je te laisse aller lire ce qu'il advient de notre cher Peter!

**Kimitsuu** : Pour ce qui est du geste de Claire – car je tiens à préciser pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il en irait ainsi – c'est que, faut quand même penser que Peter est son oncle. Je veux dire, déjà qu'un simple premier baiser avec une personne est déboussolant, là, ce n'est pas n'importe qui vient de l'embrasser! Peter a dix ans de plus qu'elle et, comme je viens de le dire, c'est son oncle. Tu réagirais normalement face à ça, toi? En tout cas, pas moi. En fait, c'est que, dans la majorité des fanfics où il y a des couples hors normes (homosexuels, inceste, etc.), tout se passe comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Prenons par exemple la majorité des fics de TH (parce qu'il me semble qu'il y en a beaucoup qui sont ridicules...) Non mais franchement, quel type réagirait normalement après avoir couché avec son jumeau?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire, mais je voulais juste préciser, dans mon dernier chapitre que, oui, tous les deux sont bien conscients que ça n'a aucun sens, que ce geste aura bien des impacts... Bref, c'était pour rendre la chose plus réaliste, car je doute que, dans la vraie vie, quiconque réagirait de façon banale à ça. (du moins, c'est mon propre avis)

Changement de sujet, contente que tu aies apprécié comment Peter ressentait le baiser! Je suis habituée d'écrire sous des points d'adolescents timides (androgynes!), qui n'y connaissent rien, et généralement gai! Mais avec Peter, c'est tout à fait différent. Tout d'abord, c'est un homme, il est mûr, des filles, il en a vu bien d'autre avant cela, et tout et tout... Bref, faut pas lui demander de rester trop indifférent non plus, hein? Ah, les hommes!

Pour tes suppositions, comme toujours, je te laisse constater par toi-même si tu avais raison!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, chers lecteurs adorés!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9 : Captifs**

Lentement et avec difficulté, je finis par rouvrir les yeux, sortant de l'inconscience. Je ne saurais expliquer avec précision l'état dans lequel je me trouve présentement. Je suis saisi d'une atroce migraine, probablement plus intense que toutes celles que j'ai eu à endurer de toute ma vie, mes paupières sont si lourdes que j'ai peine à les garder ouvertes, j'ai la nausée, et je suis encore à moitié conscient. Bref, rien de bien agréable, je peux le confirmer.

Une fois mes yeux complètement ouverts et habitués à la clarté, je peux enfin voir où je me trouve. Je suis dans une pièce aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, totalement vide. Sur l'un des murs se trouvent une immense vitre donnant vu sur un couloir à l'horizontal. Et le comble, dans tout cela, c'est que je suis assis sur une chaise, mes mains attachées à cette dernière dans mon dos, et mes pieds attachés à ses pattes.

Mais où est-ce que je me trouve? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici? J'ai de la difficulté à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé durant les dernières heures – car j'espère que cela ne remonte qu'à quelques heures. Quelles sont les dernières choses dont je me souviens? J'étais à l'hôtel avec Claire, j'ai eu un malaise, nous nous sommes assis sur le lit, puis... Il y a eu l'_incident, _et ensuite elle s'est enfuit, je suis parti à sa suite et...

Tout me revient à l'esprit, maintenant. Lorsque je suis sorti à l'extérieur, quelqu'un m'a attrapé par surprise, me plaquant une main sur la bouche, m'empêchant de respirer. J'ai perdu connaissance, faute d'air, avant de pouvoir déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Oui, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, tout est clair à présent.

Honnêtement, je doute fort que ce soit Sylar qui n'ait pas mit la main sur moi – et je m'en réjouis. Pourquoi aurait-il prit une telle peine, de toute façon? Il n'aurait certainement pas pris le temps de m'emmener ici, de me ligoter sur une chaise, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Non, je crois qu'il se serait plutôt empressé de m'ouvrir la boîte crânienne, ce qui aurait beaucoup plus de sens. Sans oublier qu'il tient à mettre la main sur Claire avant de s'attaquer à moi...

Claire. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir pensé à elle plus tôt. La simple image d'elle dans mon esprit accélère mon rythme cardiaque, me faisant paniquer de plus en plus. Où est-elle? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose? Est-ce que ceux qui m'ont capturé en ont fait de même avec elle? A-t-elle eu le temps de s'enfuir? Et si jamais je me trompais, si Sylar est derrière tout ça... est-elle seulement encore en vie?

De plus en plus paniqué, je remues inutilement sur ma chaise, tentant de trouver un moyen de défaire les liens. Me concentrant le plus que possible, j'essaie de faire usage de la télépathie pour dénouer la corde, mais sans succès. J'ai beau me concentrer le plus qu'il m'en ait possible, j'ai l'impression de ne pas parvenir à faire usage d'aucun de mes dons. N'en pouvant plus, et ce même si je sais qu'en faisant cela j'aurai l'air d'un véritable hystérique, je m'époumone, interpellant la jeune fille, afin de voir si elle ne serait pas dans les environs, au cas où ils la détiendraient à proximité. J'ai bien conscience que cela est tout à fait inutile, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre dans la position dans laquelle je me trouve présentement.

Après avoir hurler son nom à m'en briser les cordes vocales, je décide de cesser, à bout de souffle. C'est évident que cela ne sert pratiquement à rien.

Puis, alors que je commence à perdre, espoir, je le vois. Il se tient de l'autre côté de la vitre, droit, les bras dans le dos, un air à la fois dur et amusé sur le visage. Le simple fait de le voir suffit à me mettre complètement hors de moi : soudain, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, et c'est celle de le faire périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

L'air presque paisible, il s'approche de la porte, et semble entrer un code qui permet de l'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvre donc automatiquement, dans un geste lent et bruyant. Puis il pénètre à l'intérieur de la petite pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, gardant tout de même ses distances.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne m'agiterais pas de la sorte, avec l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez », me balance-t-il froidement.

Non mais pour qui se prend-il? D'accord, j'admets ne pas me sentir au mieux de ma forme, et que je me suis déjà senti beaucoup mieux qu'à présent, mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas un hypocrite de ce genre qui va me dire quoi faire et comment me conduire.

« Où est-elle? »

J'ai balancé cette réplique de façon si sèche que cela sonnait plus comme un ordre plutôt qu'une demande. Tant pis pour les leçons de politesse, cet homme ne mérite pas que je me montre clément à son égard.

« Vous attacher était peut-être une bonne idée, finalement », dit-il, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Où est-elle? », j'insiste, faisant à mon tour comme s'il n'avait rien dit du tout.

Sans dire un mot, il me fixe avec intensité, une pointe d'amusement au fond des yeux, Décidemment, il semble prendre plaisir à me voir dans une telle position. J'espère pour lui que ces cordes sont solides, car si jamais je parviens à m'en défaire, je ne peux pas promettre que je saurai me contenir. Déjà que j'ai horreur que l'on se fiche de moi, venant de lui, je ne l'accepte tout simplement pas.

Enfin, après de longues et interminables secondes de silence, il détourne la tête en direction de la vitre, derrière laquelle se tient une homme noir de grande taille. Je suis prêt à jurer qu'il ne se trouvait pas là il y a encore quelques instants.

« Fait-la venir », ordonne Bennett à l'autre homme.

Quoi? Elle... elle est vraiment ici? C'est eux qui la détiennent? Je dois admettre que, en un sens, je suis heureux qu'elle soit tombée sous leur main plutôt que ce soit Sylar qui ce soit chargé de son cas. Je vais donc pouvoir la voir? Là, maintenant? En temps normal, après ce qui s'est produit à l'hôtel, je serais vraiment très mal à l'aise de me retrouver devant elle, mais je suis bien trop heureux de la savoir encore en vie. J'espère simplement pour eux qu'elle va bien, sinon ils peuvent être sûr que je vais les...

« Peter! »

Tournant la tête en direction de la porte, je la vois, tenue fermement par le grand homme noir. Aussitôt, qu'il l'a relâché, elle se précipite en ma direction. Tremblotante, elle vient me serrer dans ses bras, sa respiration plus saccadée qu'en temps normal. J'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras à mon tour mais, comme mes poignets sont attachés dans mon dos, cela s'avérerait être une tâche fort complexe.

« J'avais tellement peur, je croyais qu'il ne m'avait eu que moi et que... et que tu ne pourrais pas me retrouver.. et...  
- C'est bon, je suis là. Calme-toi... »

Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais, sa voix a beau être la même qu'à l'habitude, il me semble que sa façon de parler est différente. Il me semble que, jamais auparavant, je ne l'ai entendu s'exprimer de la sorte...

« Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de te voir... », ajoute-t-elle en se dégageant.

Toujours penchée face à moi, elle me regarde d'un regard embué de larmes. Je dois admettre que, malgré la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, me trouver à une telle proximité d'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, à mon plus grand désarroi. Et mon cœur ne fait que s'emballer davantage lorsqu'elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, penchant son propre visage vers le mien. À peine quelques instants plus tard, je ne peux faire autrement que de fermer les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes. Jamais je n'aurais cru q'une telle chose arriverait, qu'elle m'embrasserait à son tour. J'aurais pu remuer ciel et terre pour pouvoir avoir droit à ce délice une seconde fois...

... Et pourtant, contrairement à la première fois, je ne ressens rien du tout. Aucun frisson, aucune passion. Rien.

C'est probablement en constatant mon peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle se dégage, tenant toujours mon visage entre ses mains, plus hésitante, cette fois. C'est en la regardant droit dans les yeux que lumière s'allume dans mon esprit.

« Peter...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », me demande-t-elle en retirant ses mains.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'aie pas réalisé plus tôt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'allais me laisser berner à ce point.

« Vous n'êtes pas Claire. »

Sa façon de parler, d'agir, son odeur, sa façon de m'embrasser... J'ignore qui est cette personne, mais elle a tout faux. C'est surtout en la regardant directement dans les yeux que j'ai véritablement saisi. Ces yeux ne sont pas ceux de Claire. Ils sont verts, certes, mais pas le même que ceux de la vraie.

N'exprimant aucune surprise, ladite personne se contente de hausser les épaules. Aussitôt, toute image autour d'elle semble se mettre à trembler, et elle se change aussitôt en une toute autre personne. La jeune femme qui se tient désormais devant moi a des cheveux noirs et lisses, porte un t-shirt foncé et une jupe carottée extrêmement courte, ainsi que des bottes à talons hauts. Bref, rien qui ne pourrait ressembler à Claire.

« Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas en faire trop », râle Bennett qui se trouve toujours en arrière.

« Mais c'est que c'était trop tentant... », répond la femme qui se trouve toujours devant moi, tout en effleurant ma joue de l'indexe, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard de profond mépris et de dégoût. Quoi que Bennett n'est pas mieux non plus. Non mais franchement, je savais qu'il était dégueulasse, mais pas à ce point. Pensait-il réellement me berner avec un subterfuge aussi ridicule? C'est tout à fait pitoyable.

Cette femme doit donc être celle dont Claire me parlait, celle qui a la faculté de créer des mirages. Justement, cette dernière quitte enfin la pièce. La regardant sortir, je détourne le regard en direction du père adoptif de Claire. Apparemment, ce dernier n'a pas l'air très satisfait que son plan soit tombé à l'eau.

« Où se trouve la _vraie_ Claire? », je demande encore plus sèchement que les fois précédentes.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions d'abord. »

Bon, j'admets que si je réponds correctement à ses questions, peut-être sera-t-il plus charitable envers moi et me laissera voir ma protégée. C'est donc de peine et de misère que je décide de me soumettre, jugeant préférable de ne pas trop lui tenir tête. (Ils sont tout de même plus nombreux que moi, ne l'oublions pas.) N'empêche que j'ai l'horrible envie de lui cracher à la figure, à ce type.

« Pouvez-vous bien me dire ce qui vous a poussé à l'aider à s'enfuir de la sorte? »

À bien y penser, non, je n'ai pas envie de me soumettre et de répondre gentiment à ses questions. Il s'est fichu de moi, je n'ai donc pratiquement aucune raison de ne pas en faire autant à mon tour. Il ne veut pas me dire où est Claire? Eh bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui fournir les informations qu'il veut avoir.

« Sauve la cheerleader : sauve le monde », je réponds, tout à fait sarcastique.

Oh, tiens, apparemment, monsieur Bennett n'entend pas à rire. Cela expliquerait probablement pourquoi il se détourne, inspirant profondément, comme s'il essayait de se contenir. Décidemment, il ne me porte pas dans son cœur, celui-là.

Se retournant de nouveau vers moi, il se rapproche, d'un pas ferme et déterminé, venant se saisir d'une façon plutôt brutale du col de ma chemise, me regardant droit les yeux. Je constate à cet instant qu'il n'entend pas du tout à rire. N'empêche que, il aura beau me faire ce qu'il voudra, je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre à ses questions.

« Je vous le répète : pourquoi l'avez-vous donc poussé à quitter sa famille ainsi? »

Poussé à quitter sa famille? Non mais, ce n'est pas moi qui suis fautif, dans cette histoire! Si elle a décidé de s'enfuir, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de moi. Je l'ai aidé à fuir, je l'admets, mais je ne lui ai jamais mit cette idée en tête. Tout ce que je désire, moi, c'est de la protéger, de la sauver. C'est pourquoi, toujours sur le même ton, je répète :

« _Sauve la cheerleader : sauve le monde._ »

Relâchant le col de ma chemise sèchement, il fait un pas à l'arrière, fulminant. Il semble être en train de se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre afin de contenir sa colère.

Puis, sans que je le voie venir, il me frappe aussitôt en pleine mâchoire et, je dois l'admettre, avec force. La tête tournée sous l'effet du coup, je serre mes dents les une contre les autres, comme si cela allait atténuer la douleur qui résonne dans mon crâne. Retournant de nouveau la tête en direction de Bennett, je constate qu'il semble vraiment très en colère. M'en veut-il à ce point de lui avoir arraché sa fille? On dirait bien que si.

« Êtes-vous au moins conscient des risques que vous lui faites courir? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte là? Au contraire, j'essaie de la protéger, ce n'est pas un peu évident? Peut-être court-elle des risques, mais je doute que ce soit uniquement par ma faute. Sans compter que je serai toujours là pour la protéger et que, tant que je serai en sa présence, je ne laisserai jamais quiconque lui faire du mal.

« Êtes-vous au moins conscient de tout ce que vous lui faites subir? », je lui demande à mon tour, narquois.

Encore un fois, je reçois un violent coup en plein visage. Je suis étonné de la force dont il fait usage à son âge, je dois l'admettre. Jamais je n'aurais cru parvenir à le mettre dans un tel état dès le départ, je suis étonné. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'était pas le genre à s'emporter, je me trompais. Disons que la douleur qui circule dans ma boîte crânienne en entière en témoigne.

À ma plus grande surprise, je le vois se diriger vers la porte. Il abandonne déjà? Non, c'est tout à fait impossible. Et j'en ai la preuve lorsque je le vois faire signe à l'autre homme, lui demandant de « le faire venir », bien que j'ignore complètement de qui il parle. C'est uniquement quelques instants plus tard que Bennett revient dans la pièce, accompagné du fameux individu, qui s'avère être... Parkman?

Ce dernier se plante donc là, près de moi, en silence, sans dire le moindre mot.

« _Parce qu'ils vous ont eu vous aussi?_ », je pense à son intention.

L'air honteux, il détourne les yeux, toujours muet comme une tombe. Cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, comme boulot, ce fouiller dans la tête des gens pour un type pareil. Pendant ce temps, Bennett continue de rôder, l'air furieux, comme s'il cherchait comment formuler sa question. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi, à la fin? On me traite comme si j'étais un terroriste détenant des informations top secrètes, bon sang.

« Entre vous et moi, Petrelli, inutile de ma cacher pourquoi vous prenez tant soin de ma fille. »

Ne me dites pas qu'il..? Non, surtout, je ne dois penser à rien. Après tout, j'ignore complètement de quel côté est Parkman. En fait, je ne vois pratiquement aucune raison pour lui de se ranger de mon côté. Voilà donc pourquoi je ne dois penser à rien du tout. Du moins, je ne dois pas penser à_ça_. Sauf que c'est plutôt idiot de ma part puisque, en me forçant à ne pas y penser, automatiquement, j'y penser. Bref, quoi que je fasse, il finira par savoir que je lui cache quelque chose. (Sauf si Parkman prétend le contraire, ce dont je doute fort)

« Je ne vois pas du tout de ce que vous parlez. »

L'homme aux énormes lunettes me fixe d'un œil mauvais. Je ne dois pas mentir, je sais, mais personne ne m'a jamais dis que je n'avais pas le droit d'omettre quoi que ce soit.

« Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, puisque vous n'avez pas de fille. »

D'accord, il faut admettre que, sur ce coup là, j'y ai été un peu fort. N'empêche que, tant qu'à me faire ruer de coups, je préfère que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons. Et puis, il l'a mérité, à bien y penser.

Pour la troisième fois depuis quelques minutes, son poing vient s'abattre sur mon visage, beaucoup plus violemment que les fois précédentes. (Je l'ai mérité, c'est vrai.) De nouveau la tête tournée sur le côté sous l'effet du coup, je m'étire la mâchoire, comme si cela allait m'être utile. Un goût de sang envahit ma bouche en entier, ce qui ne fait que me donner la nausée davantage. J'ai maintenant la preuve qu'il y a quelque chose qui bloque mes pouvoirs : je n'arrive pas à me régénérer. Je sens toujours les blessures qu'il m'a infligées, et c'est encore très douloureux. Mais je n'en ai fichtrement rien à faire.

« Je sais très bien ce que vous avez derrière la tête! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton qu'il essaie de garder neutre. « Je sais ce que vous lui avez fait, inutile de me le cacher davantage! »

Ouh là, il parle de quoi là? C'est tout à fait impossible qu'il pense à ce que je pense, il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, puisque ça s'est passé quelques instants à peine avant que l'on se fasse attraper. Il doit certainement parler d'autre chose, sans quoi ça n'a aucun sens.

« Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir de quoi vous parlez? », je demande, irrité.

Jusqu'à présent, Parkman semble rester silencieux, ce qui est bon signe. Il n'a toujours pas dit à Bennett que je lui cache quelque chose, et je lui en suis redevable. Toutefois, j'ignore combien de temps sa clémence va durer.

Encore une fois, Bennett se détourne, retournant vers la porte, quitte la pièce quelques instants, demandant je-ne-sais-quoi à l'autre homme toujours à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il revient de nouveau, il tient dans les mains un cahier noir qui m'est étrangement familier. Je n'arrive par contre pas à me souvenir où est-ce que je l'ai aperçu auparavant.

« Inutile de faire comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien », peste-t-il de nouveau.

Fulminant, je le vois tourner les pages du cahier rapidement, à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. C'est lorsqu'il tourne les pages que je reconnais enfin l'objet : le cahier de croquis d'Isaac. Mais, que fiche-t-il avec ça?

« Vous devriez avoir honte », crache-t-il, pour finalement me montrer la fameuse illustration qu'il recherchait depuis tout à l'heure.

Je dois admettre que ce qui est dessiné sur la page blanche ne peut faire autrement que de me clouer le bec. Sur cette image on peut voir deux individus, allongés sur un lit, s'embrassant avec vigueur. Au dessous, une jeune fille, sur le dessus, un homme. La main de ce dernier glisse d'ailleurs sous le chandail de la jeune fille. Normalement, voir une telle illustration ne m'aurait pas fait cet effet. Seulement, en l'occurrence, cette fille, c'est Claire, et le type, c'est moi.

Bouche bé, j'ouvre la bouche, essayant de trouver quelque de cohérent à dire.

« Je... Cette scène n'a jamais eu lien », je parviens finalement à articuler.

« Cessez de mentir! Nous en avons la preuve juste là! », s'exclame-t-il, furieux.

Alors que j'ai la certitude qu'il va m'en coller une autre, vu l'expression de fureur sur son visage, Parkman se précipite aussitôt :

« Il dit la vérité, il... Une telle chose ne s'est jamais produite. Il dit vrai. »

Non mais il pourrait me croire. Quand même, je crois que je m'en souviendrais si une telle scène aurait vraiment eu lieu. N'empêche que je me sens soudainement vraiment très mal à l'aise. Si c'est véritablement Isaac qui a dessiné ça, ça veut dire que... Cela va se concrétiser?

L'air exaspéré, Bennett tente se contenir, se forçant à croire les propos de l'officier télépathe. Mais cela ne prend même pas quelques secondes qu'il revient à l'assaut :

« Mais de telles images vous ont déjà effleuré l'esprit, n'est-ce pas? »

Il ne peut quand même pas être au courrant pour mon rêve... si?

« Ne me dites pas que, ces derniers temps, vos pensés envers elles ont été si louables, n'est-ce pas? »

Là, il vient de toucher un point sensible, je lui accorde. Honte et mal, je baisse les yeux, ne parvenant pas à supporter son regard davantage. J'ai honte de m'abaisser à un tel niveau, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne mette pas le doigt là-dessus. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi depuis quelque jour, je n'ai certainement pas besoin de son opinion sur le sujet en plus.

« Pitoyable. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'agit de votre _nièce_? », continue-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot.

N'en pouvant plus, je détourne carrément la tête, fixant la sol de l'autre côté de la pièce. À l'intérieur de moi, trop d'émotions à la fois se bousculent : colère, honte, furie, désespoir, déshonneur... Je ne pensais pas qu'il parviendrait à m'attaquer à ce point. Je crois que je préférais les coups à ces répliques cyniques.

Après avoir forcé un rire répugné, il quitte finalement la pièce, suivi par Parkman. Il referme donc la porte, me plantant là, dans le silence, laissant ma honte me ronger petit à petit.

J'ignore combien de temps à passer. Peut-être deux minutes, peut-être vingt. Il faut dire que, dans une telle situation, il est plutôt difficile de faire la différence. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après un moment, la porte s'est de nouveau ouverte, laissant entrer la jeune femme qui crée des mirages de tout à l'heure.

« Aïe. Il t'a salement amoché le Bennett. »

J'ai horreur de la façon dont elle me parle. On dirait qu'elle me prend pour un chiot blessé, et c'est vraiment très agressant. Ne prenant même pas la peine de prononcer le moindre mot, je l'interroge du regard, lui demandant ce qu'elle fiche là.

« On m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi », ajoute-t-elle en me désignant la serviette et la glace qu'elle a dans les mains.

« Je te ferais remarquer que c'est Bennett qui m'a mit dans cet état », je me décide finalement à dire.

Tenant la fameuse serviette blanche sur son épaule, elle s'approche de moi, lentement. Cette façon qu'elle a de marcher ne peut que me rappeler celle d'une dévergondée. Et je commence sérieusement à me demander si elle n'en est pas une lorsqu'elle vient carrément s'asseoir sur mes cuisses, face à moi. À peine est-elle installée que j'ai un mouvement de recul – tout à fait inutile, puisque je suis toujours attaché à la chaise.

Souriant d'un air moqueur, elle reste là, se fichant complètement du fait qu'une telle position me dérange.

« Ça fait mal? », demande-t-elle en déposant la glace sur le bas de ma joue enflée.

Totalement dégoûté par son attitude, je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je fais même semblant de ne rien ressentir, bien que la douleur soit fort désagréable.

« Oh, je vois... », fait-elle, mimant un air songeur. « Serait-ce mon apparence, qui te gêne? »

Parce qu'elle croit vraiment que c'est à cause de cela? En fait, c'est surtout le fait qu'elle se soit littéralement assise sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches, qui me fatigue. Si elle pouvait déguerpir, cela me ferait vachement plaisir.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si... si je prenais une autre apparence? »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que, immédiatement, comme tout à l'heure, tout semble se mettre à trembler autour de nous. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ce n'est plus cette même inconnue qui se trouve sur moi mais bien... Claire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? », me demande-t-elle en riant.

D'accord, déjà que le simple fait qu'elle ait prit l'apparence de Claire soit embarrassant, le fait que cette dernière se trouve en tenue _vraiment_ très indécente est vraiment très gênant. Pour ce qui est du haut de son corps, elle porte un corset noir beaucoup trop ajusté et pour ce qui est du reste... je n'ose même pas regarder davantage.

Mal à l'aise comme jamais, je détourne aussitôt la tête, le sang me montant aux joues. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la vraie Claire, mais elle est identique. Et la voir dans une telle tenue ne me laisse pas indifférent, je dois l'admettre.

« Voilà, je savais que cela te plairait », ajoute-t-elle en essuyant le sang au coin de mes lèvres à l'aide la serviette.

« Fiche le camp », j'ai peine à articuler.

Tout en caressant mes lèvres avec le morceau de tissu – car, à la façon dont elle fait cela, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle nettoie le sang de mon visage – elle éclate de rire. La façon dont elle parvient à imiter le rire de la jeune fille me déstabilise totalement.

« Désolé chéri, mais c'est pas toi qui donne les ordres, ici. »

Je la hais. Ne pourrait-elle pas tout simplement m'abandonner à mon sort, à la place? Son petit jeu devient de plus en plus insupportable.

« Candice. Arrête de jouer, on a besoin de toi. »

Je sursaute lorsque la voix ferme de Bennett se fait entendre dans le cadre de porte. Reprenant son apparence initiale, la dénommée Candice se dégage enfin de moi, la mine à la fois déçue et amusée. Après m'avoir soufflé un baiser (je la déteste davantage), elle quitte enfin la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Décidemment, je dois vraiment trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Woah! J'ai écris ce chapitre en une seule soirée, vous vous rendez compte? C'est la première fois que je fais ça! Bon, il faut admettre que ce chapitre est atrocement nul, et je m'en excuse mille fois. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de moi sur ce coup là, les idées manquaient, et l'inspiration aussi, d'ailleurs. L'idée de la fin, de Candice qui retourne rendre visite à Peter, ça, je viens tout juste de l'avoir, par contre... Et c'est sans doute la seule chose que j'ai presque apprécié dans ce chapitre. Disons que tout ça avait l'air mieux dans ma tête.  
Enfin bon, pas trop déçus(es)? Vous en pensez quoi?  
Sinon, dans un autre ordre d'idée... J'ai une très très bonne nouvelle pour vous, chers lecteurs et amateurs du merveilleux couple qu'est le Paire! Toutefois, comme je suis atrocement cruelle, vous devrez aller faire un tour sur mon LJ pour savoir de quoi il s'agit, puisque j'en parle dans mon dernier article. Je suis vile, n'est-ce pas? (Je vous rappelle que le lien se trouve sur mon profil)__  
Sur ce, je vais cesser d'écrire, puisqu'il se fait tard, et que je dois aller dormir, moi!  
On se revoit donc prochainement pour le dixième chapitre, qui devrait paraître ce week-end!  
Oh et, j'oubliais : quelles sont vos prévisions pour le prochain chapitre? Qu'advient-il de Claire? Que va-t-il arriver à Peter? _


	10. Une seule et unique faveur

**Disclaimer** : Plus vraiment nécessaire de le préciser maintenant, non?

**Notes** : Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Seulement, maintenant que je me suis lancée dans mes projets d'écriture, je ne fournis plus du tout. Un soir je commence un chapitre, le même midi je commence un thème pour les 30 Baisers, le lendemain je finis mon chapitre, je finis mon thème, je travaille un peu (à peine) sur mon histoire... Bref, cette semaine, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à 22h j'étais morte de fatigue à tous les soirs. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas? Moi qui me couche toujours à 4h du matin le week-end.

Mais bon, voici enfin votre tant attendu dixième chapitre. Après un chapitre que, personnellement, j'ai trouvé archi-nul, en voici un autre qui, je l'espère, sera meilleur! Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action dans celui-là, je vous le préviens. On fait un léger tour du côté de la tête de Peter, certaines choses s'éclaircissent par rapport à sa situation présente, puis un moment qui devrait être plaisant à lire. (J'espère parvenir à bien faire sortir mon idée!) Je ne vous en dirai donc pas plus, puisque je juge en avoir déjà dit suffisamment.

**Important** En fait, il n'y a rien d'important pour ce chapitre, il me semble... Je vais donc sauter cette partie, pour une fois!

... Ah, non, c'est vrai! Je tiens à vous préciser que je suis bien consciente que, au fond, dans la série, Bennett n'est pas SI méchant. Seulement, j'aime bien noircir le tableau pour les besoins de la cause.

**Tranche de vie** : Normalement, j'aurais dû parvenir à poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, ainsi que terminer mon deuxième thème pour la communauté des 30 Baisers. Seulement, j'ai eu quelques empêchements. Tout d'abord, mercredi soir, j'avais mon cours de théâtre, ce qui m'a fait perdre pas mal de temps. Jeudi soir, je me suis battue avec LJ pour créer une communauté qui a de l'allure pour poster mon histoire, _Sylla_. Vendredi soir, mes amies (Kimitsuu et une autre) sont venues souper chez moi, puis nous sommes allées voir un match d'impro. Par la suite, elles ont dormi chez moi, on a écouté les trois premiers épisodes de Heroes, on s'est couchées à 4h du matin... Samedi midi, nous sommes allées au restaurant ensemble, puis nous sommes sorties dehors. Par la suite, mon amie est partie et Kimitsuu et moi somme rentrées chez moi, on a discuté de notre futur forum de Heroes. (Plus d'infos à venir!) En soirée on s'est tapées cinq épisodes de plus afin de se rendre à l'épisode neuf... Et, aujourd'hui, - dimanche – j'ai perdu du temps à remplir la fiche de mon personnage pour notre futur RP.

Mais là, j'ai l'intention de bien m'avancer dans l'écriture de ce chapitre! (Bien que l'inspiration manque...)

**Kimitsuu** : Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, en tout cas. Moi, depuis le début de cette fic, jamais un chapitre ne m'avait autant déçue. Je suis peut-être trop sévère envers moi-même, aussi. Ça ne serait tout de même pas la première fois que cela m'arriverait, n'est-ce pas?

(Hors-Sujet, j'ai bien hâte que tu commences un fic à ton tour. xD Qui sait, après avoir vu les épisodes qui suivent t'auras envie d'en faire une Mohinder/Sylar!)

Pour ce qui est de tes prédictions, comme à chaque fois, je te laisse aller lire le chapitre afin de voir si tu avais raison!

**GossipHeroes** : Contente que tu aies aimé les moments avec notre – dévergondée de – Candice! Personnellement, c'est à peu près les seuls bouts que j'ai aimés, dans ce chapitre. Je m'étais en fait dit que faire des trucs comme ça serait tout à fait son genre!  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Misslau** : Bon bah décidemment, j'avais tort de trouver le chapitre précédent atrocement nul! Vous êtes trois à l'avoir aimé donc, c'est peut-être moi qui me trompais!  
Sinon, merci de m'avoir filer les liens! J'avais vu plusieurs vidéos auparavant (dont ceux filmés par Adrian Pasdar), mais jamais ceux-là. Et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup celui où il se brosse les dents (il a les cheveux longs!) et celui où il mange!  
D'ailleurs, je viens tout juste d'écouter toutes les chansons d'Hayden trouvables sur Youtube et, honnêtement, je la préfère en actrice qu'en chanteuse! Elle chante très bien certes, mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de musique... Quoi que j'aime bien « I still believe », c'est ma préférée parmi toutes. Enfin bon!

Sur ce, je cesse de bavarder et me met au travail! Je vais plutôt vous laisser découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de Claire et ce qui arrivera à Peter...  
Bonne lecture!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 : Une seule et unique faveur**

Depuis combien de temps je suis assis là, en silence, à ne rien faire? Je n'en ai pratiquement aucune idée. J'ai bien l'impression que cela fait des heures que la femme qui crée des mirages – d'_horribles_ mirages – a quitté la pièce. Et puis, à en juger par les maintes crampes que je ressens un peu partout dans le corps, ça doit bien faire longtemps. J'ai atrocement mal aux poignets à force d'avoir tenté de m'en détacher, cette chaise incroyablement inconfortable me donne mal dans le dos, et... Bon, d'accord, je devrais peut-être arrêter de me plaindre. Seulement, en plus d'être humiliante, cette situation est véritablement désagréable. 

Combien de temps ont-ils l'intention de me garder cloué sur une chaise? Ne jugent-ils pas que cela fait déjà suffisamment longtemps que je suis ici? Quoi que, en un sens, je dois admettre que je préfère rester ligoter à cette chaise que de subir autre chose venant de leur part. Justement, dans quel but m'ont-ils capturés de la sorte? Bennett ne m'as certainement pas fait emprisonné dans le seul et unique but de se venger en me filant une raclée. Est-ce parce qu'il voulait savoir où se trouve Claire? Cela veut-il dire qu'il ignore où elle est et que ce n'est pas lui qui la détient prisonnière?

Mais, dans ce cas, où se trouve-t-elle? S'est-elle enfuit lorsqu'elle a quitté l'hôtel à toute vitesse? Est-elle revenue à son point de départ pour finalement constater que j'avais disparu? Est-elle à ma recherche? Si elle s'est rendue compte de ma disparition, la pauvre doit être morte d'inquiétude. Elle se retrouve toute seule, sans personne pour la protéger, sans personne pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais si elle s'est retrouvée toute seule, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé? Sait-on jamais, peut-être Sylar a-t-il réussi à mettre la main dessus...

Cette simple pensé provoque en moi un frisson d'horreur qui parcourt mon échine à toute vitesse. Non, je refuse de penser une telle chose. Elle n'est certainement pas morte, c'est impossible. Si ça se trouve, je me fais du souci pour rien, peut-être est-elle en pleine forme, que rien ne lui est arrivé. Peut-être a-t-elle trouvé un endroit où aller lorsqu'elle s'est enfuit, peut-être ne sait-elle même pas que son père et ses hommes mon capturé. Ou encore, elle est au courant de ma disparition et est allée demander de l'aide à Nathan par elle-même... Elle est intelligente et débrouillarde, elle s'en est sûrement sortie. 

Mais si jamais elle ne voulait pas m'aider, si jamais elle ne voulait pas trouver moyen de me sortir de là? Après ce que je lui ai fait, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle pense que je ne suis qu'un pervers hypocrite. Elle devrait me détester pour le geste que j'ai commis à son égard, cela serait tout à fait rationnel.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit à cet instant, aussi? C'était quoi cette idée de l'embrasser de la sorte? C'est le genre de chose qui ne se fait pas. Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve depuis quelque jour, elle était si déstabilisée qu'il est tout à fait normal qu'elle ne m'aurait pas repoussé. Et moi, comme un crétin, j'ai profité de sa faiblesse pour m'adonner à un geste si... si... _immonde_. Décidemment, ma honte et mon dégoût envers moi-même ne peut m'empêcher de croire qu'elle ne désire probablement plus me revoir. En un sens, ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, puisque j'aurai beaucoup de difficulté à la regarder en face désormais. Mais, dans un autre, je dois bien veiller sur elle, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

C'est pourquoi je dois quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement que possible. Je dois la retrouver, la surveiller, la protéger. Il n'y a que moi qui suis là pour s'occuper d'elle comme il se doit. J'ai fais une erreur, certes, et j'ai terriblement honte de moi, mais elle court beaucoup trop de risques. Si elle ne veut plus me voir, si elle ne veut plus que je l'approche, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre qui prendra soin d'elle, qu'importe. L'idée de la perdre m'est intolérable, mais je ne veux qu'agir pour son bien.

Je dois aussi la revoir, je dois m'expliquer, je dois essayer de me faire pardonner auprès d'elle pour ce que j'ai fais... Honnêtement, j'ai beau y réfléchir le plus qu'il m'en est possible, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fais cela. Je n'ai pourtant pas cessé de me répéter les mêmes paroles : elle n'a que seize ans, il s'agit de ta _nièce_. Alors pourquoi ne me suis-je pas écouté et ai fait cela? Bon, d'accord, si j'ai fais cela, c'est justement parce que je me suis écouté. Mais je n'aurais pas dû, j'en suis bien conscient. Car, là, le mal et fait, et je devrai en payer les conséquences lorsque je me retrouverai devant elle de nouveau.

Seulement, quand vais-je la revoir de nouveau? J'ignore quand Bennett va me laisser sortir d'ici – s'il compte me laisser partir un jour – et j'ignore même s'il n'est pas arrivé quelque chose à la jeune fille. Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qu'il attend de moi, l'homme aux lunettes à la taille exubérante. S'il veut bel et bien savoir où se trouve sa fille, malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai pratiquement aucune information à lui fournir puisque, à mon plus grand malheur, j'ignore précisément où elle se trouve. Mais si jamais il sait vraiment où elle se trouve, si jamais il y a une autre raison à mon emprisonnement, quelle est-elle? Est-il au courrant que c'est moi qui vais atomiser la ville? Compte-t-il me faire quelque chose de grave? Du genre, m'éliminer afin de protéger la ville de ma personne?

À cette seule pensé, ma gorge se resserre, et je déglutis avec difficulté.

J'admets avoir peur de mourir. Car, ce n'est pas parce que l'on désire sauver le monde que la meurt ne nous effraie pas. Juste ce soir où j'ai été au lycée de Claire pour sauver la fameuse cheerleader qu'elle était, j'étais mort de peur à l'idée que la vision d'Isaac que l'on voit sur l'un de ses tableaux se concrétise. Mais il me semble que, maintenant, si j'ai si peur que Bennett veuille ma peau, c'est surtout à cause du fait que, si je meurs, je ne pourrai plus jamais voir ceux que j'aime. En fait, c'est ce qui m'a toujours effrayé. Ne plus revoir maman, ne plus revoir Nathan... Ne plus revoir Claire...

Au fond de moi, je sais très bien que m'éliminer serait la meilleure des solutions. C'est justement en me tuant que l'on sauverait des milliers de vie, que l'on empêcherait New York d'exploser et d'être anéantie par ma faute. Suis-je donc si égoïste que cela de tenir à la vie à ce point, tandis que je sais très bien que je risque de provoquer la mort de milliers de gens? Peut-être est-ce ce qu'il faut faire, après tout. Peut-être que Bennett serait le véritable héros dans cette histoire s'il mettait fin à ma vie.

Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je refuse de mourir. Trop de choses m'attendent, j'ai encore bien des choses à faire et à accomplir avant de quitter ce monde, il me semble.

J'échappe une exclamation de surprise lorsque j'entends la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir, m'extirpant de mes pensés. J'ai presque un mouvement de recul lorsque je vois Bennett apparaître sous le cadre de la porte. (N'oublions pas qu'il m'a fichu une raclée il y a pas de tant, et que, d'ailleurs, mon visage est encore endolori par ses coups)

L'air dur et grave, il marche d'un pas ferme, suivi par le même homme que tout à l'heure, ce grand individu de couleur noir. À le voir, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est muet. Pas une fois il n'a émit le moindre son. Sans compter que jamais aucune expression se lit sur son visage, ce dernier est toujours neutre et froid. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'associer à un androïde. Et, derrière cet individu, se tient de nouveau Parkman, menottes passées à ses poignets, cette fois. Mais qu'a-t-il donc fait pour se retrouver maintenant menotté?

« Que me voulez-vous? » j'ose lui balancer, moins sûr de moi que je l'étais tout à l'heure.

S'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi, il croise les bras dans son dos, immobile, me fixant d'un regard étrange. Il a beau se forcer à essayer d'avoir l'air dur et dangereux, cette expression faciale ne lui va pas du tout.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. »

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. S'il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions tout à l'heure, il est tout à fait évident qu'il n'en fera pas plus présentement. Eh bien qu'il les pose ses questions, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y répondre. Cet imbécile ne mérite même pas que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui. Alors s'il s'attend à des réponses de ma part...

« Cette peinture, chez Mendez. Celle de New York atomisée. Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas? »

Je me contente de hocher la tête en signe affirmatif, de mauvaise grâce. En un sens, il serait sans doute préférable pour moi de lui répondre : je ne tiens pas tout particulièrement à être rué de coups à nouveau. Sans compter que, jusqu'à présent, ses questions semblent être vraiment très faciles à répondre. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que cette histoire va se retourner contre moi.

« Vous êtes déjà au courant de ce qui va créer cette explosion, pas vrai? »

Eh merde. Ainsi donc, j'avais raison de croire qu'il était au courant. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne sache pas, que personne, entre Claire et moi, ne sache à propos de la nuisance publique que je suis. Cela aurait évité de compliquer les choses, déjà qu'elles sont complexes.

Voyant que je ne répond pas à sa question, il insiste du regard, attendant toujours que je lui fournisse la réponde qu'il attend. Incertain et quelque peu inquiet, encore une fois, je me contente uniquement d'hocher de la tête. Suite à cela, mon interrogateur décroise les bras de derrière son dos, s'approche de moi, fronçant les sourcils, l'air presque alarmé.

« Êtes-vous déjà entré en contact avec un certain Ted Sprague? »

Sprague... Il s'agit bien de ce type qui a le pouvoir de dégager de l'énergie nucléaire, n'est-ce pas? Oui, il me semble qu'il s'agissait bien de son nom. Bennett est donc au courant de son existence et de son pouvoir à lui aussi? Décidemment, cet homme sait vraiment beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût. Mais bon, je suppose que ce doit être son boulot d'espionner les gens avec des facultés particulières, ou quelque chose du genre. (Car c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre à en entendre parler Claire)

Contrairement aux deux autres fois précédentes, je réponds à la négative.

« Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Quoi? Il n'a pas plus de questions que cela à me poser? C'est véritablement tout ce qu'il désirait savoir? À la façon dont il me parlait, je croyais qu'il avait des tonnes de questions importantes à me poser, pas seulement deux ou trois questions plus ou moins insignifiantes. Apparemment, il ne veut rien savoir davantage, puisqu'il se retourne déjà, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

« Quoi? C'est – C'est tout? »

S'arrêtant, se figeant sur place, il ne fait que détourner la tête en ma direction, sans prendre la peine de se retourner complètement.

« Je peux pas croire que vous m'avez capturé, ligoté, frappé, juste pour me poser ces quelques questions? » 

Cet homme a décidemment le don de me mettre hors de moi. Non mais il se fiche de ma gueule ou quoi? Il ne m'a certainement pas enfermé ici parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il n'aurait pas prit la peine de me ligoter s'il ne désirait que me poser ces trois questions!

Ne prenant même la peine de répondre à ma question – ce qui n'est pas étonnant – il détourne la tête, faisant un pas de plus en direction de la porte.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi? » je m'emporte davantage. 

Cette fois, tandis qu'il cesse de nouveau de s'éloigner, il se retourner complètement en ma direction. Il semble perplexe, comme s'il hésitait à me répondre, à me fournir les réponses que je souhaite avoir. C'est donc après un bref moment d'hésitation qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous êtes une nuisance pour ma fille. Non seulement à cause de ce que vous lui avez fait – ou que vous lui ferez, qu'importe – mais également car vous lui faites courir de nombreux risques. »

D'accord, j'admets ne voir rien à redire à cela. Je suis bien conscient des dangers qu'elle court par ma faute, mais tout ce que je veux, au fond, c'est la protéger de ces fameux dangers qu'elle court.

« C'est pourquoi elle vous oubliera, et que vous l'oublierez également. »

Sa réplique, la façon dont il l'a dit, me frappe encore plus violemment que lorsque c'est lui qui me frappait tout à l'heure. Claire m'avait bien dit que l'un des employés de son père a la faculté d'effacer la mémoire. Il... Il compte donc vraiment m'effacer la mémoire? Me la faire oublier? Il compte vraiment me faire oublier ce qui est presque devenu, dans les semaines précédente, ma raison d'être?

Devant mon air bouche bé (car j'ai beau essayer d'articuler quoi que ce soit, je n'y parviens pas), il semble s'apprêter à quitter la pièce de nouveau, quand ma voix semble se remettre à fonctionner de nouveau :

« Je... Vous pouvez pas faire ça, vous avez pas le droit! Je – Si vous faites ça je...  
- Vous allez faire quoi? »

Bon, j'admets que dans une telle position, je ne dois pas être ce qu'il y a de plus convainquant, ligoté comme je le suis. Il faut dire que, même si cela me répugne de le croire, je ne peux strictement rien y faire. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de faire usage de mes pouvoirs. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui les bloquait... Se pourrait-il que ce type, là, qui est toujours avec Bennett, y soit pour quelque chose?

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Petrelli. »

Pour une énième fois, il se retourne, avançant d'un pas ferme et déterminé vers la sortie qui mène au couloir. Avant même qu'il n'atteigne le cadre de la porte, je me précipite à lui balancer :

« Dites-moi – Dites-moi si elle est ici, si elle est en sécurité! » 

Il doit en avoir marre de toutes mes interruptions, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je dois savoir si elle est ici, si c'est lui qui l'a détient, si elle est en sécurité. Je dois à tout prix savoir avant qu'il ne me la fasse oublier.

« Elle est en sécurité. Et le sera davantage lorsqu'elle vous aura oublié. »

Ma parole il le fait exprès. Chaque mot qu'il prononce me happe avec rudesse, me coupe la respiration. Je réalise maintenant que je n'y peux vraiment rien, que c'est inévitable. Il possède beaucoup plus de moyens que moi, je ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher de m'effacer la mémoire, ainsi que la sienne. Nous allons nous oublier mutuellement, pour finalement ne plus se souvenir de l'existence de l'autre.

Baissant la tête, j'avale avec difficulté. Ma faiblesse est tout è fait pitoyable.

« Je vous en prie... Laissez-moi la voir... Une dernière fois... »

Je n'aurais jamais cru me soumettre à cet homme de la sorte. Mais je sais très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. La seule chose que je puisse faire, à vrai dire, est de le supplier de me laisser la voir à nouveau, poser les yeux sur elle une dernière fois. J'ai honte de le supplier de la sorte, mais je dois à tout prix la voir avant qu'il me la fasse oublier. Avant qu'il me fasse oublier son si joli visage, son merveilleux et radieux sourire, son rire enchanteur, le bien que sa présence me procure... Plus ça va et plus j'ai de la difficulté à respirer normalement. 

Pour ce qui est de Bennett, il reste là, immobile, toujours de dos à moi. J'en déduis qu'il doit être en train de réfléchir à ma requête, il doit se demander s'il devrait m'accorder cette faveur. Ne comprend-il pas que le fait de la voir ne changera absolument rien, puisqu'il va lui faire oublier cet instant?

Les yeux clos, tentant de reprendre mon calme, je prie mentalement pour qu'il m'accorde cette demande. Et c'est après une éternité qu'il finit par répondre :

« Très bien. Cinq minutes, pas plus. »

Cinq minutes? Ce n'est pas beaucoup, je l'admets, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Une simple seconde passée en sa compagnie est une vraie joie, je saurai donc profiter de ces dernières cinq minutes qui nous serons accordées. Cinq minutes pour nous faire nos adieux...

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais rien que vous pourriez regretter », m'avertit Bennett. « Amenez-le dans la pièce E-169 dans cinq minutes. Elle y sera », ajoute-t-il à l'attention de son employé.

Ce dernier s'approche de moi, s'apprêtant à venir me libérer de cette chaise, tandis que son patron sort de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Il ne fait que détacher la corde de la chaise, laissant mes mains liées dans mon dos. Il détache ensuite mes pieds, me saisit par le bras, m'obligeant à me lever. Malgré mes crampes, je me mets debout, le suivant jusqu'à la sortie de la petite pièce blanche. C'est une fois à l'extérieur que nous traversons de maints couloirs, tournant aux intersections de certains. Je n'aurais pas cru que cet endroit était aussi grand, décidemment. 

Je suis tenté d'essayer de m'enfuir, mais je sais très bien que c'est inutile, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Sans compter que je ne peux pas faire usage de mon pouvoir. Je suis effectivement porté à croire que c'est cet homme qui bloque mes facultés, puisque lorsque j'essaie de lire dans ses pensés, tout ce que j'entends, c'est un grésillement constant – enfin, presque constant, puisqu'il s'arrêter durant une fraction de seconde par moment.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que nous arrivons à destination, devant une porte identique à la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Toutefois, il n'y a pas de grande vitre à celle-ci et, sur la porte, on peut lire le code « E-169 ». Mon cœur s'emballe en lisant cette combinaison. Cela veut donc dire que Claire se trouve de l'autre côté de ce mur, de l'autre côté de cette porte. 

L'homme noir défait les liens qui tiennent mes mains attachées, à ma plus grande surprise. Toujours en me tenant fermement par le bras, il pose sa main sur la poignée, la tournant beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Lorsque celle-ci est enfin ouverte, il me fait signe d'y entrer. J'ai donc droit d'y aller seul? Il ne nous surveillera pas? Je suis content que Bennett ne soit pas resté non plus, il faut dire.

De façon pressée, j'entre dans la pièce, tournant à gauche après avoir franchi le cadre de la porte. Aussitôt, cette dernière se referme derrière moi, tandis que, devant, je la vois. La voyant là, si près, fait battre mon cœur deux fois plus vite. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de l'excitation que cela me prend du temps à remarquer la vitre qui nous sépare. Elle fait toute la largeur de la pièce, il n'y a pratiquement aucun moyen d'aller de l'autre côté. Mais je suis trop content de la voir – presque – en sécurité pour m'en préoccuper.

« Claire! »

Sans perdre la moindre seconde, je me précipite vers elle, me rapprochant davantage vers elle, tandis qu'elle en fait de même, exclamant mon nom au même instant. Durant quelques secondes, nous ne faisons que nous regarder, alors que j'ouvre la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Automatiquement, tous les deux, nous nous rapprochons davantage. Lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la vitre, j'y pose la mienne à mon tour, comme si j'allais parvenir à la toucher. Si on fait abstraction de la vitre entre nous, seuls quelques centimètres nous séparent.

« Tu – Tu vas bien, ils ne t'ont rien fait? » je m'empresse de lui demander.

Rapidement, elle me fait signe que non, l'air inquiète. Même si elle n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot, je perçois la boule d'émotion au fond de sa gorge. Et je n'en ai que la preuve lorsqu'elle parle à son tour.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Jetant nerveusement un regard vers la porte, le souffle court, je m'empresse de répondre :

« N-Nous n'avons que cinq minutes, ils... Ils projettent de nous effacer la mémoire... Ils veulent que tu m'oublies, de même pour moi... »

À peine ai-je finis ma phrase que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et que la peur s'affiche sur son visage, mélangée à une profonde mélancolie.

« J'suis désolée... » sanglote-t-elle. « Tout est de ma faute, je... J'aurais pas du sortir de la sorte, j'suis désolée, je voulais pas, je...  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Claire », j'essaie de la rassurer.

Les larmes coulent désormais à flot sur ses joues. Elle referme ses doigts contre la vite, comme si elle essayait d'agripper mes doigts dans les siens – mais que cela est tout à fait inutile. Murmurant de nombreux « désolés » entrecoupés de sanglots, elle pose son front contre la vite. J'en fais de même, essayant de faire abstraction de la matière solide et transparente entre nous.

« Je veux pas t'oublier Peter, je veux pas... »

Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux vers moi, les plongeant dans les miens, je sens mon cœur avoir un raté. Je l'ai vu pleurer à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais auparavant je n'avais lu un sentiment pareil dans ses yeux. Son regard me brise littéralement de l'intérieur. En cet instant, il me semble que plus rien n'importe, pas même le baiser interdit que nous avons échangé. La honte et la gêne que je croyais ressentir en la revoyant son inexistant, comme si je n'avais jamais regretté ce baiser. Au contraire, il me semble que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes une autre fois avant que l'on me la fasse oublier. 

J'aimerais essuyer ses larmes, j'aimerais la serrer contre moi, essayer de faire taire ses pleurs. J'ai la soudaine envie de réduire cette vitre en miettes afin de pouvoir sentir la jeune fille contre moi une autre fois, encore et encore. Ils sont cruels de nous empêcher tout contact physique de la sorte. Une étreinte, une simple étreinte, une dernière fois...

Nous restons tous deux un bon instant en silence. Dans un moment pareil, il me semble qu'il n'y a pratiquement rien à dire, mais si, en même temps, il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais lui dire. J'aimerais lui dire à quelle point elle a changé ma vie, à quel point elle est importante pour moi, à quel point je tiens à elle... J'aimerais tout lui dire avant que l'on s'oublie.

Non, je refuse que les choses se produisent ainsi. Je refuse.

« Je vais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, Claire... T'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger... Je vais trouver quelque chose...  
- Empêche-les de nous faire oublier, s'il te plaît... » continue-t-elle de sangloter douloureusement.

Ils ne nous auront pas. Ils ne nous effaceront pas la mémoire, les choses n'iront pas ainsi. Tout va s'arranger, je vais nous permettre de nous enfuir d'ici.

« Tout va bien aller, Claire. Je te le promets. »

Et je tiendrai promesse. Je lui promets que nous nous en sortirons, alors nous allons nous en sortir. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas tenir parole.

À mon plus grand désespoir, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Claire semble soudain encore plus paniquée, elle me jette des regards inquiets, toujours embués par les larmes. Mais nous ne bougeons pas, nous restons là. Puis, l'homme s'approche de moi, attachant de nouveau mes mains dans mon dos, tandis que Claire nous regarde, horrifiée. Elle semble s'agripper désespérément à la vitre.

Tandis que l'homme me tire vers l'arrière, la jeune fille semble s'agite, semblant ne pas désirer mon départ.

« Je t'en prie Peter, ne m'oublie pas! » me supplie-t-elle, toujours en larmes.

« T'en fais pas Claire », je m'exclame alors que je suis tiré de force vers la sortie. « Je vais nous sortir de là! » 

Alors que nous franchissons le cadre de porte – en fait, je suis toujours de dos, puisque je refuse de me montrer coopérant – je la vois s'effondrer sur le sol, à genoux, s'agrippant toujours à la vitre. Elle baisse la tête, pleurant de plus belle. Cette image suffit à m'anéantir.

Mais ce ne sera pas la dernière d'elle que je verrai. Je vais trouver moyen de nous sortir de là, puis nous nous enfuirons de nouveau.

Juste tous les deux. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En tout cas, je suis pas mal moins déçue de ce chapitre que le précédent! Même que, malgré le peu de contenu qu'il possède, je suis plutôt satisfaite de celui-là. Tout est sorti à peu près comme je l'avais imaginé, donc, ce n'est pas si mal. Sans compter que je ne l'ai écris qu'en une seule soirée. Ce n'est pas si mal, 4167 mots en quelques heures à peine.  
Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? Pas trop déçu(e)?  
Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'ai vraiment très hâte de l'écrire. J'ai beaucoup travaillé mes idées, et il risque d'être pas mal intéressant et captivant!   
Que pensez-vous qu'il va se produire? La Compagnie parviendra-t-elle a effacer la mémoire de nos deux héros? Bennett changera-t-il d'avis à la dernière minute? Vont-ils réussir à s'enfuir? Si oui, comment? Et où iront-ils? Ou s'ils n'y parviennent pas, que va-t-il leur arriver?  
Je ne veux pas vous gâcher de punch mais, dans le prochain chapitre, un autre personnage fera apparition! Jusqu'à présent nous avons eu droit à Peter et Claire (évidemment), Nathan, Bennett, le Haïtien, Candice... Alors, qui sera celui/celle que l'on retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre, selon vous?  
Enfin bon, je vais vous laissez, il se fait tard, je dois aller me doucher, me sécher les cheveux, puis aller dormir, moi. (Vous vous en fichez, mais bon, je m'en fiche.)  
On se revoit donc dans les jours à venir pour le prochain chapitre!_


	11. Promesse tenue, fuite imprévue

**Disclaimer** : Bon, je vais le dire une dernière fois, après ça, j'arrête de l'écrire : Heroes appartient à NBC et Tim Kring.

**Notes** : (à noter que la plupart des choses écrites ici ont été écrites depuis longtemps) En tout cas, je peux vous dire que j'avais bien hâte de l'écrire, ce chapitre! Il me semble que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit de la vraie action, un truc qui soit captivant, qui accroche... J'espère simplement que, encore une fois, je parviendrai à écrire mes idées de façons cohérentes et agréables à lire. Parce que, honnêtement, avec les idées que j'ai en tête, il devrait être plutôt intéressant, ce chapitre.

Effectivement, ça fait deux jours que je n'arrête pas de tourner en tête mes idées, de les travailler au maximum. J'en ai donc eu des nouvelles que je n'avais pas au départ, en ai retravailler certaines afin de les rendre plus cohérentes... J'ai pensé au moindre petit détail à l'avance afin de ne pas bloquer lors de l'écriture. J'espère donc parvenir à pondre quelque chose de potable – ou, du moins, de fidèle à mes idées.

(ça, écrit le 7 février) Oh et, vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Seulement, soit j'avais des choses à faire, soit je n'avais pas le moral, soit je n'avais pas d'inspiration… Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée! Je n'ai jamais fait attendre mes lecteurs aussi longtemps, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai horreur de faire attendre les gens. Seulement, depuis un moment, il me semble que je n'ai vraiment plus de temps pour rien faire… J'ai mes travaux, mon texte de théâtre à pratiquer, des livres à lire, et j'ai tout de même une vie – aussi banale soit-elle. Mais là, je me suis promise de poster mon chapitre d'ici ce soir alors, aujourd'hui, je m'y mets à fond!

**Important** : Rien de bien important pour ce chapitre, à vrai dire… J'espère simplement parvenir à vous faire tenir sur le bout de votre chaise tout le long que vous le lirez!

**Tranche de vie** : Aujourd'hui – le 7 février –, comme je ne suis pas allée à l'école cet après-midi (exam d'éduc, comme j'ai rien de préparé pour ma présentation j'y suis juste pas allée), j'ai donc devant moi approximativement sept heures pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai donc suffisamment de temps, cela va de soit! Qui sait, peut-être pourrai-je même continuer mon second Baiser?

Sinon, j'ai vraiment très très hâte à demain! Bien que, durant la journée, mes cours soient atrocement ennuyants, après l'école, ma très chère Kimitsuu vient manger chez moi, puis on va partir à la LUI! (Ligue Universitaire d'Impro) On va donc se caler deux Full Throttle afin d'être boostées pour toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Car elle va venir dormir chez moi par la suite et on va se taper encore quelques épisodes de Heroes! Joie, n'est-ce pas?

**Kimitsuu** : Mwaha, tu sais bien que j'adore couper en plein suspens, tu devrais t'y habituer, puisque ça risque d'arriver fréquemment au cours des prochains chapitres!  
Et je comprends pour toi que ça doit être beaucoup plus plaisant à lire maintenant que tu as vu plusieurs épisodes – quoi que, au moins, tu savais de quoi ont l'air Peter et Claire, faut dire que ça aide. J'ai bien hâte d'écouter la suite pour la troisième fois en ta compagnie!

**Misslau** : Les larmes aux yeux? Woah, tu rigoles là? Parce que ce n'était vraiment rien du tout! Faut dire que des moments tristes comme ça, il n'y en aura pas des tonnes. Quoi que… Enfin bon, je ne veux pas vous gâcher des punchs non plus, vous verrez par vous-même!

Je trouve comique de lire toutes vos suppositions sur le mystérieux personnage qui fera son apparition dans ce chapitre. Parce que, habituellement, il n'y a toujours que deux ou trois choix, ou presque : seulement, là, il y a tant de personnages dans Heroes qu'il y avait des tonnes de possibilités!

Je vous laisse donc découvrir qui sera cet individu mystère, ainsi que ce qui arrivera de nos deux protagonistes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : Promesse tenue, fuite imprévue**

Ai-je réellement besoin de préciser que je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette fichue pièce? Car, oui, encore une fois, ils m'y ont ramené de force. Cinq minutes. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à cinq courtes et lamentables minutes pour la voir… C'est tout à fait déplorable. J'ai bel et bien l'intention de nous sortir de là, certes, mais j'ignore tout à fait si j'y parviendrai. Et si j'échoue, plus jamais je ne la reverrai. Le moindre souvenir d'elle, de son existence, de son visage, de sa voix, de son rire, tout sera effacé de ma mémoire. J'oublierai tout si je ne fais rien, si je ne parviens pas à nous faire sortir d'ici. C'est pourquoi je dois absolument réussir. Pour Claire. Pour son souvenir d'elle incrusté dans ma mémoire. Jamais ils n'y parviendront. Je refuse catégoriquement.

Encore heureux qu'ils m'aient de nouveau attaché à cette stupide chaise dans cette maudite pièce. En fait, bien que je n'en puisse plus de me trouver ici, le fait qu'ils m'y aient ramené me donne plus de temps pour échafauder mon plan. Des préparatifs, disent-ils. Voilà pourquoi ils n'ont pas procédé à l'effacement de ma mémoire sur-le-champ. N'empêche que je me fais du soucie un peu. Claire a parlé d'un homme qui a la faculté d'effacer la mémoire, alors qu'ont-ils de si important à préparer? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'y prendre avec des machines, au milieu d'une salle d'opération, et qu'ils avaient besoin de personnel…

Mais bon, à la place, je ferais mieux de penser à comment nous faire sortir d'ici. Si je fais le point sur toutes les données dont je dispose, tout ce que je sais c'est que l'homme de tout à l'heure m'empêche de me servir de mes pouvoirs, ce qui va me rendre la tâche plus complexe. Il faudrait que je trouve moyen de m'éloigner suffisamment de lui, ou encore de le rendre inconscient. Seulement, comme je le disais, sans pouvoirs, cela sera plutôt difficile. Il faudrait en fait que ce même homme éprouve des difficultés avec son propre pouvoir, que, le temps de quelques secondes à peine, il n'en fasse pas usage contre moi. Lorsque j'ai essayé de lire ses pensés, tout à l'heure, il y avait ce grésillement constant qui me prouvait qu'il ne baissait jamais la garde.

Puis une pensé me frappe aussitôt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y avais pas pensé auparavant. Ce grésillement, cette preuve qu'il neutralise bel et bien mes pouvoirs, il me semble avoir ressenti certaines interférences lors de notre dernier entretien, n'est-ce pas? Cela voudrait-il dire que…

Un bruit me tire soudainement de mes pensés, me faisant échapper une brève exclamation de surprise. Tournant la tête en direction de la provenance dudit bruit, je vois la porte s'ouvrir lentement. À ce même instant, ma gorge se resserre, me faisant déglutir. Ainsi donc, le moment est finalement venu? Moi qui n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à tout comme il se doit, je ne suis même pas certain de parvenir à me libérer de leur emprise afin d'aider Claire…

Je soupire presque d'exaspération lorsque je vois la jeune femme de tout à l'heure – encore cette même qui s'était amusée à prendre l'apparence de Claire à deux reprises – entre dans la pièce, toute souriante. Je suppose que ces cheveux bruns mi-longs, ce t-shirt noir et cette jupe carottée grise beaucoup trop courte font partie de sa véritable apparence, puisque c'est sous ce jour qu'elle s'est présentée tout à l'heure. Quoi que ce soit plutôt dur à dire, sait-on jamais, avec cette faculté de créer des mirages qu'elle possède.

Marchant un pied devant l'autre, elle me regarde, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. J'ai une totale horreur de la façon dont elle me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » m'osé-je, d'une voix moins assurée que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Croisant les mains dans son dos, elle se met à rire. Décidemment, ce comportement ne peut que me rappeler celui d'une gamine de neuf ans.

« Comme c'est dommage », soupire-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur, un air faussement triste et boudeur sur le visage.

De quoi parle-t-elle, encore? N'est-elle donc pas capable de s'exprimer convenablement? D'autant plus que sa présence n'est pas des plus appréciée, présentement. J'aurais de loin préféré rester seul davantage de temps, question de penser un peu plus à ce que je devrai faire pour échapper à tout ça. Seulement, le fait qu'elle soit là nuit totalement à ma concentration : en fait, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir du tout tant elle m'est agaçante.

Le plus froidement qu'il m'en est possible – question de lui faire savoir un peu que je ne l'apprécie pas du tout – je la questionne du regard.

« J'veux dire, ajoute-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi, dommage qu'ils doivent abattre le pauvre petit chiot que tu es. T'es plutôt mignon en ton genre, faut dire. »

Tandis qu'elle me sourit bêtement en soulevant les épaules, moi, j'avale ma salive de travers.

« Que – _Quoi_? », j'articule avec difficulté.

De quoi est-elle en train de me parler? Bennett a parlé de m'effacer la mémoire, elle a dû mal comprendre. Car il n'a jamais été question de… De me tuer, non…

« Oh! » s'exclame-t-elle en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, faussant la surprise tout en ayant l'air drôlement amusé. « Ils ne te l'ont pas dit? »

Mon cœur commence à battre dangereusement vite au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Elle doit me faire marcher, ça n'a aucun sens. Et puis, cela ne serait pas du tout étonnant, venant d'elle. Elle est tout de même une grande menteuse, son don en témoigne. Ce qu'elle dit n'est certainement pas vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voudraient me tuer de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si je leur avais fais quoi que ce soit – bon, j'ai un peu insulté le père adoptif de Claire, mais ce n'est pas un motif, non?

« Ils ont parlé d'un truc de danger public, une affaire de bombe, il me semble… » enchaîne-t-elle en envoyant balader sa main dans les airs en un geste franchement ennuyé.

Bon, d'accord, là j'admets commencer à être sérieusement paniqué. Comment serait-elle au courant de cette histoire si elle ne disait pas la vérité? Déjà que j'ai de la difficulté à croire que Bennet le sache… Bien que, au fond, ce ne soit pas aussi étonnant, s'il possède jusqu'aux croquis insouciants d'Isaac, il a probablement vu toute ses peintures, voilà donc comment il serait au courant de ce que je croyais être secret. Ainsi donc, c'est pourquoi il projette de mettre fin à ma vie, pour protéger celle des autres?

Il désire être un héros dans cette histoire lui aussi, c'est évident. Croit-il vraiment que c'est de façon volontaire que j'atomiserai la ville? S'il y a un moyen d'empêcher cela, j'y aurai recours, cela va de soit, mais… En même temps, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à y laisser ma vie. C'est très égoïste de ma part, j'en suis conscient, seulement, c'est également pour protéger Claire que je tiens à rester vivant…

« Enfin bon. Tu n'es pas très bavard, toi! J'ai donc aucune raison de rester… La petite Bennett sera peut-être plus éloquente, elle! »

M'adressant un bref signe de main en plus d'un sourire facétieux, elle se détourne presqu'en sautillante, refermant la porte derrière elle, me laissant de nouveau enfermé là.

Je commence à avoir un peu de difficulté à respirer, pour tout dire. Déjà que je paniquais à la simple idée de me faire effacer la mémoire, sachant que l'on va me tuer d'ici peu de temps, cela ne fait qu'empirer la chose. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun moyen d'y échapper, c'est évident…

Non, calme-toi Peter. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à un plan qui va vous permettre de vous tirer de là. Tu avais une idée, pourtant, tout à l'heure…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà? L'arrivée de celle-là m'a complètement fait oublier…

Puis, ça me revient. Oui, c'est ça : les 'failles' dans le système de l'homme qui neutralise mes pouvoirs. Enfin, s'agit-il réellement de des failles? Car, si oui, cela me donnera à peine quelques secondes pour me servir de mes pouvoirs afin de leur échapper. Mais si je me trompe, cela ne servira pratiquement à rien, et je n'aurai pratiquement plus aucune chance car, honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment autrement je pourrais m'en sortir. Je n'ai toutefois plus rien à perdre, alors autant essayer lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

D'ailleurs, quand l'occasion se présentera-t-elle? Je veux dire, combien de temps devrai-je attendre ici avant que Bennett revienne me chercher afin de me… Même mentalement, je ne parviens pas à formuler complètement ma phrase. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait l'intention de faire ça. Si Claire le savait… Mais elle ne le saura jamais si j'échoue puisque, de toute façon, il est évident qu'ils vont lui effacer la mémoire.

Et c'est à cet instant que je réalise tout ce qui est en jeu, ce qui arrivera si j'échoue. Je mourrai. Je ne serai plus de ce monde. Ce sera encore bien pire que d'oublier Claire. Là, en plus de ne jamais la revoir elle, je ne reverrai plus jamais les gens que j'aime. Plus jamais je ne reverrai Nathan, plus jamais je ne reverrai ma mère… Je cesserai complètement vivre. C'est pourquoi je dois à tout prix réussir à leur échapper. Non seulement pour moi, mais pour Claire. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupera d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas paraître égoïste mais, sans moi, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle sans sortira? Plus personne ne veillera sur elle, plus personne ne la protègera… Je dois leur échapper et les empêcher de me tuer. Il le faut à tout prix.

Encore une fois, j'ignore combien de temps passe avant que je n'entende la porte se rouvrir. Seulement, je sais que plus les minutes passaient, plus mon rythme cardiaque accélérait. Et la chose ne fait qu'empirer lorsque je vois apparaître, sous le cadre de porte, Bennett en personne, l'air dur. J'inspire profondément à plusieurs reprises afin de ne pas lui faire part de mon inquiétude – sans compter que je ne devrais même pas être au courant de ses intentions meurtrières, si je peux les nommer ainsi.

J'essaie donc de paraître le plus froid et le plus impassible qu'il m'en est possible, bien que ce soit plutôt difficile dans une situation pareille. Je ne dois surtout pas me mettre à paniquer : je dois avant tout penser à mon 'plan' afin de le mettre à exécution. Mes chances sont extrêmement minces, mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer.

Suivant son patron, l'homme noir pénètre à son tour dans la salle : au fond, il a bien dû rester près durant tout ce temps, puisque depuis le début je ne peux me servir de mes pouvoirs. Mais bon, qu'importe. Aussitôt, j'essaie de lire dans ses pensés. Je sais très bien que cela m'est inutile, mais c'est pour entendre ce fameux grésillement que je fais cela. C'est lorsque je ne l'entends plus que je devrai me dépêcher de me servir de mes pouvoirs. Pour l'instant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, par contre.

« Détache-le », lui ordonne Bennett avec un bref signe de tête en ma direction.

Instantanément, l'homme s'approche de nouveau vers moi, venant détacher les liens qui me retiennent à la chaise.

Soudain, l'interférence s'impose. Le grésillement cesse : toutefois, c'est encore trop tôt. À peine deux secondes plus tard, le grésillement revient. Je me mets donc à compter les secondes mentalement._1, 2, 3_…

Pendant ce temps, contrairement à tout à l'heure, l'homme détache complètement la corde de mes mains. Cette fois, je le sens refermer autour de mes mains des menottes au métal glacé. Cela ne fait que me prouver qu'ils ont autre chose en tête que de m'effacer la mémoire, sans quoi ils ne prendraient probablement pas autant de précautions.

_12, 13, 14_… Le grésillement cesse de nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment, je dois bien choisir l'instant où je sauterai sur l'occasion. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait certain du délai. Voilà donc pourquoi je me remets à compter intérieurement. _1, 2, 3_…

L'homme me saisit fermement par le bras, tandis que je sens posé sur moi le regard grave de Bennett, qui fait signe à son acolyte de le suivre. À sa suite, nous nous engageons donc dans le couloir, sans un mot. L'ambiance qui règne est tout à fait insupportable.

_12, 13, 14_… Le grésillement cesse de nouveau pendant deux secondes, mais je ne tente toujours rien pour l'instant. Je recommence de nouveau à compter, mes pieds avançant deux fois plus vite que le rythme des secondes. Nous nous engageons davantage dans le couloir, tournons à l'intersection d'un autre. J'ignore totalement où est-ce que nous nous dirigeons. Je ne comprends décidemment pas pourquoi il prend autant de précautions, puisqu'il aurait très bien pu m'abattre dans la pièce où il me tenait prisonnier. Peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas salir les tuiles du plancher.

_12, 13, 14_… J'ai maintenant la certitude que les interférences ont lieu à intervalles réguliers. Il ne me reste plus qu'à déterminer le moment précis. C'est donc toujours en suivant silencieusement que je recommence à compter.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que, rendus où nous en sommes, Bennett de m'avoue pas ce qu'il a réellement derrière la tête. Que pourrais-je bien faire pour me défendre, après tout? Enfin, lui ne sait pas que moi aussi j'ai une idée en tête. J'ignore complètement si cela va fonctionner, certes, mais ce sera toujours préférable que de n'avoir aucune idée du tout. D'ailleurs, parlant d'idée, il faudrait peut-être que je me décide à agir. J'ignore précisément quand est-ce qu'il compte m'abattre, alors autant ne pas attendre que ce soit fait avant d'agir.

_12, 13, 14_… Mon cœur commence à battre extrêmement vite et de façon incontrôlable. Je respire en profondeur et avec difficulté afin de me calmer. Je dois rester calme après tout, si je panique, mes pensés deviendront davantage troublées et je n'arriverai plus à penser convenablement. Je dois rester à mon affaire si je veux y parvenir. J'ai beau vouloir passer à l'action rapidement, ce n'est pas le moment. Tout est beaucoup trop silencieux autour de nous, il faudrait qu'il y ait du bruit, ou quoi que ce soit qui briserait ne serait-ce que légèrement le silence.

_12, 13, 14_… Mais que faire pour les empêcher d'entendre?

« Si vous vous demandez où nous allons si ce n'est que pour vous effacer la mémoire, me lance Bennett, c'est que nous avons encore quelques formalités à régler. »

Oui, c'est ça! C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin! Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il se remette à parler… Chose qu'il ne semble pas vouloir faire. Pas le choix, je dois faire progresser les choses.

« Ce… Ce que vous allez me faire, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est douloureux? » je demande, conscient de l'idiotie de ma question.

_8, 9, 10_…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, la méthode dont… »

À peine a-t-il entamé sa phrase que, dès que le grésillement cesse, je saute sur l'occasion – je n'ai approximativement que deux secondes. Silencieusement, à l'aide de la télékinésie, je détache les menottes. Par chance, le léger déclic est couvert par la voix de Bennett. Afin qu'elles ne tombent pas, je ressers mes mains dans mon dos, exerçant une pression qui les fait tenir en place. Me rendant compte que cela a fonctionné, j'en aurais presque envie de pleurer de joie – je dis bien presque. Ayant perdu le fil du décompte, je devrai attendre encore deux interférences avant de pouvoir vraiment passer à l'action.

Quelques instants plus tard, le grésillement cesse de nouveau. Je me remets donc à compter sur-le-champ. Plus les secondes passent et plus mon cœur se resserre : ce que je vais tenter est très risqué, en un sens, et peut-être ne parviendrai-je pas à y échapper.

_10, 11, 12, 13, 14_… Sans perdre une seconde – puisque, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas la possibilité – je me débarrasse d'un geste vif des menottes, écartant les bras, ce qui a pour effet de propulseur mes deux détenteurs des mètres plus loin, le tout grâce à la télékinésie. (J'en profite d'ailleurs pour expédier Bennett avec deux fois plus de force que l'autre homme, en l'envoyant balader sur un mur, ce qui lui fait perdre connaissance sous l'impact.) L'autre homme maintenant déstabilisé, il n'est plus en position de neutraliser mon pouvoir. Je cours donc en sa direction puis, rendu à sa hauteur, et profite du fait qu'il soit légèrement sonné pour le prendre par le collet et l'aplatir contre le mur. Ceci fait, je plaque mon avant bras sur sa gorge, l'immobilisant. L'autre étant inconscient, il est le seul qui puisse me dire où se trouve Claire.

Mais à peine ai-je ouvert la bouche pour parler qu'il parle par-dessus moi :

« AS - C4 - P117. Dépêchez-vous d'aller la chercher. »

Euh… Quoi? Attendez un peu, s'il est du côté de Bennett, pourquoi me dit-il où se trouve Claire? (si c'est bien d'elle dont il parle) Se pourrait-il que…? Non, je ne peux pas croire que ces interférences il les ait fait exprès pour me donner une chance. Quoi que, à bien y penser, il a bien laissé l'autre femme-mirage entrer dans la pièce et me dire qu'elles étaient les vraies intentions de son patron… Se pourrait-il donc qu'il est tout fait afin que je sorte Claire d'ici? J'ai peine à y croire, mais, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à y accorder.

Lui adressant un bref signe de tête reconnaissant, je le relâche, puis me rend aussitôt invisible. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me suis déjà élancé à la recherche de la jeune fille, traversant le couloir à la course. Tout en courant, j'essaie de me souvenir avec exactitude le code que m'a donné cet homme. 'AS - C4 - P117'. Si on y réfléchit bien, 'AS' doit vouloir dire 'Aile-Sud', 'C4' doit signifier… 'Couloir 4', et 'P117'… Quelque chose comme 'Pièce 117', ou encore 'Prison 117'…

Si je me fie à cela, Claire doit donc se trouver dans la pièce 117, qui elle se trouve dans le quatrième couloir de l'aile Sud. Bon. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver où cet endroit se trouve, maintenant.

La respiration haletante, je continue de courir à travers les maints couloirs qui s'offrent à moi, tout en regardant les panneaux accrochés au plafond qui, par moment, m'indique où je me trouve. Malgré ces indications, je dois admettre que je suis un peu perdu : il y a tant de couloirs et tant de chemins possibles qu'il m'est plutôt difficile de m'y retrouver.

Puis, une alarme se fait entendre : probablement à cause de ma fuite, cela aurait bien du sens, après tout. Cela veut donc dire que Bennett est de nouveau conscient. Cela ne fait donc qu'ajouter des difficultés à la tâche.

Alors que je tourne à l'intersection d'un couloir, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper. On me plaque donc aussitôt sur le mur, et une main se pose sur ma bouche, bloquant de ce fait mes canaux nasals, ce qui m'empêche de respirer. Le tout se passe si vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de remarquer qui m'a intercepté de la sorte. Ce n'est que quelques fractions de secondes plus tard que l'individu devant moi, qui avait la tête tournée en direction du bout du corridor, me fait face, et retire enfin sa main de sur mon visage, ce qui me permet de respirer à nouveau.

« C-_Claude_? »

Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce que mon ancien 'mentor' – si on peut dire cela ainsi – fiche ici? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il plaqué au mur de la sorte? S'il y avait quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, c'est bien lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il travaille pour la Compagnie lui aussi?

« Tais-toi, imbécile! »

Encore une fois, il jette nerveusement un regard en direction du bout du couloir, s'assurant que personne ne vient. Étant donnée l'alarme sonnée, il ne serait pas étonnant que plusieurs hommes de Bennett soient à ma recherche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici? » je continue, me souciant pas du fait qu'il m'ait dit de me taire.

Aussi insensé et inapproprié cela puisse-t-il être, je dois admettre être content de revoir cet homme à la constante expression de mépris, de l'entendre me parler de nouveau aussi rudement avec son fameux accent anglais qui lui est propre. Moi qui croyais ne jamais le revoir, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se trouve devant moi présentement.

« Dès que j'ai su qu'ils t'avaient eu, je me suis dépêché à arriver sur les lieux », se contente-t-il de dire en haussant les épaules, exaspéré.

Dès qu'il a su? Mais d'ailleurs, comment a-t-il bien pu faire pour savoir que j'étais ici? Cela fait des semaines que nous nous sommes adressé la parole et, à ce que je sache, il n'a pas la faculté de voir l'avenir. Le seul moyen qu'il aurait pu savoir aurait été qu'il…

« Attends un peu… Depuis tout ce temps, _tu m'espionne_? »

La mâchoire serrée, il roule les yeux au ciel, détournant la tête. Après avoir poussé un bref soupir, il réplique :

« C'est pas vraiment le moment de causer, tu crois pas? »

Bon, j'admets qu'il marque un point. N'empêche que je trouve toute cette histoire plutôt bizarre.

« La fille, ils doivent la détenir dans…  
- C'est bon, je sais déjà où elle est », je le coupe aussitôt.

Pendant quelques instants, il semble plutôt surpris que je détienne une quelconque information – et ce doit bien être l'une des rares fois où je le vois afficher autre chose que de la méprise.

À peine a-t-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quoi que ce soit que, plus loin, dans des couloirs adjacents, des bruits de pas à la course font entendre. Des voix s'y ajoutent également : ce sont probablement les hommes de Bennett qui fouillent le secteur à ma recherche.

« Prends le couloir de droite, puis celui de gauche, encore à gauche, puis de nouveau à droite. La pièce devrait se trouver vers le fond. Pour y pénétrer, entre le code 'C – 4-8-15-23'. File! Je m'occupe de tes poursuivants.  
- T'es pas bien ou quoi? Depuis le temps que tu les fuis, tu te jettes finalement dans la gueule du loup?  
- File, j'te dis! »

Ecore une fois, il parvient à me déstabiliser à l'aide de son éternel ton autoritaire. En un sens, il est vrai que je ferais mieux de partir chercher Claire immédiatement avant qu'ils ne me mettent la main dessus... Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois filer. Après avoir tenter d'articuler quelque chose de cohérent – en vain – je lâche prise. Simultanément, nous posons chacun notre main sur l'épaule de l'autre en un geste quasi fraternel, fixant notre vis-à-vis intensément. J'ignore si c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, mais je doute fort que nos chemins se recroisent de si tôt.

« Bonne chance, petit. »

Lui adressant un signe de tête gratifiant, j'inspire avec difficulté, pour finalement reprendre ma course à contre cœur. Je dois admettre me sentir mal de laisser Claude comme ça, et je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant de retarder les hommes de Bennett. J'espère simplement qu'il ne lui arrivera rien : l'a dernier fois que nous nous sommes vus, les membres de la Compagnie ne semblaient pas lui vouloir du bien.

Comme il me l'a indiqué, je prends le couloir de droite, le traverse, toujours en courant le plus rapidement qu'il m'en est possible, puis tourne deux fois à gauche, et encore une fois à droite. La respiration littéralement coupée, je m'arrête devant l'une des portes du fond : soit la 117ème. Sous l'effet du stress, la combinaison à entrer. Je me concentre donc du mieux que je peux pour m'en souvenir.

Allez, Peter, c'est pas si compliqué, il y avait une lettre et quatre chiffres... La lettre, c'était un 'C'. J'appuie donc sur la touche sur laquelle ont peut lire cette lettre. Et le reste d'était... c'était...

« 4-8-15-23 », je dis en appuyant sur lesdits boutons.

À peine trois secondes plus tard, un bruit de déclenchement se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre automatiquement en un geste lent. Une fois la porte ouverte, je vois Claire, recroquevillée sur un lit miteux en décomposition. Lorsqu'elle lève son regard paniqué vers moi, on dirait que, aussitôt qu'elle me voit, l'assurance renaît sur son visage.

« Peter! »

Alors qu'elle se jette sur moi, je la sers dans mes bras, appréciant un peu trop ce contact et ses bras qui me tiennent fermement contre elle. Posant mon menton et mes lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête, j'inspire profondément, question de reprendre un peu mon souffle après avoir tant couru – et aussi question de profiter de cette étreinte.

« Je t'avais promis, pas vrai? »

Effectivement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas tenir parole. J'avais dis que je reviendrais la chercher et que je nous sortirais de là, eh bien, j'ai l'intention de tenir ma promesse jusqu'au bout.

« Allez viens, il faut filer! » je m'empresse de lui dire.

La tenant par la main, je repars à la course, la forçant à me suivre au pas. J'ignore complètement où se trouve la sortie, par contre. C'est pourquoi nous traversons de nombreux couloirs au hasard : nous finirons bien par tomber dessus à un certain moment, n'est-ce pas?

Un peu plus loin, je stoppe notre course, question d'essayer de repérer où nous sommes. Je jette donc de brefs regards aux écriteaux, qui indiquent plusieurs directions, dont où se trouvent les toilettes. (Comme si cela pouvait nous être utile) Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne nous indique où se trouve la sortie.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas un geste de plus. »

Au son de cette voix beaucoup trop familière à mon goût, Claire échappe une exclamation de surprise – ou d'horreur, je ne saurais dire. Lentement, je me retourne vers notre interlocuteur. Une fois face à celui-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir.

La main de la jeune fille sert la mienne avec davantage de force lorsque Bennett lève son revolver vers nous – ou plutôt, lorsqu'il lève son revolver vers moi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ce fut long, mais j'y suis parvenue! (En effet, il est rendu 21 :15... Mais bon, faut dire que j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps en faisant autre chose, aussi.)  
Alors, êtes vous satisfaits et satisfaites? Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit de la véritable action il me semble, et j'avais bien hâte de vous en pondre un peu – sans compter que je n'ai pas écris depuis plus d'une semaine, et que cela me manquait atrocement.  
Personne ne s'était douté que j'introduirais Claude dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien oui! Pourquoi avoir choisi Claude? Parce que après Peter (et Claire), Claude est sans aucun doute mon personnage préféré. Je l'aime tellement, il a tant de classe, mon homme invisible robineux méchant qui prend plaisir à tabasser Peter! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ne pas l'introduire. (Et puis bon, en même temps, s'il y a aussi des fans de 'Plaude' qui lisent ceci, ça leur aura fait plaisir...)  
Honnêtement, bien que j'adore Peter et Claude, je n'aime pas vraiment ce couple. En fait, tous les deux, je les adore vraiment ensemble, ils forment un magnifique duo. Seulement... Ils vont bien ensemble si ont oubli les baisers et les minouchages! (Parce que, honnêtement, Milo Ventimiglia et Christopher Eccleston qui s'embrassent, c'est pas la plus belle chose au monde...) Pour ce qui est du truc de Claude qui espionnait Peter depuis tout ce temps, c'est à prendre comme vous le voulez : pour ce qui est de ma part, je dirais plus tôt que, s'il surveillait Peter depuis tout ce temps, c'est parce que, veut veut pas, il y était tout de même attaché en quelque sorte, il me semble. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aime m'imaginer en tout cas!  
Sinon, pour la suite, que va-t-il arriver d'après vous? Bennett osera-t-il tirer sur Peter et/ou Claire? (Car, même s'ils se régénèrent, si on leur tire une balle dans la tête, ils meurent) Quels sont vos prévisions pour la suite?  
Le prochain chapitre – contrairement à celui-ci – devrait être posté dans les jours qui suivent!_


	12. Ensembles jusqu'au bout

**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'univers de Heroes ne m'appartient : le tout est la propriété de Tim Kring et NBC.

**Notes** : Trois mots à dire : OH – MY – GOD. Ça fait un sacré bout, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait cru que je me repointerais sur FF un jour ? Ouais, bon, j'vous dois peut-être certaines explications…

En fait, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai subitement arrêté d'écrire ma fic. Procrastination, sûrement. Je remettais toujours ça à plus tard, et à plus tard… Pour finalement complètement la laisser de côté.

Ensuite, il y a eu mon déménagement. Je savais que j'allais bientôt changer de ville, perdre mes amis, alors j'ai voulu en profiter au maximum. Durant mes derniers mois à Québec, j'ai totalement mis l'écriture de côté. J'ai un peu recommencé une fois déménagée, cet été, mais sans plus. D'autant plus que mon trip Heroes était passé depuis un moment…

Sauf que j'ai écouté la 2ème saison cet été, j'ai commencé un peu à écouter la 3ème. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a une semaine ou deux j'ai eu un gros coup de nostalgie en repensant à cette fic que j'écrivais… J'm'en suis retapée la lecture au COMPLET hier, et puis voilà que l'envie d'écrire me revient !

J'ai un projet de lancé en ce moment, une histoire originale, bref, un roman que j'aimerais écrire. Seulement, j'ai vraiment perdu la main en écriture, et j'aimerais me pratiquer un peu avant de m'y lancer à fond. Alors, me remettre à écrire cette fic sera peut-être une bonne pratique.

(Je viens d'écouter plusieurs fanmade videos… J'ai TELLEMENT hâte d'écouter la 3ème saison ! À c'que j'ai vu y'a beaucoup de scènes avec Peter & Claire!)

Enfin bon… Un an plus tard, me revoilà ! En espérant retrouver quelques lecteurs…

**Important** : Je ne me suis pas mise à l'écriture depuis vraiment longtemps… Alors, sincèrement, je m'excuse si ce chapitre est médiocre ! J'essaie de me remettre dedans en écoutant des vidéos, en relisant mes chapitres… Je ne garanties pas que ce sera un chef d'œuvre, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux !

Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs ! (s'il y en a encore)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : Ensembles jusqu'au bout**

L'arme est pointée vers moi. Au niveau de mon visage.

Oui, j'ai le don de régénération-cellulaire qui m'a, en quelque sorte, été donné par Claire. Oui, je peux me remettre de n'importe quelle blessure. Ou presque. Si un objet quelconque pénètre dans mon organisme se trouve son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, je suis fichu, puisque là se trouve la source centrale de ce pouvoir. Claire en a déjà été témoin auparavant, c'est même elle qui m'en a d'abord parlé.

Il serait donc vraiment très facile pour Bennett de me tirer une balle en plein dans le crâne, pour ainsi se débarrasser définitivement de moi…

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a du mal à assimiler toute cette information, j'ai peine à croire que cette situation est vraiment en train de se produire. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés jusque là ? Moi qui ai prit soin de Claire depuis le début, et qui continuerai de la protéger jusqu'au bout… C'est donc comme ça que l'on m'en remercie ? En mettant vulgairement fin à ma vie ? Ce type doit être dérangé je ne peux pas le croire !

« Claire, tasse-toi de là », dit-il sèchement à sa fille adoptive, sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux et abaisser son revolver.

Et s'il avait raison ? Je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Je donnerais ma vie n'importe quand pour elle, si ce n'était de la triste idée d'être séparée d'elle. Qui aurait cru que la prophétie de Nakamura prendrait tant d'ampleur à mes yeux ?

« Non, arrête papa ! J't'en supplie ne tire pas! » Sa voix est cassée par la panique et les sanglots. Sa main lâche la mienne : maintenant, elle se blottit à moi, s'agrippant fermement à mon chandail. Dans sa poigne, je peux percevoir les tremblements de son corps en entier.

Oui, il a raison. Il faut qu'elle se tasse de là. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit impliquée là-dedans, qu'elle soit blessée par ma faute. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux la redonner à son père adoptif, au fond? Peut-être lui saurait-il mieux la protéger que moi? Et si, au contraire, j'avais tout faux depuis le début ? Et si, au fond, c'était de _moi_ qu'il fallait la protéger ?

Je déglutis.

« Claire. Tasse-toi de là. »

Cette fois, c'est ma propre voix qui s'est fait entendre. J'ai du mal à le croire. Aussi puissant peut être mon besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés – sentiment qui ne s'est qu'agrandi depuis un moment – je me peux me contraindre à la garder avec moi si, au fond, _je_ suis la source du danger ? C'est vrai quoi, qu'advient-il des visions d'Isaac ? Que ce soit en ce qui concerne celles à propos de la bombe humaine, ou bien les croquis que Bennett m'a montrés tout à l'heure… Il est évident que, peut importe ce que je fasse, je suis une nuisance pour elle.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que…?

- Rejoins ton père, Claire. S'il te plaît. »

Les mots ont de la difficulté à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'éprouve intensément au fond de moi les deux sentiments les plus opposés qui soient : celui de la garde auprès de moi, avoir la chance de pouvoir apprécier sa compagnie, d'entendre son rire, de la serre dans mes bras, de caresser ses cheveux… et celui de la protéger contre celui qui, au fond, est le seul qui lui causera sincèrement des ennuis.

« Tu vois ? Même Peter est d'accord avec moi. »

Je déglutis à nouveau en entendant ses mots. Je sens la bile me monter à la gorge, me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. La panique me fait perdre tous mes moyens, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement. Eh merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire ?

La laisser partir. Oui, c'est la meilleure solution. Seulement, elle ne le fera jamais… ! Merde, Claire, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à rester là ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à rester avec moi ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte de tous les ennuis que je pourrais t'entraîner ? Il _faut_ que tu partes ! Je _veux_ que tu partes !

Que des conneries ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle parte, au fond de moi…

« Non ! Non, jamais ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'agrippant de plus en plus à moi, toujours en larmes. Je ne veux pas repartir avec toi ! continue-t-elle à l'attention de son père. J'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! Je ne serai jamais en sécurité avec toi ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! »

Bennett accuse le coup avec difficulté. Il semble prendre une grande respiration, comme pour se contenir.

« Je veux rester avec Peter ! T'as pas le droit de m'obliger à revenir avec toi ! »

Décidément, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'acharne à rendre la situation encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est. Ne se rend-elle pas compte que son père adoptif pointe son arme directement sur moi, au beau milieu de mon front, le doigt déjà sur la gâchette ?

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, Claire. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois dans l'obligation de tirer sur Peter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merde, Claire, vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en !

Je crains beaucoup plus pour elle que pour moi.. ! Blottie de la sorte contre moi, qu'est-ce qui me dit que Bennett ne ratera pas sa cible ? Un accident est si vite arrivé, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve blessée !

« J't'en prie ne fait pas ça ! » le supplie-t-elle, sa voix maintenant plus aiguë sous l'effet de la panique.

_Je n'ai pas le choix ! La Compagnie m'oblige à l'abattre, j'ai reçu un ordre ! _

Cette voix. Elle a résonnée dans ma tête comme un écho… Serait-ce… ? Je capte les pensés sans même le faire par exprès !

« Reviens vers moi, Claire ! »

_Je ne veux pas te blesser, tasse-toi ! _

« Jamais ! »

_Je suis désolé, Claire, mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix…_

« Je te préviens, tu as trois secondes pour te retirer, sinon, je lui tire dessus !

- Arrête ! »

_Tire-moi dessus, à la place ! Mais ne lui fais pas de mal !_

« 1… »

_Claire, dégage, allez !_

Parmi tout ce flot de paroles, autant prononcées qu'informulées, je commence sérieusement à prendre la tête. Comme chaque fois que je capte les pensés de quelqu'un, une épouvantable migraine commence à me saisir, si bien que j'ai du mal à faire la différence entre les paroles et les pensés, celles de Bennett et celles de Claire. C'est comme si des dizaines de fois me hurlaient dans les oreilles à la fois…

Je ferme les yeux avec force, essayant de chasser toutes ces pensés. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, et je dois trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là… !

« CLAIRE, FAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT ! » que je crie, essayant d'étouffer les tonnes de voix qui semblent résonner dans ma crâne.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je pourrais simplement me tasser, courir à toutes jambes avec Claire, mais Bennett pourrait faire feu… Et Claire pourrait être blessée… Et…

Merde, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

« 2… »

_Peter ! Peter ! Rend-nous invisibles, vite ! Rend-nous invisibles !_

« Pitié ! »

… Évidemment ! L'invisibilité, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tout ! Avec toutes cette confusion et ce chaos qui a prit place dans ma tête, pas moyen d'avoir assez de brillance d'esprit pour avoir une idée aussi simple ! Je suis si peu habitué à mes nouveaux pouvoirs que je n'y pense même plus… !

_PETER , VITE !_

Sans perdre une fraction de seconde, je me concentre du plus qu'il m'en est possible et nous rend tous les deux invisibles. En même temps, je me penche, l'obligeant à en faire de même : Évidemment, par surprise, Bennett risque d'appuyer sur la gâchette, et si nous restons où nous sommes, l'un de nous deux sera inévitablement touché. Et la blessure pourrait être fatale…

Comme prévu, dès que nous nous retrouvons invisibles et accroupis, un coup de feu retentit, émettant un son à vous en déchirer les tympans, faisant également échapper un cri de panique à la jeune fille. La balle est enfoncée dans le mur, pile à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

« Eh merde ! » Le soit-disant directeur de Primatech se met à jurer, regardant dans toutes les directions possibles, comme s'il essayait – en vain – de nous repérer.

Probablement sans se rendre compte de l'idiotie de son geste, il tire à deux reprises dans le vide, totalement au hasard. Prise par surprise – et probablement de peur – Claire échappe un autre cri. Ne tenant pas à ce que ses exclamations attirent l'attention, je plaque ma main sur sa bouche, tenant fermement l'adolescente contre moi. En temps normal, une telle proximité m'aurait bien gêné suite à l'événement qui s'est produit dans la chambre d'hôtel, mais le moment n'était pas très bien choisi pour s'abandonner à ses fantasmes.

Afin d'éviter que notre présence soit détectée, j'en retiens même ma respiration. Encore une chance que le Haïtien ne soit pas là, sans quoi je n'aurais pas pu utiliser mon pouvoir…

Bon, comment faire pour nous sortir de là, maintenant ? Mon don de voler étant beaucoup trop instable, il serait insensé d'essayer de voler dans un endroit où les plafonds sont si bas, dans le simple but d'éviter de faire entendre le bruit de nos pas.

Nous n'avons pas le choix : il va falloir courir le plus vite qu'il nous en est possible, en espérant que Bennett n'aura pas de nouveau la brillante idée de se mettre à tirer dans toutes les directions possibles.

Seulement, disons que ça aiderait si j'avais la moindre idée d'où se trouve la sortie…

Oh et puis on n'a pas vraiment le choix, hein ? Va falloir prendre des couloirs au hasard, en espérant prendre les bons qui nous mèneront jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Tous accroupis, je regarde Claire dans les yeux, gravement, et retire ma main de sur sa bouche. D'un regard, je lui indique le couloir à notre droite, question de lui faire savoir que c'est par là que nous allons nous enfuire. Toujours silencieusement, j'effectue un compte à rebours avec mes doigts. 3, 2, 1…

Nous nous levons d'un bond, en un seul geste, puis nous mettons à courir du plus vite qu'il nous en est possible. Sans lui lâcher la main, je l'entraîne à ma suite, lui interdisant de ralentir le pas, essayant de la faire courir à ma vitesse. J'espère ne pas la blesser avec ma poigne, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne voudrais pas la perdre durant cette folle course.

Derrière nous, les pas de notre poursuiveur se font entendre.

« Unité d'Urgence, vite ! Nous avons deux captifs en fuite, ils se dirigent en direction de l'Aile-Est, vers le couloir 3… Faites vite, ne les laissez surtout pas s'échapper ! »

Eh merde ! Non seulement on l'a lui qui nous colle aux baskets, mais en plus là il y a toute l'équipe qui est à nos trousses…

Sans trop réfléchir, je bifurque à droite dans une intersection, puis à gauche. Non mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas aucun panneau indiquant la sortie ? C'est ridicule !

Soudain, des bruits de pas autres que les nôtres se font entendre dans un couloir adjacent. Si je me fie à ce que j'entends, plusieurs personnes arrivent dans notre direction. Sûrement la fameuse unité d'urgences… Eh merde ! On est dans de beaux draps, maintenant !

Nous nous arrêtons subitement, question de deviner d'où proviennent les pas. Bennett derrière nous, d'autres arrivant à notre gauche… Pas le choix, faut aller à droite ! Enfin, en espérant que nous ne sommes pas totalement cernés, hein…

En passant devant une porte ouverte, je sens quelque chose m'attraper fermement le bras, m'attirer dans ladite pièce – et de ce fait Claire en même temps. Passant près de m'étaler sur le sol, je me ressaisit de justesse, me remettant correctement sur mes deux pieds. Je suis plus ou moins surpris de constater que Claude se tient là, devant moi.

« Peter, qui c'est ? »

Lâchant ma main, Claire recule d'un ou deux pas, l'air inquiète. Évidemment, elle ignore qui est Claude, il est donc tout à fait normal qu'elle se pose des questions. Après tout, que fait ce type sorti de nul part, et pourquoi nous attire-t-il dans une pièce, comme ça ? L'inquiétude et le doute prend de plus en plus de place sur ses traits lorsque mon compagnon s'empresse de refermer la porte derrière nous et de la verrouiller.

« Hum, il s'agit de Claude, un ami à moi. T'en fais pas, Claire, il est là pour nous aider », que je dis calmement afin de la rassurer.

Mon fameux « ami » se tient toujours devant la porte, regardant à l'extérieur par la vitre – il tente sûrement de voir si ceux qui nous suivent sont dans les parages.

« Alors… », dit-il en se retournant, gardant sa phrase en suspens durant quelques secondes. Claire s'était de nouveau rapproché de moi, sa main se trouve également de nouveau dans la mienne. Claude reste planté là, nous observant. Son regard semble d'ailleurs s'accrocher quelques instants sur nos mains liées. Un drôle de rictus, presque dédaigneux, traverse son visage.

« Donc c'est elle, cette adorable fille au magnifique sourire triste ? »

Encore un de ses éternels sarcasmes, il fallait bien s'y attendre. Bon, il ne pourrait pas arrêter de nous dévisager de la sorte deux secondes ? Ça devient gênant, là, on dirait qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire…

Embarrassé, je lâche la main de Claire, sous les yeux sans scrupules de notre compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un homme ne ferait pas pour sa belle.. ! » s'exclame-t-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Un malaise s'installe face au cynisme de notre acolyte. Question de rompre ce lourd silence, je toussote brièvement, avant de revenir à la réalité :

« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi, maintenant ? Tu sais où se trouve la sortie, pas vrai ? »

Claude émet un bref rire sans joie.

« Si je sais où se trouve la sortie dans ce bâtiment à la con ? J'espère bien, que je le sais ! J'ai perdu dix-huit ans de ma vie à travailler pour ces imbéciles ! »

Ouais… Toujours aussi sympathique, notre Claude. C'est en effet un bien drôle de personnage.

« Écoutez, hum… commence timidement Claire. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles – ou peut importe de quoi il s'agit – mais il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher à ficher le camp, non ? Parce que je doute que mon père mette du temps à nous retrouver…

- La petite marque un point ! Ces gens-là ont un don, pour ce qui est de retracer les gens…»

Ouais, bon, son attitude m'emmerde un peu, là. Je comprends la hargne qu'il éprouve envers ses anciens employeurs, seulement, là, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Claire a raison : si on tient à notre peau, vaut mieux se tirer en vitesse.

« Y'a qu'à passer par la porte de derrière, il y a plusieurs couloirs, en en empruntant certains on arrivera finalement dehors.. » explique-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

Sans mots dire, l'adolescente et moi le suivons, traversant la porte qu'il vient tout juste d'ouvrir. Nous vérifions d'abord que la voie et libre, pour finalement ré-entamer notre fuite.

« Et vous comptez aller où, après ça ? » nous demande Claude alors que nous nous enfuyons dans le vaste couloir qui s'offre à nous. D'accord, vraiment, il a le don d'engager la conversation dans les mauvais moments, lui…

« Euh, j'en sais rien.. En fait je…

- Attendez ! »

Il me coupe la parole d'un geste, cessant de courir, comme aux aguets. Intrigué, je me fige, lui jetant un regard interrogateurs. Une inquiétude s'immisce en moi lorsque lui-même semble adopter une mine plus inquiète.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Claire, elle aussi consciente que quelque chose de va pas.

« Eh merde !, peste Claude, plus pour lui-même. On n'est plus invisibles ! » Furieux, il regarde autour de nous, l'oreille aux aguets, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Quoi ? que je m'exclame. Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Crois-moi, quand ça fait des années que tu passes tes journées entières invisible, tu sens la différence, quand tu ne l'es pas ! »

En même temps, je ne doute pas de l'expertise de Claude un seul instant : après tout, il est probablement le seul à pouvoir nous sortir d'ici.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » se dépêche de demander Claire, resserrant ma main dans la sienne.

« Oh… Le Haïtien !

- Quoi ?

- Ils approchent ! »

À peine ai-je fini de prononcer ma phrase que je les vois, devant nous, à l'intersection du couloir. Probablement par déduction en voyant nos expressions faciales à Claire et moi, Claude peste tout bas, et se retourne vers nos poursuivants.

« Tiens, tiens ! _Salut la compagnie !_ » lance-t-il d'un ton faussement jovial.

« Eh bien ! Claude, quel honneur que de te recevoir parmi-nous ! répond Bennett sur le même ton sarcastique. Que nous vaut cet honneur ? »

Grimaçant, Claude se retourne vers nous, et s'empresse de murmurer :

« À mon signal, on court en sens inverse et on bifurque à droite, compris ? »

À peine avons-nous le temps d'acquiescer de la tête qu'il se retourne vers son interlocuteur, commentant à déblatérer avec son éternel sarcasme. Ses mains sont jointes dans son dos, et, comme je l'avais fait avec Clair tout à l'air, ses doigts effectuent un compte à rebours. 3, 2, 1…

Maintenant !

Aussitôt, je me retourne et me met à courir, entraînant Claire avec moi, Claude nous suivant de près également. Des coups de feu se font entendre derrière nous, ainsi que des bruits de pas qui courent à notre poursuite. À l'entente des coups de feu, Claire étouffe un cri, et se blottit davantage contre moi tandis que nous continuons de courir, effrayée.

Et c'est alors qu'un cri de douleur se fait entendre derrière nous. Puis un bruit sourd.

Claude !

« Eh merde ! »

Lâchant Claire, je me retourne, et cours en direction de mon ami qui jonche sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Horrifié, je vois une flaque de sang qui commence à s'écouler sur le sol. Tout aussi effrayée, la jeune fille reste derrière, ne sachant trop que faire.

« Imbécile ! parvient à articuler l'homme-invisible en essayant vainement de se redresser. Occupe-toi de la fille, à la place ! »

Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je vois Claire, paniquée, qui nous regarde. À l'autre bout du couloir, j'entends les pas se rapprocher. Tout se passe tellement vite, je ne prends pas vraiment la peine de réfléchir.

« Pas question que je te laisse tomber ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, je passe son bras autour de mes épaules, et l'aide à se relever – non pas sans difficultés. Voyant ma difficulté à le soutenir, Claire vient me donner un coup de main, puis nous nous empressons à ficher le camp le plus rapidement que possible .

« On est encore loin de la sortie ?

- C'est juste là », me dit Claude en m'indiquant le couloir adjacent du menton. (Bon sens qu'il y en a des couloirs, ici, c'en est ridicule !)

Après de maints efforts, nous parvenons devant une très grande porte de métal. Étant le principal support du blessé, Claire se charge d'ouvrir la porte et de la tenir pendant que nous nous faufilons dehors. Nous atterrissons dans une espèce de ruelle, qui, un peu plus loin, débouche sur une grande avenue.

Prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière nous, nous continuons notre course, ralenti pas Claude, qui, à ce que j'ai pu constater, a été blessé au flanc gauche et à la jambe droite. Heureusement, il ne semble pas perdre trop de sang…

« C'est bon, laissez moi ici ! »

Surpris, je jette un regard stupéfait à mon compagnon :

« Quoi ?

- Laissez-moi ici, j'vous dis ! Je n'fais que vous ralentir, de toute façon ! »

Et puis quand encore ? Il est blessé, il n'arrivera jamais à leur échapper !

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, je ne te laisserai pas seul, allons donc ! »

Il roule les yeux à nouveau en soupirant, l'air agacé, pour se dégager de moi. J'ai au moins la satisfaction de voir qu'il parvient à tenir debout.

« Merde, mais foutez-le camp, j'te dis ! Arrête de t'en faire pour moi ! Ça fait des années que j'arrive à leur échapper, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Bon, d'accord, il a peut-être raison… Non pas que je doute de lui, disons juste que je me sens mal à l'idée de le planter là.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Mais puisque j'te le dis, gamin ! »

Je jette un regard nerveux derrière nous en direction de la porte, puis regarde Claire. Il a raison, il faut que je la protège. On ne fait que perdre du temps, là. Je dois me dépêcher de l'amener loin d'ici au plus vite. C'est sa sécurité qui est en jeu, présentement…

« D'accord, c'est bon. »

Renonçant à m'obstiner, j'obtempère au commandement de mon ami, jugeant préférable de m'occuper de ma protégée. Je me dépêche d'aller rejoindre cette dernière, passant mon bras autour de sa taille, comme si cela allait m'aider à mieux la tenir saine et sauve. La gorge nouée, je me retourne vers Claude, afin de lui adresser encore quelques mots :

« Claude. Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ?

- J'en doute, le jeune. »

Honnêtement, ça me rend triste d'avoir à lui faire mes adieux dans de telles circonstances.

« … Merci. Infiniment. »

Il m'adresse un bref hochement de tête, pour finalement me faire signe de partir. Ce que nous faisons aussitôt.

Nous courons jusqu'à ce que nous débouchions finalement sur la grande avenue, et continuons notre course à travers la foule de gens qui circulent. Nous hélons un taxi, pour retourner jusqu'à l'hôtel chercher nos affaires.

Il faut partir, encore une fois.

Une fois rendus à destination, nous nous empressons de ramasser nos bagages en vitesse, je m'occupe de payer l'argent dû à l'hôtel, puis nous sautons dans la voiture, afin de quitter la ville.

« Où on va maintenant ? » me demande Claire, toujours sous le choc des émotions éprouvées aujourd'hui.

« J'en sais rien. Le Wisconsin, peut-être plus loin… N'importe où sauf ici. »

Une partie du trajet se fait en silence. La jeune fille contemple le vide, songeuse. Probablement qu'elle aussi, tout comme moi, a de la misère à comprendre tout ce qui nous arrive. C'est finalement elle qui brise le silence après un long moment :

« Peter… Pourquoi tu voulais que je partes, tout à l'heure ? Que je me range du côté de mon père ? »

Oh. Ouais, ça… J'aurais préféré oublié ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là – probablement le plus gros dilemme de ma vie entière.

Je prends une grande respiration avant de répondre :

« Parce que… Je le pensais. D'une certaine manière.

- Quoi ? »

Bon, d'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas choisi les bons mots. Comment puis-je bien lui faire comprendre que je ne veux que son bien, qu'elle soit en sécurité ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'au plus profond de moi-même, j'ai peur d'être la principale source de danger ?

« Et si ton père avait raison, Claire ? Et si jamais tu étais plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec moi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! » s'exclame-t-elle, outrée.

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, puis reporte mon attention sur la route.

« La bombe… Tout ça… Je ne vais t'attirer que des ennuis… ! »

D'autant plus que Bennett, via ses pensés, m'a fait part du fait que la Compagnie veut absolument ma peau…

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Je t'interdis de dire des sottises pareilles ! s'emporte-t-elle. Je veux rester avec toi, Peter ! Jamais je ne te laisserai, je ne veux pas retourner avec lui ! Jamais ! »

Sa voix semble tressaillir plus qu'à l'habitude, et je la vois qui me contemple, de l'émotion plein les yeux. Je lui jette un bref regard, et m'empresse de dire :

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je n'ai rien dis, ne te fâche pas ! »

Un lourd silence s'installe de nouveau, et persiste jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant un autre hôtel, beaucoup plus loin.

Encore une fois, nous faisons notre inscription à l'accueil, une chambre nous est assignée. C'est presque devenu une routine, maintenant.

En entrant dans la chambre, je constate que celle-ci, contrairement à la seconde, possède deux lits. À mon plus grand dégoût envers moi-même, j'en ressens une légère déception. Au fond, je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi…

Claire balance son sac sur le sol et va s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un des deux lits, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Inquiet, je referme la porte, dépose mon propre sac, et vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pendant quelques instants, j'eu crains qu'elle soit en train de pleurer, mais elle pousse plutôt un soupire de découragement. Lorsqu'elle me regarde, malgré la mi-pénombre dans laquelle est plongée la pièce, je discerne facilement la lassitude et la tristesse dans ses traits.

« J'en ai assez, Peter. »

Elle ne me regarde plus. Maintenant, elle fixe le sol, l'air perdu. J'admets être un peu mal à l'aise, là...

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Oui, moi aussi j'en ai assez. De cette fuite incessante, certes. De tous les dangers qui nous pourchassent jour après jour, certes. Mais j'en ai surtout assez de devoir refouler cet envie que j'ai de la serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son contact, sa chaleur corporelle… Assez de refouler ce désir que j'ai de la garder pour moi.

Mais bon, que puis-je bien y faire ?

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment… »

Sa voix me tire hors de mes pensés, encore une fois. Et voilà qu'elle recommence à se sentir coupable, encore une fois… Comme si c'était de sa faute à elle !

« Tu n'as pas à l'être », lui dis-je en la regardant.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, hein ? »

Sa question me surprend un peu. Je fronce les sourcils, étonné qu'elle doute de moi.

« Non, bien sûr que non, voyons ! »

Enfin, elle daigne tourner son visage vers le mien. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se décroche à l'intérieur de moi lorsque son regard croise le mien. Elle reste là, à me contempler, sans mot dire, comme si elle essayait de voir si j'étais vraiment sincère.

… Comment résister à des yeux pareils ?

Sans trop réfléchir, je me rapproche un peu d'elle, tournant le haut de mon corps dans sa direction. Doucement, je replace l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Sauf que, cette fois, ma main reste déposée sur sa joue, mon pousse effleurant timidement cette dernière. Mes yeux sont désormais rivés sur ma main, ou, plutôt, sur la délicate peau que mes doigts ont le plaisir de caresser.

Avant de me perdre dans mes fantasmagories, je relève les yeux afin de croiser les siens. J'ai beau vouloir parler, aucun mot ne se décide à franchir la frontière de mes lèvres pour briser le silence.

Oui, j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Non, je ne le ferai pas.

Parce qu'elle n'a que seize ans. Parce que c'est la… _fille_ de mon frère. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. Et pourtant…

« Je suis avec toi, Claire. Jusqu'au bout. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh mon dieu ! Enfin fini ! Ça fait des heeeures que je passe là-dessus ! Et, honnêtement, je ne suis pas très très satisfaite du résultat final…  
Enfin, j'aime bien le début, et je suis pas mal satisfaite de la fin, pour tout dire. Seulement… pour les derniers instants de la fuite avec Claude, ç'aurait pu être mieux. Je commençais à avoir hâte d'en finir, et je crois que ça paraît jusque dans ma façon d'écrire !_

_En tout cas, je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui va le lire… J'espère que oui, parce que j'ai travaillé fort dessus ! _

_Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté d'ici la semaine prochaine, et il viendra encore plus vite si j'ai des lecteurs – et des reviews !  
Et, je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre va être pas mal intense ! 8) Soyez au rendez-vous ! _


	13. Jouer à un jeu interdit

**Disclaimer** : Heroes et ses personnages appartient à NBC & Tim Kring. Mais la plupart des idées sont de mon cru !

**Notes** : Hey honnêtement est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui prend sérieusement la peine de relire ça ? Well, whatever, on va dire que oui !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis TELLEMENT contente de savoir que j'ai encore quelques lecteurs ! [Enfin, je parle là de Misslau et Mayanera. Quoique, j'ose espérer qu'il y ait d'autres lecteurs qui ne se manifestent tout simplement pas!] J'avais peur d'avoir passé autant d'heure à m'acharner sur le 12ème chapitre pour que, au bout du compte, personne ne le lise jamais..! N'empêche que ça m'étonne de retrouver mes vieilles plus fidèles lectrices !

Et, sincèrement… J'suis contente de me relancer dans ce projet ! J'ai le don de laisser tout ce que j'entreprends en suspens, faudrait que je m'habitue à finir les histoires que je commence.

Deuxièmement… Ce chapitre, j'y ai pensé, et repensé, sans cesse ! Il est important à mes yeux, je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il soit impeccable. J'espère sérieusement qu'il vous plaira !

En passant… Beaucoup beaucoup de pensés, dans celui-là. En espérant que vous appréciez tout de même les moments plus calmes de l'histoire !

Bref, encore un gros gros merci de prendre la peine de lire ce que j'écris !

**Important** : Au risque de spoiler quelques trucs… Je tiens à vous rappeler que la fic n'est peut-être pas appropriée pour un lecteur de tout âge ! Elle peut comprendre des moments de Mature Content, des pensés « obscènes », et, je vous le rappelle, la relation entre Peter & Claire tourne autour de l'inceste. Mais je crois que vous êtes prévenus depuis le début !

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 : Jouer à un jeu interdit**

La nuit a été tellement… longue. Encore une fois. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je souhaitais vraiment que le temps passe plus vite. Car, si on y réfléchit bien, quel est notre but précis, à Claire et moi, pour l'instant ? Aucun. Enfin, mis à part fuir le danger qui nous obstrue peut importe la direction que l'on emprunte. Avant, j'avais un but fixe, qui, au fond, est toujours le même : _Sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde !_ Ouais, peut-être, mais cela signifie-t-il rester cloîtrer dans une chambre d'hôtel à longueur de journée ?

C'est pas mal ce qui m'a travaillé toute la nuit, en fait. Parce que bon, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi pendant des semaines, c'est tout à fait ridicule… Ce n'est pas une vie, qu'on mène là ! Vivre dans la crainte qu'un de nos ennemis nous mette la main dessus à longueur de journée, c'est carrément malsain.

Il faudrait penser à se bouger, à faire quelque chose de plus concret. Il serait peut-être plus sage d'aller voir Nathan – mon grand frère a toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais de besoin, faut dire…

Enfin bon. Et, aussi, si je n'ai aucune raison de désirer que le temps passe plus vite, c'est que je crains le moment où Claire et moi devrons nous séparer. Car cela finira bien par se produire un jour ou l'autre, non ? Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai l'estomac qui se resserre. Je ne suis pas pessimiste, seulement réaliste. Je ne pourrai pas la garder rien que pour moi encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est qu'une adolescente, elle devrait vivre sa vie, en profiter au max. Pas vivre dans la peur à longueur de journée, terrée dans une piaule avec son… son _oncle._ Son stupide _oncle_ qui serait prêt à tout pour la protéger, certes, mais pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus à ses côtés, trop égoïste pour penser à autre chose que de la garder rien que pour lui.

Toujours allongé dans mon lit, je me retourne sur mon flanc droit pour la regarder – elle dort dans le lit à côté du mien. Honnêtement, ça m'a fait bizarre de dormir seul, sans elles à mes côtés. (Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, mais n'empêche.) Le lit me semblait tellement… grand, tellement immense. Trop froid, trop glacial sans sa chaleur corporelle, sans le contact de son corps, qui me semble toujours si délicat et si fragile, blotti contre le mien… Sans les effluves de son parfum qui me permettent d'échapper à la triste réalité de notre situation…

Une nuit, une longue et pénible nuit sans elle à mes côtés. Elle avait beau se trouver seulement à quelques mètres de moi, cette nuit, ça m'a semblé comme l'autre bout du monde.

… Je suis pitoyable.

Nous avons tout de même passé plusieurs heures dans mon lit avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le sien. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, parfois en train de discuter, parfois plongés à la fois dans la pénombre mais aussi dans un profond silence. Dans ces moments là, je me contentais de la regarder – il me semble que je pourrais la regarder durant des heures sans m'en lasser. (Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent toujours dans les livres et les films. Et, en l'occurrence, c'est bien vrai.)

Je crois que, au fond, nous avons principalement essayé de nous distraire, de faire abstraction de notre situation, des évènements de la veille. Nous avons conversé de tout et de rien – en fait, je l'ai plus écouté qu'autre chose. Elle me racontait sa première compétition de cheerleading, comment elle avait été admise dans l'équipe. Je lui ai dis que j'adorerais la voir à l'œuvre, un jour. Je crois que mes paroles lui ont redonné de l'espoir quant au fait de ravoir, un jour, une vie plus ou moins normale.

J'ai longtemps gardé ses mains dans les miennes. À quelques reprises, il m'arrivait de replacer l'une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, en profitant pour effleurer sa joue au passage.

J'aurais aimé que ce moment dure encore – j'irais presque à dire que j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne prenne jamais faim. Nous avons trouvé à cet instant là une sorte d'intimité nouvelle, dénuée du moindre malaise. Aucun de nous n'a mentionné le baiser échanger dans la chambre précédente – je n'irais toutefois pas jusqu'à dire qu'aucun de nous deux n'y a pensé, parce que pas une minute je ne peux retirer ce souvenir de ma tête. Tout ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble, à discuter ou à apprécier le silence, cette nuit, j'ai tout au long été pris de cette envie de goûter ses lèvres à nouveau. Si j'avais honte? Oui. Mais, en cet instant là, je m'en fichais un peu. L'important était que je parvienne à me contenir, et à apprécier ce moment là, aussi simple eut-il été.

Oui, j'aurais aimé que ce moment persiste encore un peu. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle dorme. La journée avait été difficile – les derniers jours au complet, en fait. Le manque de sommeil commence à paraître dans ses traits, rendant ses yeux davantage tristes que brillants.

Alors, après lui avoir gentiment demandé d'aller rejoindre le lit adjacent au mien afin de dormir, j'ai déposé ma main sur sa joue, puis ai tranquillement penché mon visage vers le sien. Nos regards se sont accrochés quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je ferme les yeux au contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau. Un baiser sur le front. Un simple baiser de bonne nuit.

Toujours allongé dans mon lit, je continue de la contempler. Ses cheveux blonds resplendissent, comme de l'or, tandis que la lumière matinale est filtrée à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre juste derrière l'adolescente. Ses paupières sont toujours closes. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration, d'une manière tout à fait fascinante.

Elle ne dort pas. Encore une fois, elle fait semblant : elle ne veut que me faire croire qu'elle a trouvé le sommeil afin que j'évite de me faire du souci. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait. Seulement, je la connais maintenant assez pour faire la différence entre son rythme de respiration quand elle dort et quand elle est éveillée. Et, là, présentement, elle est bien éveillée, je le sais. Ça me rend triste, parce que, en effet, j'aimerais qu'elle trouve le sommeil, qu'elle cesse d'être hantée par les évènements qui se sont produits, qu'elle cesse de se tracasser.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir la côtoyer dans un contexte différent… Dans une vie où elle serait une adolescente normale, où moi je mènerais un quotidien des plus banals. Mais, au fond… Sans doute ne nous serions-nous jamais rencontré sans toutes ces conditions hors du commun, sans cette vie insensée que nous menons.

Je finis par me redresser dans mon lit – aucun besoin de faire le lit, puisque, encore une fois, j'ai dormi à même les draps. J'ignore quelle heure il est, puisque le cadran indique « 12 : 00 » depuis notre arrivée. Et puis bon, ce n'est pas comme si l'heure important réellement, maintenant. Je reste assis sur le bord, du lit, songeur. Je la regarde. Encore, comme toujours. J'ai l'impression d'être incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle. Est-ce vrai que lorsque l'on passe près de perdre une personne, on ne fait que réaliser davantage à quel point elle nous est importante, et à quel point on ne pourrait se passer d'elle ?

Presque d'une manière imperceptible, ses paupières se mettent à s'agiter, subtilement, pour finalement s'ouvrir lentement. Deux yeux d'un bleu-gris apparaissent dans le visage de la jeune fille devant moi, ces mêmes yeux qui se posent sur moi quelques instants plus tard.

« Bon matin. » Ma sonne un peu trop monotone à mon goût, ce matin.

« Bon matin », répond-elle avant de s'étirer et de se frotter les yeux.

L'ambiance n'est pas des plus agréables. Même quand nous discutions cette nuit, notre conversation manquait de jovialité. Comme si la moindre trace d'enthousiasme avait temporairement disparu – enfin, j'espère que cela ne durera pas. Il me semble que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue sourire remonte à une éternité.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ? » Question idiote, puisque j'en connais déjà la réponse.

« Oui », ment-elle automatiquement. « Un peu. »

Je hoche de la tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se lève, étirant ses muscles de nouveau, et je suis tout à fait fasciné par la souplesse de ses membres. (Elle n'est certainement pas cheerleader pour rien.)

D'une démarche toujours aussi gracieuse qu'à la norme, elle se dirige à la salle de bain. Je me lève à nouveau lorsque j'entends le bruit de l'évier en marche, et me rend moi aussi à la salle de bain, m'arrêtant au cadre de porte, auquel je m'appuie. Elle passe de l'eau fraîche sur son visage, après avoir préalablement noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval un peu lâche.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » j'ose demander, espérant fortement une réponse affirmative. Comme espéré, elle fait oui de la tête.

« Très bien. »

Cette ambiance d'enterrement me tue littéralement. Où est donc passée cette ambiance joviale qui trouvait tout de même moyen de régner entre nous il y a à peine quelques jours ?

Après avoir commandé, en attendant que notre déjeuner nous soit servi, je file rapidement prendre ma douche. Le repas finit par arriver alors que Claire fait sa toilette – comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de s'appliquer pour être splendide.

Une fois notre commande arrivée, nous l'entamons en silence sur la petite table de la chambre. Ses yeux sont rivés sur son assiette : pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qu'elle est songeuse et que, surtout, elle manque de sommeil.

Une fois son assiette relativement terminée, elle continue de piquer çà et là des aliments invisibles, le regard perdu quelque part, loin d'ici. Sans relever les yeux toutefois, je pose ma main sur la sienne, l'effleurant timidement avec mon pouce. Nos regards se croisent quelques instants.

Je finis par me lever, vais à son côté. J'effleure brièvement sa joue du revers de mon index, dépose un furtif baiser sur le dessus de son crâne, force un sourire. Je m'empare de nos deux assiettes, les ramenant sur le chariot laissé par le serveur. Je tire ledit chariot jusqu'à la porte, le laissant dans le couloir. Lorsque je reviens, Claire est installée sur le canapé, la télécommande entre les mains, et met la télévision en marche.

Bonne idée : tout sauf ce silence beaucoup trop pesant à mon goût.

Nous regardons la chaîne de nouvelles durant plusieurs minutes. Je sens la chaleur de la jambe de Claire accotée contre la mienne, contact ma foi si agréable en cet instant. À la télé, ils ne mentionnent toujours aucune agression de Sylar, je suppose que c'est déjà ça.

Comme se sont principalement les mêmes infos qui sont diffusées en boucle, je me saisis de la télécommande, zappant les chaînes au hasard, sans vraiment porter attention aux images qui défilent devant moi. Après je ne sais combien de temps, je tourne la tête en direction de la jeune fille à mes côtés, pour constater qu'elle fixe la télé sans vraiment la regarder. Comme à table, elle semble ailleurs. Ses yeux sont rougis, le dessous de ses yeux est subtilement teinté de mauve, son teint est blême, son regard constamment perdu beaucoup trop loin.

« Claire..? »

Elle cligne finalement des yeux et tourne la tête dans ma direction. J'ai un pincement au cœur lorsque son regard croise le mien : d'aussi près on pourrait croire lire tout l'épuisement du monde dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas? »

Silence. Elle baisse les yeux.

« Non… », soupire-t-elle tristement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir?

- Je… »

Ses yeux croisent les miens de nouveau, elle semble être subitement mal à l'aise.

« Je fais des cauchemars, quand je dors toute seule… »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais sa réponse déclenche quelque chose que je ne pourrais identifier avec moi. J'ignore en fait comment interpréter sa réponse… Veut-elle insinuer que, tout comme moi, elle a besoin de moi à ses côtés pour passer une meilleure nuit? Et me voilà qui prend mes rêves pour réalité…

« … Je me sens en sécurité seulement avec toi, Peter. »

Stupéfait, je la contemple quelques secondes, avant de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise. Je ne relève pas, de trouvant rien à répliquer à ça. Pourquoi? Pourquoi me donne-t-elle autant de faux espoirs ? Pourquoi me donne-t-elle l'impression d'autant tenir à moi ?

Le seul son venant rompre le silence est celui émit par le canapé sous les déplacements de Claire, qui vient se blottir, accotant sa tête sur mon épaule. Malgré, le coin de ma lèvre se retrousse à ce contact – c'est un sourire plutôt triste, certes, mais quand même. Un nouvel effluve m'envahit lorsqu'elle remue sa chevelure : extase totale. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire dans quel état son parfum me met.

Le silence persiste. Encore. Mais, pour l'instant, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Parce qu'elle est là, je la sens contre moi, je sens la chaleur émise par son corps contre ma peau, je sens son odeur.

Et, en un sens, ça me tue de l'avoir si près de moi, sans toutefois pouvoir… En fait je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Ou je ne veux pas me l'avouer, je n'en sais rien.

Après une durée de temps indéterminée – parce que, entre nous deux, le temps n'a vraiment plus d'importance, ici – je pose mes yeux sur elle à nouveau, constatant que ses yeux sont clos. Portant davantage attention, je remarque les soulèvements de sa poitrine – oh, sa poitrine… - lents et réguliers. Ses lèves – ses délicieuses lèvres à forme parfaite – sont à peine entre-ouvertes, comme si elles avaient essayé de murmurer un mot qui n'était jamais parvenu à sortir. J'ai de la difficulté à le croire, mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas : elle dort. Angélique, merveilleuse, la petite Claire est au pays des songes.

Son visage est juste là, si près du mien. Et elle est tellement belle…

Les souvenirs de notre première rencontre me reviennent – encore une fois – à l'esprit. Déjà ce jour là je la trouvais incroyablement jolie pour une fille de son âge. J'avais bien d'autres choses en tête sur le moment, et, pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire sur le coup à quel point elle avait l'air plus vieille que son âge, à quel point elle avait un sourire charmant, et des yeux d'un éclat comme j'en avais rarement vu. Je me sentais d'ailleurs plutôt honteux de penser tant de choses d'une lycéenne… Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

De ma vie, j'ai rarement éprouvé une attirance aussi inexplicable pour quelqu'un. Déjà ce jour, dans la cellule, où elle était venue me remercier, il y avait déjà ce quelque chose en moi qui s'était déclenché lorsque je l'avais vu. Dans un moment aussi sinistre, où je croyais devenir cinglé, elle avait été, l'instant de quelques minutes à peine, la seule source de lumière qui m'avait été accessible. Je me souviens qu'il m'était tout à fait impossible de décrocher mon regard du sien tant j'étais fasciné par ses yeux… Et, ce jour là, rien n'aurait pu me remonter davantage le moral que son sourire.

Comme pour l'observer d'encore plus près, je penche légèrement mon visage vers le sien. Doucement, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, dans un effleurement à peine perceptible, afin de ne pas la réveiller. Je pousse un soupir :

« Ton sourire me manque, Claire. »

Mes doigts osent effleurer doucement sa joue, toujours le plus délicatement que possible. Ma main y demeure, incapable de se résigner à se retirer.

Je ferme les yeux, déglutis. La tentation est simplement _trop_ forte. Je repense au baiser que l'on a échangé, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son souffle contre ma peau, sa langue, sa chaleur, son corps tout entier. À ces simples images mentales, mon cœur s'emballe beaucoup trop.

Pourquoi? _Pourquoi?_ Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens présentement, c'est… C'est tout à fait dégueulasse de ma part ! Merde, si ce n'était qu'une simple adolescente, ce serait déjà moins pire! Mais il s'agit de la fille de Nathan, nom de Dieu ! De ma _nièce _!

Mais comment remédier à tout ça? C'est comme un virus qui m'a infecté peu à peu dès l'instant où je l'ai vue à son lycée. Est-ce vraiment ma faute? Je ne savais pas, à l'époque! J'ignorais tout, complètement! Comment aurais-je bien pu me douter que cette fille était la fille illégitime que Nathan nous avait caché toutes ses années ? Lui-même ignorait qu'elle était encore en vie, de toute façon…

La seule chose que je puisse faire est de contenir ces envies que j'ai, étouffer ces fantasmes, faire disparaître ces images que j'ai de ma tête, en espérant que tout ça finisse par se dissiper avec le temps. Attendre que les choses passent. Tout étouffer, me forcer à oublier.

Seulement… En ai-je vraiment envie ? À moindre que la question soit plutôt, en suis-je vraiment capable ? Ce sentiment ne fait que s'accroître jour après jour.

Arrête Peter. _Maintenant._ Non mais vas-tu vraiment attendre de commettre une bêtise ou quoi ?

Je pose mon menton sur le dessus de sa tête, hume son odeur en fermant les yeux. Sans plus. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus qu'une accolade, un baiser sur le front. Rien de plus.

Ça me rend malade. Autant arrêter d'y penser.

Dieu sait comment, je trouve moyen de m'endormir. Probablement ai-je accumulé trop de nuits blanches ces derniers jours, je frôle l'évanouissement. Sûrement arrivé-je mieux à dormir lorsque je sens Claire blottie contre moi.

… Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, le Soleil commence à peine à disparaître, plongeant la pièce dans un éclairage tournant lentement au orangé. On a donc dormi longtemps…

Une fois mes yeux complètement ré-ouverts, je regarde Claire : les siens sont encore clos. Je n'ose trop bouger, question de ne pas la réveiller. Je me contente de lui caresser les cheveux, la contemplant dans son sommeil. Et je me maudis de la trouver si belle.

Et toi, Claire, qu'est-ce que tu penses de toute cette situation? Ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi? Pourquoi ne réalises-tu pas que je consiste en un véritable danger, pour toi ? Si tu savais toutes les pensés qui me traversent l'esprit rien qu'en te regardant, depuis longtemps déjà tu aurais pris la fuite, tu m'aurais détesté, renié… Qu'attends-tu de moi, Claire ?

Oui, je pourrais simplement lire ses pensés. Seulement… je lui ai promis que je ne le ferais jamais. Surtout pas en une telle situation. En fait, je crois avoir simplement peur, au fond de moi-même, de découvrir toutes les horreurs qu'elle pourrait bien penser de moi après ce qui s'est produit. Et pourtant… Elle est encore là, elle ose encore se blottir contre moi. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle a encore confiance en moi après ce que j'ai osé faire. J'ai peine à le croire… Et, toutefois, je me réjouis qu'elle soit encore là. Vraiment, l'idée de la perdre m'est tout simplement inimaginable. Je suis littéralement en train de développer une dépendance à elle.

Doucement, ses paupières s'agitent, aussi délicatement que les battements d'aile d'un papillon. (Non mais c'est quoi cette comparaison?) Lentement, le voile de ses paupières se soulève, laissant réapparaître ses yeux qui se lèvent vers moi. Mon visage toujours incliné vers le sien, à une dangereux proximité, lorsque mon regard plonge dans le sien, je suis presque prit de vertige. Ma main, qui caressait toujours ses cheveux, se retirer lentement, tandis qu'un certain malaise m'envahit. Mes doigts effleurent la peau de son visage au passage.

Un petit sourire timide naît sur son visage, ses joues devenant un peu plus rosées. Je ne cherche pas trop à comprendre le sens de cette réaction – j'en ai assez de me casser la tête et d'imaginer des choses. Je sais simplement qu'un sourire semblable au sien vient effleurer mes propres lèvres, bien que je ne sache pas plus pourquoi. Lentement – et à contre-cœur, surtout – j'éloigne mon visage du sien avant que la situation ne devienne davantage embarrassante.

« Pas de mauvais rêve, cette fois? »

Son sourire, bien que subtile, s'étire un peu plus. Elle fait signe que non de la tête. Puis, un peu plus sérieuse, me regardant toujours dans les yeux, elle ajoute un simple « Merci. » Je ne suis pas trop certain de comprendre la justification de remerciements en une telle situation – je suis la dernière personne à en mériter après ce que j'ai fais – mais je me contente de garder le silence.

Silence que je finis toutefois par briser en me levant du canapé :

« Je vais nous commander un truc à manger. Je suis content que tu sois parvenue à finalement dormir, mais ce serait bien que tu te ré-habitue à manger plus d'un repas par jour. D'acc? »

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Le dîner se déroule dans un silence quasi-total, comme lors du déjeuner – bien que cette fois le silence ne soit pas aussi lourd et désagréable. Il s'agit plutôt d'un absence de mots quelconque, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblons trouver quoi que ce soit de pertinent à dire. Au fond, je crois que c'est parce que tous deux éprouvons toujours un certain malaise face à ce qui s'est passé entre nous dans l'autre chambre, avant la prise en otage de Bennett…

« Je vais sous la douche, d'accord? » me demande-t-elle une fois le repas terminé.

« Hm? Ah, euh, ouais. C'est bon. »

Après avoir été reporté le chariot dans le couloir, afin qu'un préposé vienne s'en charger, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Lorsque j'entends l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler, je ferme les yeux. Des tas d'images traversent mon esprit, contre mon gré. Il m'est impossible de les empêcher de m'envahir complètement.

Elle. Son corps, nu, sous les jets bouillant. Sa peau bronzée, mouillée. Ses cheveux dégoulinants sur son visage. Son ventre, ses cuisses, ses courbes…

Toutes ces choses que je n'aurai jamais. Et, pourtant, il me semble qu'en cet instant précis, je donnerais pratiquement n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de voir devant moi le fruit de mes fantasmes, que ces images deviennent réelles. Pouvoir goûter ce corps qu'est le sien, le rendre mien. J'aimerais faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, à personne d'autre. Au moins une fois…

Au fond de ma poitrine, mon cœur se met à battre beaucoup trop vite. Une boule semble obstruer ma gorge, subitement. Mon bas-ventre est en feu, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Je me redresse subitement d'un coup lorsque j'entends la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain tourner sur elle même. Une odeur de savon vient effleurer mes narines. Honteux, je me passe une main sur le visage, essayant de chasser toutes ces images de ma tête – en vain.

« Peter, est-ce que ça va? »

Comme pris en flagrant délit, je tourne subitement ma tête en sa direction, balbutiant vainement un :

« Euh – oui, je… »

Ma phrase reste en suspens lorsque mes yeux se posent sur elle. Je déglutis.

Ce soir, elle a troqué son bas de pyjama trop grand et sa camisole bleue ajustée contre un peignoir de soie court, rouge foncé. Son col en V laisse clairement voir sa gorge et sa clavicule, reluisantes, et on devine, un peu plus bas, le milieu de sa poitrine. Le peignoir laisse voir le bas de ses cuisses, dont la peau est encore humide due à la température de l'eau de la douche. Et, décidément, le rouge est une couleur qui lui va incroyablement bien. Une petite voix au fond de mon crâne se demande si elle porte autre chose, sous son peignoir…

« T'es sûr? Tu ne vas pas me refaire un malaise comme l'autre jour là j'espère? » s'inquiète-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, prenant doucement mon bras dans sa main.

Eh bien j'espère que non, si on repense à ce qui s'est produit juste après ce fameux malaise que j'ai eu cette fois-là… Et puis bon si ça continue je vais carrément perdre la tête, là.

« Claire, il – il faut qu'on parle », que j'arrive à articuler, retirant doucement mon bras de sa poigne.

« Oh. Je vois. »

Évidemment qu'elle voit. De quoi d'autre voudrais-je donc parler ? C'était inévitable, de toute façon. Il fallait bien que l'on aborde le sujet un jour ou l'autre.

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

« À propos de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, je… »

Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y repenser et bon Dieu que j'ai envie de t'embrasser à nouveau chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur toi.

Je…_ NON! _Non, ce n'est pas ça que je dois dire !

« Je… Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. C'était idiot, ça n'avait aucune raison d'être. »

Oui, c'est vrai, ça n'avait aucune raison d'être. Mais bon sens que je ne le regrette pas, malheureusement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Ce qui s'est passé, je… Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Je suis désolé, je sais pas quelle mouche m'a piqué ce jour là, je n'avais pas toute ma tête. »

Et putain que je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Oui ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, mais que puis-je bien y faire ? Je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette, parce que ce n'est pas vrai du tout! Même que, présentement, je fais vraiment de gros efforts pour ne pas carrément lui sauter dessus !

« Quoi? »

Plutôt surpris, je daigne tourner la tête en sa direction. Et l'expression que je lis sur son visage me cloue carrément le bec. Elle semble à la fois outrée, choquée, triste, insultée… En fait je n'en sais fichtrement rien, c'est un trop-plein d'émotions tout à fait incompréhensible pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Elle émet un rire, une drôle de rire – sans joie, nerveux, sarcastique, presque dédaigneux.

« Tu veux dire que ça ne signifie rien, pour toi? Tu as fais ça sur un coup de tête, en te disant que ça pourrait être marrant, ou quoi? Encore, si j'étais n'importe qui, ça passerait, mais je n'suis pas n'importe qui, Peter ! Je suis ta _nièce_, la fille de ton frère ! Les gens normaux n'embrassent pas leur _nièce_ sans raison ! Alors ne viens pas essayer de me faire croire que ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, bon sens ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que ça implique ? »

Elle a l'air sincèrement outrée, là… Sa réplique m'a complètement cloué le bec. Qu'est-ce que je dois répliquer à ça?

« Je.. euh… »

_Quoi?_ C'est moi qui est sensé avoir le don de télépathie, ici, pas elle! C'est quoi ce délire !

« Alors dis-moi, Peter, dis-moi pourquoi t'as fais un truc aussi insensé si c'était sans signification pour toi, hein? »

Une boule d'émotion semble s'être formée dans sa gorge, déformant sa voix. Ses yeux brillent de larmes… Décidément je n'y pige plus rien.

« Je… »

Je prends de nouveau une profonde inspiration. Très, profonde.

« Okay. Tu veux vraiment tout savoir, Claire? Eh bien j'me lance. Okay, oui, je t'ai menti sous toute la ligne ! Tu sais quoi ? Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé resplendissante, et vraiment très _très_ attirante. À l'époque, je me sentais honteux d'éprouver ça pour une lycéenne, à mon âge. Et après ça j'ai découvert que tu étais ma nièce! T'imagines? Et puis on s'est revus quand je suis allé te chercher, et il y a eu ce rêve que j'ai fais, qui a tout changé, et… »

Merde, Peter, accouche, la pauvre n'y pige plus rien, là. Et moi non plus en fait.

« Et, tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi? Oui je t'ai embrassée sur un coup de tête, parce que jamais je n'aurais commis une telle bêtise de ma vie si j'avais pris la peine de réfléchir deux minutes ! Sauf que par contre, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y avais jamais pensé, parce que, crois-moi, j'y pensais à chaque minute de chaque jour! Crois-moi, ce moment-là, j'y rêvais à toute les nuits, et je me maudissais dès l'instant où je me réveillais ! Et… Et puis ça a commencé à devenir vraiment dur de simplement te regarder tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher, sans pouvoir t'avoir… Parce que bon Dieu que je te voulais, rien que pour moi seul ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant désiré quelque de ma vie, et… Il y a tes yeux, je n'arrive simplement pas à en décrocher mon regard, ils sont comme… En fait j'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de ma vie… Et son sourire, y'a mon cœur qui se meurt dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je le vois, et… Et ton rire, est sans doute la plus belle mélodie que j'ai entendu toute ma vie, et… et, je… »

Je geste de gesticuler, essayer de reprendre mon calme – et mon souffle, surtout, parce que j'ai presque balancé tout ça d'un coup. Et je m'en mords les doigts.

Honteux, terrifié, anéanti, j'ose lever les yeux vers son visage, et finalement la regarder en face. J'en ai assez de me défiler, il faut que j'affronte la situation une fois pour toute, merde !

Ses sourcils sont relevés, comme sous l'effet de la surprise, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, stupéfaits, et ses lèvres tentent d'articuler quelque chose – en vain. Bon, ça y est, je l'ai probablement terrorisée avec ce qu-….

Ses lèvres, sur les miennes. Je ne comprends rien. Il n'y a eu aucun transition, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre que son visage se penchait vers le mien que ses lèvres se retrouvent déposées sur les miennes. Un baiser, un simple baiser. Le plus doux et le plus chaste qui soit. Ses lèvres se retirent à peine quelques secondes plus tard – déjà.

Stupéfait, à mon tour, je la contemple, ne trouvant fichtrement rien à dire. Ses joues tournent rapidement au rose – nous parvenons toutefois mutuellement à soutenir le regard de l'autre.

Oh et puis merde, je n'en peux plus.

Lentement – quoique, peut-être pas si lentement que ça, au fond – j'approche à mon tour mon visage du sien, déposant ma main sur sa joue, doucement. Il y a une certaine hésitation. Nos lèvres restent entre-ouvertes à une certaine distance les unes des autres durant quelques secondes. Je lève les yeux, brièvement, comme pour m'assurer d'avoir la permission de franchir la distance restante. Elle ne bronche pas, ne s'éloigne pas. Ne pouvant tenir une seconde de plus, mon visage franchit rapidement les centimètres restant, nos lèvres se faisant un plaisir de se retrouver à nouveau. Elles s'entrouvrent, se quittent, se rattrapent avec plus d'intensité. Cela prend peu de temps avant que ma langue demande l'accès à sa bouche, rencontre la sienne.

L'une de ses mains se pose sur mon torse, l'autre attrape doucement mon cou, timide. Le baiser s'intensifie, encore et encore. Il est beaucoup plus langoureux que le précédent, encore plus que celui du rêve. Mon cœur se met à battre rapidement, et tellement fort. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac, tout ce que j'entends pour l'instant est le bruit du sang qui bat contre mes tempes. Sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent, nous nous installons complètement sur le lit, à genoux l'un face à l'autre, à demi élevés.

Ma bouche quitte la sienne, se mettant à tracer une ligne de baisers fiévreux le long de sa mâchoire. Elle penche la tête sur le côté lorsque mes lèvres parviennent à son cou. Ma langue effleure sa peau dont la température semble avoir déjà énormément augmenté. Un soupire s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres à elle. Toujours le visage niché dans son cou, j'hume profondément son odeur, en pleine extase. Son parfum à elle, _son_ odeur. Je veux sa fragrance répandue sur moi, autant que je désire laisser ma trace sur elle. Parce que, maintenant, plus rien de l'empêche d'être mienne.

Évidemment, j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres femmes dans ma vie… Mais, honnêtement, je crois n'avoir jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi intensément de ma vie.

Ma main libre glisse le long de sa taille et de sa hanche, comme si elle tentait d'apprendre par cœur la moindre courbe de ce corps. Cette même main glisse jusqu'à sa cuisse, jusqu'à l'arrière de celle-ci. Un peu plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu, je l'attire contre moi, réduisant l'espace qui se trouvait entre nous. Maintenant, son bassin se retrouve contre le mien, et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit à ce contact. Je me doute qu'elle ressent déjà ma propre excitation à ce niveau là, et, honnêtement, je m'en fiche un peu. Elle doit bien savoir combien elle me fait de l'effet – surtout en ce moment.

Nos bouches se retrouvent à nouveau lorsque je sens ses mains glisser sous mon chandail, déclenchant des frissons le long de mon échine. Peu à peu, le tissu de mon t-shirt se soulève – je me détache d'elle quelques interminables instants afin de m'empresser à le retirer, me retrouvant maintenant torse nu. Et, même si j'ai maintenant une épaisseur de vêtements en moins, il me semble que la température ne fait que grimper en flèche.

Mes lèvres tracent un nouveau chemin de baisers brûlants sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, se rendant jusqu'au niveau de son oreille. Je sens mon souffle saccadé rebondir contre sa peau qui devient de plus en plus chaude et humide.

À la fois pressées et désireuses de prendre leur temps, mes mains vont effleurer sa poitrine à travers le tissu, glissant jusqu'à son ventre, pour finalement atteindre leur destination : la ceinture de tissu du peignoir. Lentement mais sûrement – c'est à croire que je m'inflige à moi-même un vrai supplice en allant si lentement – je dénoue le morceau de tissu, pour finalement le lâcher, laissant le peignoir s'ouvrir par lui-même. Ainsi, je peux maintenant découvrir le ventre qu'il cachait, cette peau lisse et délicieuse.

Mes mains se saisissent des rebords de l'ouverture de l'habit de soie, l'ouvrant toujours de plus en plus, précautionneusement, laissant peu à peu découvrir la douce poitrine de la jeune fille. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, la respiration haletante, je regarde l'œuvre qui s'offre à moi, retirant tranquillement le peignoir, pour finalement l'enlever complètement. Maintenant, plus qu'une fine culotte de dentelle recouvre le corps de la jeune fille.

Je me perds dans la contemplation de ces deux seins, tout à fait magnifiques, semblables à deux fleurs, à deux totales merveilles, avec une peau aussi soyeuse que… Oh et puis c'en est assez des comparaisons, je ne suis pas poète – et, de toute manière, aucun mot dans ce monde ne correspondrait à la beauté qui s'offre à moi en ce moment même.

Fasciné, je laisse ma main aller effleurer sa poitrine, doucement, avant de me remettre à embrasser langoureusement la jeune fille. Doucement, alors qu'elle s'agrippe à une main à mon cou, tandis qu'elle se maintient en équilibre avec son autre bras, je l'incite à se laisser pencher par en arrière, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve finalement allongées sur le dos, moi installé par-dessus elle. M'appuyant à l'aide d'un de mes bras, mon autre main va effleurer les côtes de l'adolescente, remontant jusqu'à son sein. C'est ensuite au tour de mes lèvres de glisser le long de ses clavicules, descendant tranquillement jusqu'à son sein. C'est une vraie torture pour moi que de prendre autant de temps – seulement, je veux vraiment que les choses soient _parfaites_. C'est instant, j'en ai trop rêvé pour ne pas en profiter au maximum.

Mon visage glisse jusqu'à son sein, je me mets à l'embrasser, doucement, fiévreusement, à le prendre en bouche, tentant de reprendre ma respiration à certains moments.

Ma bouche remonte jusqu'à son épaule, puis à son cou, tandis que ma main se dépose sur sa hanche et que nos deux intimités entrent en contact, malgré le tissu qui les sépare. Inconsciemment, j'effectue un subtile mouvement de bassin, rendant le contact entre nos deux intimités encore plus évident, ce qui a pour effet de déclencher une véritable incendie dans mon bas ventre. Claire émet un soupir – plus bruyant que les autres, cette fois – et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une certain satisfaction à l'entente de ce son.

Je n'arrive simplement pas à le croire. Pas avec elle, pas avec Claire. C'est tout à fait ridicule… J'essaie de retrouver mon souffle, j'avale ma salive avec difficulté.

« Claire? Es-tu sûre que…? J'veux dire… (je tente de respirer normalement) Si c'est ta première fois, je… »

Impossible de finir ma phrase. Je déglutis, faisant de maints efforts pour me retenir. Mon visage désormais au niveau de celui de mon amante, je la regarde dans les yeux, un peu inquiet.

« Je… (elle a peine à articuler également) Je veux aller jusqu'au bout… Peter… Avec toi… »

Incertaines, ses mains à elles viennent s'agripper à ma ceinture, essayant de la déboucler. Mon niveau d'excitation de faisant qu'augmenter à vue d'œil, je l'aide à retirer mon pantalon plus rapidement, l'envoyant valser à côté sur le sol. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que deux minces morceaux de tissus empêchant nos deux sexes d'être complètement en contact. Je déglutis à nouveau lorsque ces derniers s'effleurent à nouveau. Non, vraiment, je n'en peux plus…

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me débarrasse de mon caleçon, n'ayant plus rien sur le dos. Maintenant libéré de sa prison de tissu, il se tient, fièrement érigé : je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête maintenant, et je ne peux plus attendre davantage.

Je dépose mes lèvres contre le bas ventre de la jeune fille, traçant une ligne descendant tranquillement toujours plus bas, alternant entre baisers brûlants et tracés langoureux. En même temps que me bouche descend, je fais descendre la dernière couche de tissu recouvrant la source de mon plaisir. Une fois disparu, ma bouche peut prendre sa place, se retrouvant sur l'intimité de l'adolescente, qui pousse un gémissement sonore alors que son dos se cambre légèrement.

Mon visage remonte au niveau de celui de la jeune fille, je l'embrasse, lèche son cou, mord son lobe d'oreille… Lorsque sa main se pose sur mon visage, je me rends compte qu'elle tremble. Il m'est facile de deviner qu'elle est excessivement nerveuse. J'échange un langoureux baiser avec elle, avant d'aller lui soupirer à l'oreille que tout va bien aller.

Je me mets en position, nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre, maintenant totalement à découvert. Je me maintiens au-dessus d'elle, ne la pénètre pas tout de suite, fait durer le plaisir encore un peu. Ma foi je dois être masochiste… Mais j'ai trop désiré ce moment pour le gâcher en allant trop vite.

N'en pouvant plus, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, la sueur commençant déjà à déferler le long de mes tempes, je me permets enfin de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis tout ce temps. Lentement, très lentement et très doucement, je me glisse en elle. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement d'extase – il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens présentement. La gloire de s'être acquit de quelque chose que l'on convoitait tant… Une exclamation échappe à la jeune fille, alors que ses mains serrent fermement les draps entre leurs doigts. Comme tout à l'heure, son corps semble se cambrer, elle penche la tête vers l'arrière.

« … Ça va? », soupiré-je avec difficulté à son oreille. Elle fait signe que oui de la tête en déglutissant.

Serrant également le drap entre les doigts d'une de mes mains moi aussi, je commence à effectuer des vas et viens, d'abord d'une douceur infinie, très lentement, afin de laisser l'adolescente s'habituer à cette présence en elle. À chaque coup de passé je pousse un soupire, un gémissement, qui est suivi par un semblable venant de ma vis-à-vis. Les mouvements se font de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds. Le sang bat contre mes tempes avec une force impossible. Les gémissement de Claire ne font que me pousser à continuer.

Je dois faire de maints efforts pour me retenir, ne pas venir maintenant, afin de faire durer ce moment de jouissance encore un peu, juste un peu plus longtemps…

Seulement, je ne peux me retenir éternellement, et nous atteignons ensemble un plaisir inimaginable.

En sueur, à bout de souffle, je m'allonge ;à ses côtés, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Et je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'ai enfin eu la satisfaction d'avoir Claire à moi seul, de la rendre mienne par le moyen le plus concret qui soit. J'ai enfin eu ce que j'ai si profondément désiré.

… Mais à quel prix ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holy damn gosh ! __ENFIN fini! Je suis totalement cre-vée! Juste pour vous donner une idée, il est rendu 2 :35 du mat, je travaille dessus depuis des heeeeeeures. Sérieusement, désolée, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait SI long, c'est pas possible! Presque 6900 mots !_

_D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai peut-être été un peu plus explicite que prévue… Je crois que ça faisait trop longtemps que j'avais hâte d'écrire cette scène (qui est, selon moi, l'un des moments les plus importants de l'histoire), j'étais peut-être trop dedans, faut croire… Pas trop choqués/ées j'espère ? (Haha, et c'est la gamine de 14 ans qui a écrit le texte qui demande ça!)_

_J'avais plusieurs explications à donner à propos de ce chapitre sauf que… Vous en avez déjà eu assez à lire comme ça, et là, je suis MORTE. D'autant plus que je me suis levée à 7h ce matin, duhh. BREF. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé !_

_By the way, il se peut que la fic soit raccourcie d'un chapitre. (18 au lieu de 19) J'ai regardé mes vieilles notes que j'avais prises, et ça n'a pas vraiment de sens… Enfin, je remets le choix entre les mains du lecteur, tiens. Que préférez-vous? Que je mettes de l'action dès le chapitre 14 et que l'on se contente de 18 chapitres? Ou bien je fais un autre chapitre relaxe sans trop d'action et au final on en a 19 ?_


End file.
